La Hermandad Heartfilia: Historias de Altamar
by ShadowAuditore22-0
Summary: (ACTUALIZADO) Continuación de "Ya no soy lo que era" y "Visiones Oscuras" Lucy Heartfilia tras un combate contra Natsu y revelar la autentica identidad de su hijo, Lucio Heartfilia Dragneel, Ahora no solo esta empeñada a tenerlo en sus brazos sino alejarse de Natsu y vivir su propia vida con su hermano ¿Podra Natsu obtener su perdón? Capítulo 21: Una Voz
1. Introducción

Hola mis queridos lectores, los saludo cordialmente y bienvenidos a la segunda temporada de la historia de Lucy y Natsu donde tuvo un gran recibimiento positivo de su parte y su gran apoyo se los agradezco, pues después del intermedio que fue "Visiones Oscuras" he llegado al inicio de otro fic, espero que lo disfruten y si tienen algo que decir, ya saben qué hacer (Un Review, una sugerencia, una queja o una turba furiosa con antorchas y espadas como siempre)

Recuerden que Fairy Tail Le pertenece a Hiro Mashima-Sama y no lo hago por dinero ni nada de eso, solo lo hago por diversión.

* * *

**La Hermandad Heartfilia: Historias de Altamar.**

.

.

.

.

.

**INTRODUCCIÓN**

_Previamente en "Ya no soy lo que era"_

_Lucy Heartfilia, única hija del matrimonio de Jude y Layla Heartfilia, ahora es una fugitiva del consejo mágico y ex miembro del gremio de Fairy Tail tras una serie de eventos que en sus palabras ella ha decidido no recordar pero no olvidar para siempre. Lucy durante dos años ha buscado la paz que ella ha querido desde esos eventos y únicamente lo conseguirá con su amado Lucio, su hijo, de quien también es hijo de Natsu Dragneel, quien tras una noche que termino siendo una violación y ser novio de Lisanna Strauss ahora se arrepiente de sus acciones y busca la redención por todos los métodos que sean, incluyendo la muerte con la ayuda de Erza Scarlet, Gray Fullbuster y Wendy Marvell, van de ciudad en ciudad, puerto en puerto en busca de su amiga y de un amor perdido para Natsu. Mientras que en el gremio, Cana Alberona y Juvia Loxar en una corazonada han descubierto la verdad de Lisanna Strauss. Durante los viajes de Lucy, la maga celestial ha aprendido nuevos estilos mágicos y reforzando su magia espiritual con nuevas llaves de otras regiones del globo gracias a sus trabajos como mercenaria o asesina incluso conociendo nuevas personas como las hermanas Tenjounin, Kasumi quien es la Dragón Slayer de tierra y Jade una joven que hasta el momento es un misterio para Lucy quienes gracias a la rubia pudieron ser más unidas y ayudarla a recuperar a su hijo con un deseo de venganza por parte de Kasumi alimentada por un Dragón que vive en su interior como parte de un ritual de su clan. El destino llevo a Lucy con sus nuevas amigas a White Fish, una ciudad pesquera donde podrían rehacer su vida pero también trayendo a los magos de Fairy Tail en busca de Lucy y a los hermanos Strauss donde Lucy vio el momento para cumplir una venganza de ya dos años. Un noble capitán pirata y su tripulación quien buscaba a Lucy para darle fin a su vida de asesina se enfrenta a la maga celestial en una gran batalla que asolaba a la ciudad mientras que Salamander se enfrentaba a Kasumi y contra el equipo más fuerte de Fairy Tail. El calor de la batalla se revelo la identidad del joven Fabio VanCorr, conocido antes como Fabio Heartfilia, revelando ser el hermano perdido de Lucy relatando una historia llena de misterio y revelaciones siendo los dos últimos de una de las familias más acaudaladas de todo el reino de Fiore, hasta que en un intento de hablar con respecto a la vida de Fabio, Michelle aparece entre la tripulación de su hermano sintiéndose viva una vez más al ver a su prima Lucy con ella al igual que Lucy. En Fairy Tail las dudas y las verdades se revelarían por sí mismas, la presencia de una Dragón Slayer elemental llamada Misaki Reika va a poner las cosas de cabeza con su gran poder y amabilidad en especial con el equipo Natsu quienes tienen conflictos entre ellos mismos, luchando contra sus demonios y una Lisanna empeñada a que no se sepa la verdad y mantener a Lucio y a Natsu su lado. Lucy con el gran apoyo de su hermano y su confiable tripulación, harán todo lo posible con tal de ayudar a la rubia en recuperar a su hijo y a conseguir su venganza mientras conviven entre ellos: La risueña de Rin, el apostador por excelencia Evans, el fuerte y buen amigo de Hayes, el enigmático James Moonlight, la calmada Quin y la intimidante primer oficial y mano derecha de su hermano Nidia. Natsu tiene conflictos con él mismo admitiendo su error de alejar a Lucy de él y está empeñado a recuperarla por los medios necesarios e incluso la muerte, una Lucy que con ayuda de Quin, la gitana y doctora del barco pudo enviar a Lucy a donde estaba su hijo para poder estar con él y vivir en paz, pero no duraría esa paz y mucho menos contra un Natsu quien vio a una diferente Lucy, una Lucy llena de ira y rencor contra él y por Lisanna hasta llevarlos a un enfrentamiento en donde ambos soltarían sus sentimientos a flor de piel terminando en un beso después del calor de la batalla pero uno con sabor a amargura y Lucy una vez más pero por decisión propia con la sentencia de llevarse a su hijo y alejarse de Natsu y de Fairy Tail para siempre, ahora con su hermano ella intentara encontrar una nueva identidad y una nueva vida. Fairy Tail es testigo de una revelación impensable, donde la menor de las Strauss es descubierta por Cana Alberona confrontándola y exhibiéndola enfrente de todo él gremio y Natsu solo es testigo de cómo fue engañado por la persona que creía conocer y preguntarse ahora ¿Qué va a hacer? Ahora solo tiene algo en claro: Buscar a Lucy Heartfilia…_

_Continuara…_

* * *

Y con esta introducción, comenzamos la nueva temporada de esta historia de Lucy y su viaje en busca de su hijo y vivir una vida propia y lejos de Natsu, mientras el susodicho se entera de esta verdad que duele, pues espero que les esté gustando la introducción a esta nueva historia llena de magia, aventura, drama, romance y sobre todo de Fairy Tail, nos veremos para el primer capítulo oficial, saludos desde México.


	2. Capitulo 1: River Yun y Fairy Tail

Hola lectores, vaya que gran recibimiento ha tenido el fic y eso que solo fue la introducción pero bueno, aqui les traigo el capitulo numero 1 de esta historia que apenas y empieza, antes digo que tendra de todos para ustedes y que lo disfruten, tambien gracias por el apoyo que le han dado y sin nada más que decir, vamos a darle con el capitulo de hoy.

Recuerden que Fairy Tail Le pertenece a Hiro Mashima-Sama y no lo hago por dinero ni nada de eso, solo lo hago por diversión.

* * *

**La Hermandad Heartfilia: Historias de Altamar.**

**Capítulo 1: River Yun y Fairy Tail**

**Magnolia / Fairy Tail**

El ambiente tenso se encontraba en toda la sala principal y cada uno de los miembros de Fairy Tail era testigo de lo sucedido ante esta situación y las miradas estaban enfocadas en 4 personas: Cana Alberona, Mirajane Strauss, su hermana menor Lisanna Strauss y Natsu Dragneel.

-¿Qué significa todo esto Lisanna?- Natsu estaba prácticamente paralizado ante la revelación de la maga de las cartas, con la evidencia en su mano y prácticamente con sus sentimientos a flor de piel casi elevando su poder mágico por enojo e impotencia, de sentirse engañado y él quería una explicación clara de lo que Lisanna ocultaba y de lo que ella sabía de Lucy.

-Natsu…yo.- Lisanna sintiéndose atrapada entre la espada y la pared, se sentía acorralada y esperaba el apoyo de sus hermanos que aún seguían conmocionados por lo revelado por Cana en especial Mirajane quien con las lágrimas en sus orbes azules quería las respuestas ante los pensamientos escritos de su hermana y su verdadera personalidad contra Lucy.

-¡RESPONDEME LISANNA!- Natsu perdió la cabeza con un rugido intenso que se escuchó por todo espantando a algunos y a Lisanna en especial quien estaba viviendo su mayor temor: un Natsu quien literalmente furioso, Erza y Misaki detenían a Salamander en su arranque ira, Cana continuo con la revelación de la verdad.

-Lisanna sabía muy bien que Lucy estaba embarazada y que ese hijo que esperaba es tuyo y de ella Natsu, por eso, invento toda la historia de su embarazo para que no fueras por Lucy y que te olvidaras de ella. Engañándonos todo este tiempo, los síntomas, la dulce y angelical Lisanna solo se tenía que deshacer de Lucy por eso contrato un asesino para que hiciera el trabajo sucio sin mancharse las manos, pero te fallo Lisanna, el asesino tuvo más calidad moral y aprecio la vida de un niño inocente de lo que tu hubieras hecho ¡CONFIESALO LISANNA!- Cana igualmente estaba al borde la ira señalando a Lisanna para admitiera todo lo que ella había dicho, Lisanna ya harta de la sarta de declaraciones de la castaña decidió confrontarla.

-¡YA CALLATE ALCOHOLICA! ¡DEJA DE DECIR ESAS MENTIRAS! ¡PUTA SIN DIGNIDAD! ¡NO SOY COMO TÚ, QUIEN SE METE CON ÉL NOVIO DE MI HERMANA! ¡ZORRA!- Lisanna prácticamente había soltado una bomba de tiempo en todo el lugar ante una Cana que no se inmuto ante esa acusación sin fundamente y de la nada…

-¡CALLATE!- Juvia salió del mar de gente con una actitud altanera contra Lisanna e incluso propinándole uno de sus ataques de agua en el estómago de la albina para sacarle el aire, la peli azul permaneció a lado de Cana, pero más centrada pero indignada por Lisanna.

-¡CANA-SAN TIENE TODO EL DERECHO A DECIRTELO EN TU CARA! Ya basta de mentiras y de engaños, nos quitaste a una gran amiga, una gran maga y a una gran persona por tus celos.- Juvia le reclamaba a una Lisanna que se veía completamente rodeada por Cana y Juvia quienes sabía que eran buenas amigas de Lucy y no pensó que esto le iba a traer problemas mientras que Mira tratando de mantenerse calmada por la situación, hablo por fin ante su hermana enfrente de ella.

-Lisanna... ¿Es cierto todo lo que escribiste? Dime por favor que no es cierto.- Mira trataba de convencerse así misma que era una mentira ante una Lisanna que quería tener a sus hermanos de su lado pero en eso, el maestro de Fairy Tail, Gildarts Clive siendo el mayor testigo de todos bajaba lentamente las escaleras haciéndose sentir en el lugar los pasos pesados de su maestros y todos se centraron en él, después de mucho esperar ahora era su turno de hablar.

-Todo es cierto Mira y me disculpo por tener que decírtelo yo en presencia de todos los presentes, pero era necesario que todos estuvieran aquí para poder romper esta cortina de mentiras.- La voz de Gildarts era la más seca y cortante hasta el momento y con una cara de pocos amigos.

-Maestro.- Erza solo pudo ver a su maestro acercarse a donde estaba la situación en un punto de quiebre altísimo.

-Confiésalo Lisanna.- Dijo el mago más poderoso del gremio con una mirada muy profunda y desafiante ante una Lisanna que ya sabía que todo se había derrumbado en el lugar y no tuvo otra alternativa recargándose en la mesa dándole la espalda a todos y con una voz entre cortada por la emoción en su cuerpo.

-Ustedes…ninguno de ustedes lo entiende, tenía que hacerlo, me sentía sola cuando estuve en Edolas, me sentía que me moría, dos largos años en que no vi a ninguno de ustedes en especial a Mira-nee, a Elf-ni san y a Natsu y resulta que cuando volvimos, le prestaron más atención a esa mujerzuela que a mí, ella me robo todo lo que yo amaba de este gremio. A mis amigos, a mi propia familia y a Natsu ¡MI NATSU! Esa estúpida me lo había quitado todo.- Lisanna rasgaba la mesa con sus uñas y llenas de rencor en sus palabras, enojada por la situación y recordando como Natsu, el chico del que estuvo un sentimiento especial ahora estaba con una chica desconocida para ella y quien se estaba "robando" a todos, incluso a su familia, Mira solo escuchaba esas palabras llenas de rencor de su hermana menor y sintió un gran peso en su pecho.

-Dios…no por favor, no.- Mira decía con tristeza total al ver a su hermana pensar así, no era ella, no era la pequeña Lisanna que conocía desde ya hace tiempo, no lo era y seguía escuchando la explicación de Lisanna.

-Por eso lo hice…sabía que si todos ignoraban a esa tonta quizás...podrían darse cuenta que ella no era más que un simple remplazo, alguien irrelevante ¡UNA INUTIL!- Lisanna se había perdido en su récor y celos de Lucy llegando a ser desconocida por todos en el lugar y un Natsu que se sentía tan culpable por ser el responsable de todo pero quien sufriría más, sería la familia Strauss.

¡CLAP!

Mira estaba enfrente de su hermana, propinándole una cachetada que le había dolido más a Mira que a Lisanna, la mayor de los Strauss estaba devastada y decepcionada de las acciones de Lisanna y lo peor…era que ella había ayudado en la partida de Lucy.

-¿CÓMO FUISTE CAPAZ LISANNA? ¿CÓMO FUISTE CAPAZ? TU SABES QUE ERES MI HERMANA Y SIEMPRE TE VAMOS A AMAR…PERO LO QUE LE HICISTE A LUCY NO TIENE PERDÓN, ¡NO LO TIENE!- Mira exploto al fin, sin poder contener más las lágrimas y la rabia que tenía arremetió contra su hermana quien se sintió sola y lo único que podía respaldarla de las acusaciones de Cana, se había esfumado. Sin mirar atrás, la mayor de los Strauss salió corriendo del gremio empapada en llanto y todos siendo testigo de esa expresión y Lisanna solo la veía irse, ahora ya estaba sola y ahora estaba a punto de ser juzgada por el juico de Fairy Tail.

-Lisanna, ha causaste mucho daño por dos años para que lo vuelvas a hacer en un día y es tiempo de que se haga lo justo.- El poder de Gildarts se elevaba como la espuma misma haciendo que todas las cosas que no estuvieran fijas comenzaran a temblar y los miembros de Fairy Tail a sentir la gran presencia de poder de Gildarts, Natsu aún seguía en parálisis sosteniendo la foto de Lucy mientras que los demás se sujetaban entre ellos mismos o a algo para evitar moverse abruptamente.

-Este poder…- Gray podía sentir la energía de Gildarts, sin duda haciendo honor a su nombre como el mago más poderoso de Magnolia debajo de los Dragón Slayer.

-Maestro.- Erza veía como Gildarts estaba enfrente de Lisanna, una Lisanna temerosa de todo lo que hizo durante ese tiempo y lo que paso ahora, la pelirroja sabía que era lo que iba a pasar.

-¡LISANNA STRAUSS! ¡CÓMO MAESTRO DE FAIRY TAIL Y POR LA AUTORIDAD QUE SE ME CONFIRIO, QUEDAS EXPULSADA DE FAIRY TAIL!- Gildarts con su poder comenzó a destruir mesas y sillas de madera con algunas partes del suelo y de los muros, Lisanna únicamente podía quedarse en el suelo viendo como había sido expulsada, no sin antes haber sido juzgada por todos.

* * *

**River Yun**

La Venganza de Santa Lucia, uno de los navíos más temidos y más reconocidos de altamar tanto por todo altamar como entre los propios piratas se acercaba con el viento a favor hacia la gran ciudad pirata mejor conocida como River Yun pero dentro del propio barco, todos estaban atendiendo sus asuntos en especial los hermanos Heartfilia quienes se encontraban en la proa del barco mirando el puerto, en especial Fabio quien no decía una palabra y en estos momentos estaba siendo interrogada por su hermana, si había algo que no había cambiado en Lucy en este tiempo era su curiosidad.

-¿Quién es María Cobham?- Dijo Lucy muy interesada en el tema que el resto de la tripulación le había mencionado mientras que el susodicho solo sudaba la gota gorda.

-Es solo una amiga Lucy, es todo.- La respuesta de Fabio no convenció del todo a Lucy incluso de manera implícita escuchaban Michelle mientras miraba el puerto y Nidia atenta a la conversación apagando su moderada rabia y Lucy tuvo una suposición de lo que pasaba.

-No es lo que los demás dicen… ¿acaso es tu novia?- La maga celestial golpeo el hombro de su hermanito con un tono muy pícaro haciendo que el rubio hiciera algo que no estaba acostumbrado de hacer, ruborizarse por eso y Lucy imaginando a Fabio enamorado.

-¡NO ES MI NOVIA!- Fabio trato de defenderse ante la explicación de Lucy mientras con su gran imaginación de escritora pensaba en el amor pirata mientras Michelle se reía de la situación pero nada gracioso para Nidia.

-Lo siento, ella no es mi novia Lucy y no está emparentada conmigo de ninguna manera solo somos amigos y ya.- Fabio se defendía como podía de las insinuaciones de Lucy y de su tremenda imaginación de escritora.

-¿Entonces porque te pusiste así cuando escuchaste ese nombre? No lo entiendo.- Dijo la maga celestial divertida con la situación intentando comprender el comportamiento de Fabio.

-Bueno…es una larga historia.- Fue lo único que dijo el ojiverde aun mirando al frente ya casi llegando a la ciudad más grande de los piratas, Lucy pensaba lo que le dijo su hermano hasta llegar a una conclusión más lógica para ella.

-Te gussssssssssssta.- Lucy imito a cierto Exceed azul enrollando su lengua haciendo que Fabio perdiera la cabeza por lo dicho sonrojándose un poco más mientras Lucy se reía aún más fuerte.

-¡NO TAMPOCO! ¡NO DIGAS ESO LUCY!- Fabio se aloco buscando ya dar por finalizado el tema de María, que tarde o temprano tendría que verla a los ojos, ambos siendo capitanes de dos navíos.

-Parece que le he encontrado el talón de Aquiles a mi hermano.- Lucy dijo divertida con su hermano y de la situación, mostrando una faceta de Lucy nueva para él pero que para ella, era Natural.

-No te rías Lucy, por favor.- Fabio quiso dar el tema por cerrado ante su hermana, mientras que Michelle estaba feliz de ver a Lucy reír una vez más, Quin estaba con Jade aprendiendo de la cultura de los gitanos, Kasumi seguía meditando con su mentor, el gran Dragón TerraKot, Hayes y Rin jugando a las cartas con un saldo negativo para el moreno, James manteniendo el curso del barco y Evans durmiendo en la cola del barco. Al cabo de unos minutos algo largos, el barco ya había llegado a aguas bajas y para Fabio era señal de encallar su navío.

-Muy bien Hayes, prepara el ancla.- El azabache de rastas hizo caso al comando de Fabio y de un solo impulso jalo la cadena del ancla una vez más que el barco ya estaba en el muelle escuchando como el ancla se sujetaba a la tierra marina, tras eso, toda la tripulación bajó del barco por la rampa encabezada por el capitán del barco a su lado izquierdo estaba su familia, Lucy y Michelle Heartfilia y a su lado derecho su primer oficial Nidia seguidos por los demás hasta tocar tierra prácticamente.

-Ah, hace tiempo que no hemos pisado tierra otra vez y mucho menos aquí.- Decía la pelirrosa de Rin estirando sus abrazos después del largo viaje que hicieron.

-Tienes razón.- Le secundo Evans quien también se estiraba después de pasar mucho tiempo en la cola del barco.

-Este lugar no ha cambiado en nada- Dijo con toda calma Hayes de brazos cruzados con sus típicos lentes de sol apoyando la opinión de sus amigos.

-A excepción que llegamos en tiempos de fiesta.- Concluyo Rin la serie de pensamientos con respecto al viaje y a su cansancio, Fabio solo se reía para adentro al escuchar a ese trio con sus comentarios.

-Muy bien, fijen el barco con las cuerdas, no quiero sorpresas mientras nos reabastecemos.- Fabio comenzó a dar indicaciones a todos menos a Nidia, Michelle y a Lucy con Jade, mientras que los demás comenzaron a asegurar el barco con fuerza gracias a la magia de gravedad de Rin, mientras que Lucy estaba maravillada por la ciudad, no era como la imaginaba, ya que había edificios grandes hechos de madera y otros materiales, un montón de barcos en los puertos, tabernas a montón y armerías por todas partes, también joyerías de los diferentes tesoros de los piratas y muchas palmeras, una vista muy exótica mientras Lucy seguía observándolo maravillada.

-Es muy grande la ciudad.- Dijo prácticamente sin palabras Lucy la gran ciudad de River Yun con Kasumi a su lado quien no quiso ayudar a Fabio por sus cuestiones personales, después de un tiempo de asegurar el barco Fabio llamó a toda su tripulación para nuevas indicaciones.

-Bien señores y señoritas, venimos para reabastecernos y a estar un tiempo aquí así que Evans haz la evaluación de los daños del barco y repara lo que se pueda reparar, Hayes y Rin ustedes se harán cargo del abastecimiento del barco, balas de cañón, alimento, bebida y si pueden cambien algunos de nuestros tesoros por otros, los demás vendrán conmigo.- Cada uno de los involucrados asentían a sus indicaciones y eventualmente se separaron a un paso tranquilo siendo Evans el único que no se apartó del lugar para ver los daños de la Venganza de Santa Lucia por ser el especialista de madera de toda la tripulación. Más delante de él y del puerto, se encontraba la caravana de la tripulación del capitán Fabio Heartfilia atrayendo la atención de algunos jóvenes piratas y viejos lobos de mar observando la caravana pero en concreto enfocando sus miradas en la hermosa chica rubia de ojos achocolatados quien podía sentir las mismas miradas, sintiendo la presión de las miradas en ellos.

-Todos nos están observando.- Dijo susurrando Lucy a Kasumi quien volteaba a ver a los demás en los muelles y demás calles, ella se puso en guardia por cualquier cosa con su hermana a un lado pero en eso, la primer oficial se acercó para explicarles la situación.

-Es natural Lucy, Fabio es respetado en estas tierras, sus historias son las más conocidas entre todos los capitanes pirata, además de que es la primera vez que te ven en esta ciudad.- Dijo Nidia con su clásica seriedad y explicándole a Lucy como en River Yun se le tiene respeto a los capitanes más importantes de los piratas como lo era su hermano, la rubia sonrió al ver que su hermano se había hecho de un nombre y reputación, tomándolo como una buena figura de inspiración. Mientras que Quin solo miraba a Lucy con tranquilidad repasando las 5 visiones que vio antes de llegar y estaba preguntándose ¿Cuándo pasarían?

"_Lucy…aún no sé cuándo estas visiones se cumplirán, pero estoy temiendo de que lleguen antes de que puedas alcanzar esa felicidad que buscas"_

-Lucy.- Fabio atrajo la atención de su hermana quien seguía viendo parte de la ciudad de River Yun haciendo que Lucy dejara su mundo lleno de imaginación.

-¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto amablemente la maga celestial sujetando con cuidado sus llaves.

-Por aquí hay unas tiendas que venden cosas exóticas, quizás te pueda interesar.- Dijo Fabio con toda tranquilidad observándolos diferentes lugares llenos de "establecimientos" por así decirlo y Lucy solo tenía una pregunta en su mente.

-¿Qué tipo de cosas?-Pregunto inocentemente Lucy.

-Objetos mágicos, armas, amuletos y llaves si te interesan.- Explico Fabio con lujo de detalle haciendo que Lucy ampliara su vista al escuchar eso, no sabía que los piratas recolectaban ese tipo de cosas, sabía que eran grandes amansadores de fortuna pero de ese tipo de objetos no se la esperaban.

-¿Enserio?- Dijo Lucy algo emocionada porque ella esperaba comprar algunas cosas con la cantidad de dinero que ella tenía mientras ella y Fabio caminaban tranquilamente más adelantados que los demás.

-La mayoría de los piratas son hombres y mujeres comunes de grandes habilidades, pero hay algunos que son como nosotros y en nuestros viajes hemos recolectado objeto mágicos muy interesantes.- Dijo Fabio enfatizando en su tripulación, una muy poco común conformado por magos de todas las partes del mundo.

-Ya veo, son una comunidad diferente.- Dijo Lucy muy interesada en el tema con respecto en que se diferenciaba a un mago de un pirata, luego su hermano le respondió.

-Los magos y piratas son iguales con sus excepciones claro está, pero este es un mundo más hostil, donde el que tiene más riquezas es más poderoso, estamos expuestos a perderlo todo en una sola batalla y somos fugitivos de las diferentes compañías militares de la marina como la Wester Hill Company.- Contesto Fabio la pregunta de su hermana caminando por un sendero con llaves empedradas y con un clima algo caribeño.

-Entiendo, escuche las historias de esa compañía militar, es la más influyente de todas por su gran poder militar y político desde hace ya 20 años, siendo los precursores de una campaña militar.- Lucy había escuchado con respecto sobre las compañías militares que estaban al servicio del reino de Fiore y destacaba más la Wester Hill Company e incluso el relato de la más famosa campaña militar en los últimos años.

-La quema de velas negras, comandada por el arquitecto de la compañía desde hace 20 años…William Forge.- Fabio aún tenía la imagen de Forge en su mente, el muy bastardo se había salido con la suya con el disparo que casi mató a Nidia, pero había más cosas entre ellos, una historia que con la nostalgia de estar en River Yun revelaría. Tras unos minutos habían llegado a un establecimiento donde se vendían los artículos antes dichos por Fabio, no era muy grande pero nada es lo que parece, Lucy se quedó impresionada por el aspecto tan natural del lugar hecho con bambú y madera.

-Aquí es, una de las tiendas de objetos mágicos más importantes de aquí y la mejor, vamos.- Fabio entro sin nada más que decir por la puerta de madera y bambú con una Lucy muy emocionada para ver qué era lo que podía encontrar mientras que los demás se quedaron afuera por orden de Nidia, ya que ella pensó que los dos necesitaban un tiempo de calidad entre hermanos.

**Dentro del establecimiento **

-Wow, mira cuantas cosas hay aquí.- Lucy vio con sus ojos encantadores todo lo que se podía imaginar, diferentes frascos de pociones y hechizos, armas muy raras y que no creía que existían ese tipo de cosas, múltiples bajaras, libros ya antiguos como los de la biblioteca de Crocus y pergaminos en excelente estados, el estado de Lucy era de alegría pura mientras era observada por Fabio.

-Aquí puedes encontrar de todo aquí Lucy y al decir de todo, es todo.- Dijo Fabio con su tono de voz ya más calmada mientras Lucy miraba todas las cosas y observar sus precios para poder pagarlas, se sorprendió lo caras que eran pero no le preocupaba el dinero ya que había ahorrado mucho en sus viajes, observando los libros y sus portadas junto con algunos objetos mágicos muy interesantes, Fabio solo miro a Lucy como le inyectaba felicidad enfocando su mirada en las muñecas de su dulce hermana, unos vendajes que cubrían las quemaduras o más en concreto la marca del Dragón, él sentía algo en Lucy, como una preocupación y no era para menos que estaba al pendiente del situación de Lucy y la de su sobrino…y él padre del mismo.

-Oye… ¿Extrañas tu vida antes de encontrarnos?- Fabio pregunto mientras miraba unos libros que para él no le llamaban la atención en comparación a Lucy quien los veía muy interesantes y pudo prestar atención a la pregunta de su hermano

-Pues ser fugitiva todo el tiempo y siempre estar en la lluvia cuando me movía no es la mejor vida que tenía hasta ahora.- Contesto divertida la rubia recordando todas la travesías en bosques, montañas y ciudades tratando de buscar refugio, Fabio solo rio por la gran respuesta de Lucy pero él quería saber otra cosa.

-No me refería a eso, sino a que si extrañas a tus amigos, tu vida en Magnolia, ¿Fairy Tail?- Cuando Fabio menciono Fairy Tail, Lucy se detuvo en su inspección quedándose prácticamente congelada y para ella, recordar esos momentos con sus amigos y con Natsu, le eran algo dolorosos, ya que todo lo que pasaron en especial con el Dragón Slayer se había ido a la basura en aquella noche que la hizo llorar y tomar esta decisión, aun dolida por ese evento y el ver como el chico del cual se había enamorado se alejaba de ella para no volver y aun recordando ese beso amargo entre ellos, atravesando más la herida, Lucy trago saliva y muy seria secándose las pocas lagrimas que tenía, dio su respuesta.

-A veces Fabio, solo recordando los mejores y más bellos momentos en Magnolia y en Fairy Tail, cuando lleguemos quizás puedas conocerlos, son buena gente.- Dijo Lucy aun con el nudo en la garganta y separando los eventos trágicos en las viejas aventuras que ella vivió cuando se unió al gremio más fuerte de Magnolia con Levy, Mira, Cana, Gray, Erza, Happy, Wendy con Natsu, el padre de Lucio.

-¿Y lo extrañas?- Fabio dio en el clavo del asunto, Lucy apretando su puño con fuerza dio una respuesta muy tajante.

-No, no lo extraño…lo odio con todo mí ser y si no fuera el padre de mi hijo, ni lo contemplaría para nada.- Lucy en realidad estaba tan molesta que incluso sentía lastima por Natsu pero aun con todo el resentimiento que ella poseía, no podía quitarse a Natsu de su mente…ni de su corazón ya frágil.

"_Natsu…como te odio y a la vez…no puedo odiarte por ser el padre de Lucio"_

**Afuera de la tienda.**

-¿Quin que tienes?- Pregunto el chico de los mechones plateados quien veía a una Quin con un pequeño dolor de cabeza quien estaba sentada en el piso y Nidia únicamente mirando para todos lados en caso de estar alerta.

-Me dolió la cabeza es todo.- Contesto rápidamente la albina, pero no convencía del todo a James.

-Dormiste por dos días y eso me preocupa Quin.- Dijo James tratando de hacerle ver los hechos a Quin y aunque era cierto todo eso la albina mejor no le dijo nada a James para no preocuparlo más de lo que estaba.

-No es nada James, gracias por preocuparte por mí.- Quin le regalo una dulce sonrisa a James para no preocuparlo, James mejor decidió desistir en su intento por saber que era lo que tenía Quin mientras la susodicha se enfocó a Nidia.

-Nidia ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- Dijo la albina haciendo que Nidia volteara a verla y con tranquilidad.

-Claro Quin ¿Qué sucede?- Dijo Nidia con su tono de voz más suave que cuando ella daba indicaciones en el barco.

-¿Alguna vez te has enamorado?- La pregunta de Quin sorprendió a los presentes y más a la castaña quien rápidamente se paralizo sin poder articular una palabras, estaba sorprendida por la pregunta de la albina que trato de que ella le explicara la naturaleza de esa pregunta incluso ocultando su nerviosismo y sus mejillas algo rojas.

-Pues he visto que tú has estado algo distante y fuera de sí cuando estas con el capitán, porque me lo preguntaba.- Cuando Quin dijo porque de la pregunta Nidia simplemente no supo que contestar al cabo de unos minutos.

-Bu-bu-bueno yo l-l-le tengo un gran respeto y confianza, es todo.- Dijo Nidia con su voz cortada y tartamudeando para por lo menos quitarse un peso de encima, haciendo que Quin quedara algo satisfecha con su respuesta.

-Ya veo…lo siento si te hice sentir incomoda.- Dijo Quin tratando de no ventilar a un más a la pobre de Nidia quien se sentía algo incomoda.

-No te preocupes Quin, no pasa nada.- La voz de Nidia se oía algo más tranquila pero no se podía bajar su tono rojizo en las mejillas, cuando trato de cambiar de tema y de concentrarse en alguien más…

-¿Alguien ha visto a las hermanas?- Pregunto Nidia muy confundida de la desaparición de las hermanas Tenjounin y buscándolas con la vista, pero sin resultados.

**Centro de River Yun**

-¿Qué buscamos Kasumi-nee?- Jade preguntaba con intereses mientras veía a su hermana mirando para todos lados en River Yun siendo observada por algunos piratas que se sorprendían de ver a una chica con la actitud temeraria de caminar sola por esta ciudad.

-Nuestra propia aventura como hermanas Jade, hemos estado tanto tiempo en el barco que necesitaba estirar las piernas ¿no crees?- Decía Kasumi con muchas ganas de hacer algo que estar caminando y esperando, además de continuar con su entrenamiento y para eso, tenía que llevarse a Jade con ella para no perderla, a pesar de que solo era dos años mayor que ella, Kasumi era sobreprotectora.

-Tienes razón Kasumi-nee.- Dijo la chica peli azul mirando para todos lados, en esos instantes las hermanas Tenjounin estaban por su cuenta y gracias a las habilidades de la azabache, podían ir al barco sin temor a perderse.

-Hay mucho por aquí, no sé por dónde empezar.- Dijo Kasumi mirando para todos lados incluyendo una zona llena de palmaras que loas llevaría a donde los propios piratas no habían llegado, una sensación en el cuerpo de la Dragón Slayer la puso en alerta con un pequeño dolor en la pierna, notado por Jade.

-¿Qué sucede Kasumi-nee?- Pregunto la susodicha mirando a su hermana hacer una pequeña mueca de dolor.

-No es nada Jade, solo un pequeño dolor.- Dijo Kasumi con tranquilidad, sabiendo que cierto Dragón la estaba llamando en su mente, al parecer sentía algo o presentía que algo iba a pasar

"_¿Qué sucede TerraKot?"_

"_**Siento una presencia conocida a tu izquierda"**_

"_¿Qué sientes?"_

"_**Siento la esencia de tu clan"**_

"_¿Estás seguro?"_

"_**Solo hay una forma de saberlo ¿No crees?"**_

-Vamos Jade, ya sé a dónde iremos.- Dijo la Dragón Slayer con su sonrisa característica adentrándose en la zona salvaje de toda la ciudad, jade no entendía que mosca le había picado a su hermana pero sin duda esto sería una gran aventura para ellas, la primera de quizás muchas.

-Si Kasumi-nee- Jade con la misma velocidad que su hermana para ingresar a la zona salvaje y la pregunta ahora era ¿Qué era lo que sentía TerraKot? Solo el tiempo lo dirá.

**La tienda de mágica.**

-Esta llave no la he visto y es de un color muy extraño.- Lucy por algunos minutos estaba observando una llave como las suyas que estaba en una pequeña caja de vidrio con un gran precio, alto por otra forma de decirlo, muy suspicaz la rubia la seguía viendo analizando ya que ella no la había visto ni del material del que estaba hecha la llave.

-¿Qué tiene de extraño el color?- Pregunto Fabio jugando con sus pistolas, incluso para él que poseía las llaves del altamar no le parecía extraño ese tipo de llaves.

-En mis viajes he visto llaves de colores diferentes que representan algo, pero esta llave, está hecha de bronce.- Respondo Lucy observando la llave con intriga para preguntarse si el precio la valía o quizás era un truco.

-Pues cómprala hermanita, no pierde nada.- Fue la respuesta más sencilla que Fabio pudo haber dado en el idea haciendo reír a Lucy, en un tiempo de calidad de hermanos, la puerta de madera se abrió revelando una figura nueva para la maga celestial pero muy conocida para Fabio.

-¿Interrumpo algo? ¿Fabio?- La voz en un tono muy seductor atrajo la atención del rubio quien sintió escalofríos y al darse la media vuelta sus sospechas estaba confirmadas al igual como Lucy se giró para ver a la dueña de esa voz tan seductora revelando a una mujer de cabello corto de un tono rojizo como el fuego y de la misma edad que la de Fabio, vestida de la misma forma en la que estuvo en su barco con su espada a la cintura y una pistola en el otro lado de ella.

-María.- Solo pudo decir Fabio mirando a la pelirroja a los ojos.

-Fabio.- Le respondió el saludo la capitana de "La Danza Ardiente" María Cobham mientras Lucy solo la veía y supo que aquí saldrían disparados los cañones.

"_Oh Dios…creo que estoy en medio de dos llamaradas"_

_Continuara…_

* * *

Un Review, una sugerencia, una queja o una turba furiosa con antorchas y espadas como siempre


	3. Capítulo 2: María Cobham

Buenos días lectores y admiradores varios, en este sabado nuevamente les traigo el capitulo numero 3 de esta historia donde la aventura apenas comienza, antes de empezar, puse una encuesta en mi perfil para saber su opinión y que puede ayudar para la trama, nuevamente gracias por su apoyo para seguir continuando, así que vamos a darle con el capitulo de hoy

Recuerden que Fairy Tail Le pertenece a Hiro Mashima-Sama y no lo hago por dinero ni nada de eso, solo lo hago por diversión.

* * *

**La Hermandad Heartfilia: Historias de Altamar.**

**Capítulo 2: María Cobham**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**River Yun**

-Hola Fabio.- La chica pelirroja con su mirada que liberaba literalmente fuego observo al ojiverde sin despegarle la vista de encima y haciendo unos gestos de felicidad por ver a Fabio nuevamente causando que el capitán de La Venganza de Santa Lucia se pusiera algo nervioso y tragara algo de saliva mientras Lucy miraba a aquella mujer mayor por cinco años.

-María.- Fueron las únicas palabras de Fabio al ver a una ya conocida María a la que reconocía como una gran capitana de su barco pero a la vez uno de sus mayores problemas en su vida llena de piratería mientras que la pelirroja no le quitaba la mirada al rubio.

-No sabía que estabas…acompañado.- María se enfocó en Lucy quien opto por una postura fuerte al presenciar la miraba de María incluso cuando ella se le acercó para verla más de cerca prácticamente escaneándola por la mirada mientras que en sus pensamientos, María la ponía nerviosa ya que ella no sabía nada de la pelirroja y viceversa, María se sintió algo celosa por la presencia de Lucy por unos instantes.

-Y dime ¿Quién eres tú muchachita? Y ¿Qué haces a lado de MI Fabio?- María prácticamente hizo énfasis en el MI, mientras Lucy podía notar algo familiar en María y le recordó a cierta maga peli azul de agua que prácticamente era así con ella y Lucy rápidamente puso las cosas en calma.

-Este, no no no es lo que tú crees, Fabio es mi hermano es todo.- Dijo Lucy al principio riendo nerviosamente para luego tomar confianza en ella misma y plantarse ante María sin problemas mientras Fabio veía la escena, era la segunda chica que se podía así frente a María, la primera había sido Nidia. Mientras que la pelirroja estaba impresionada por su actitud cayéndole bien en ese momento pero aun así quería hacer un "juego" y solo podían jugar, eligiendo a Fabio para su juego.

-¿Su hermana? Fabio nunca ha dicho que tiene una hermana ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste amor?- María comenzó a jugar con sus cabellos rojizos como el fuego y a usar un tono de voz sexy, caminando alrededor de Fabio mientras el rubio permanecía sereno ante el intento de no caer en el juego de María.

-María, es una larga historia y me gustaría contártela ahora pero en estos momentos estoy con mi hermana.- Fabio fue concreto con su decisión mientras era observado por Lucy quien veía a su hermano siendo como él es, pero no podía evitar preguntarse que había entre él y María quien se percató de la situación mirando a los dos hermanos Heartfilia y ciertamente comprobando los punto de Fabio que estaban a su favor.

-Ciertamente se parecen pero en fin, permíteme presentarme. María Cobham, capitana de "La Danza Ardiente" el navío más rápido y temido de los mares del este.- María nuevamente enfocada a Lucy saludándola con la mano de forma cordial y cariñosa.

-Muchos gusto María, Lucy Heartfilia.- Lucy le correspondió de la misma manera con esa cordialidad mientras Fabio veía a las dos chicas que intentaban dar el primer paso conociéndose, siendo algo bueno para él, pero María no iba a terminar su pequeño "juego"

-¿Lucy? Qué bonito nombre si me lo preguntas, sinceramente eres un misterio Lucy después de todo, en esta isla nadie te ha visto y mucho menos a lado de Fabio.- Decía María caminando por la tienda de magia recopilando los hechos y siendo una observadora hábil algo que Fabio destacaba en María pero aun saltaba una pregunta.

-¿A qué viniste María?- La pregunta de Fabio atrajo la atención de la pelirroja quien puso en acción la segunda parte de su "Reencuentro" con el capitán rubio.

-Pues te estuve buscando Fabio o que ¿Ya no te acuerdas de mí?- María se pegó al hombro de Fabio de una forma algo cariñosa jugando con el mango de su espada mientras Fabio solo escuchaba esas palabras de la capitana de "La Danza Ardiente"

-No digas eso María, es solo que me sorprende esta actitud tuya.- Dijo Fabio muy interesado, María sabia a donde quería ir en estos momentos de "reencuentro"

-Entonces podemos hablar ¿En privado?- María le insinuó a Fabio de manera seria y sin ningún tipo de compromiso saliendo de la tienda por otra puerta de madera y bambú, el rubio quería saber a dónde iba todo esto, para encontrarse con una Lucy que lo veía muy profundamente y evitando reír a carcajadas.

-Ve Fabio, yo estaré con los demás, no quiero interrumpir tu charla con tu novia.- Lucy se río un poco haciendo que Fabio se avergonzara por lo que su hermana le había dicho, al parecer no podía sacarse eso de Lucy pero no podía esperar menos de su hermana menor con su gran talento para imaginar cosas, el rubio aun avergonzado salió por donde salió la pelirroja dejando a Lucy a solas con la llave misteriosa que estaba en una pequeña caja de cristal para saber de dónde provenía.

-Muy bien llave misteriosa, veamos que misterios tienes.- Lucy sacó de todas sus llaves la llave de la cruz, una llave de plata para descubrir todos sus misterios y de ver si puede comprarla, después de todo, Lucy siempre a donde iba, si encontraba una llave, la conseguiría por todos los medios necesarios.

.

.

.

.

**Parte trases de la tienda**

Al momento en el que Fabio salió de la tienda dejando a su hermana sola para poder ver la misteriosa llave que para él no había misterio alguno, se puso a buscar con la mirada a María recargándose en una de las palmeras del lugar mientras que de la nada, María ya estaba enfrente de él regalándole una sonrisa seductora, él rubio tomo de la cintura a la susodicha y ella del cuello de Fabio para hundirse en un beso lleno de pasión entra ambos capitanes. Dejándose llevar por sus instintos y pasiones ambos no sentían algún remordimiento alguno mientras María estaba muy aferrada a Fabio incluso queriendo romperle la ropa mientras Fabio recorría sus manos en la bella figura de la pelirroja hasta llegar en un momento donde ambos se separaron para buscar el aire que necesitaban.

-¿Me extrañaste?- Pregunto María muy seductoramente con un Fabio quien solo la miraba con esa misma intensidad para nuevamente fundirse en un beso más por poco tiempo.

-En cierto modo.- Contesto Fabio de la única manera que podía contestar: siendo todo un pirata, pero eso a María no le importaba ya que ambos compartían su estilo de vida y ambos seguían en lo suyo con una María sacando mucho más sus emociones.

-Yo a ti si Fabio.- Replico María aferrada en el rubio en el dulce clima del caribe mientras continuaban en lo sueño de una manera muy romántica. María y Fabio sin importar quien los viera a ellos no les importaba expresando su relación extraña, la pelirroja llegaba con sus manos suaves como la seda debajo de la ropa del rubio para tocar su torso y pecho pero de un momento a otros ella se detuvo al notar con el tacto que Fabio tenía unas pequeñas heridas de hojas de espadas parando su "asunto" para preocuparse por el capitán de La Venganza de Santa Lucia.

-¿Qué te paso?- María le pregunto al rubio con algo de preocupación mirando las heridas que tenía en dichas zonas de su cuerpo, para Fabio no le era importante.

-Una pelea contra algunos militares, fueron muchos pero pudimos con ellos.- Fabio contesto sin interés por eso pero aún estaba consciente de la preocupación de María, porque ambos como la mayoría de los piratas tenían la misma preocupación: William Forge.

-Fue Forge ¿Verdad?- La intuición de María fue superior a la astucia de Fabio para ocultar la verdad creando un ambiente de silencio como si fuera un cementerio incluso ambos separándose y una María algo preocupada cambiando por completo su personalidad.

-Tu silencio te delata Fabio, te enfrentaste a él y casi te hace daño, sabes muy bien que ese bastardo no se anda con cuentos baratos y que te pudo haber matado.- María comenzaba a expresarse con una voz angustiada pensando en el monstruo que era Forge incluso abrazándose ella misma, Fabio supo que tenía que intervenir ahora.

-María, ya hemos tenido esta platica varias veces y te lo volveré a decir otra vez, si Forge y yo estamos destinados a pelear hasta que uno de los dos muera, así será.- El ojiverde puso en claro las cosas con respecto a sus hasta ahora enfrentamientos con Forge, sabía que ambos estarían destinados a verse una vez más, preocupando más a la pelirroja.

-No entiendes que por otro momento casi te pierdo y me dolería mucho si te pasara algo.- María seguía aún expresando su preocupación por la situación de Forge con Fabio, siendo la única que sabía de la situación de Fabio, pero había tocado un punto personal para ellos.

-María, sabes que tú y yo no tenemos nada, no insistas más.- Fabio había puesto en claro que entre María y él, había una relación muy extraña y al ser escuchada por María, ella intento hacer otro más de sus "jugadas"

-Después de tantas locuras que tú y yo hemos tenido, sin contar las veces en las que hemos estado tú y yo solos…en la misma cama… ¿Por qué dices que no tenemos nada?- María puso sus dedos en el pecho de Fabio recorriéndolos en la anatomía del rubio incluso jugando sus las pistolas y las llaves de altamar de Fabio.

-¿Es porque soy una pirata?- María enterneció su voz para que Fabio pudiera notarla como ella la extrañaba, Fabio solo miraba como María prácticamente le hacía ojitos tiernos.

-No digas eso María, los dos somos piratas y ambos somos capitanes. Pero lo nuestro termino ya hace tiempo ¿Lo olvidas?- Fabio daba su punto con respecto a lo que la pelirroja decía pero aun así ella tenía una jugada secreta.

-Entiendo…entonces ¿Qué somos?- Pregunto una vez más María mirando los orbes de Fabio.

-Solos dos lobos de mar María y nada más.- Concreto el mayor de los Heartfilia sobre su situación pero María estaba demasiado cerca él y lo que aun hacia su situación a favor.

-Aun así.- Aquella últimas palabras de María terminaron con un beso aún más intenso para ambos capitanes pero solo por una corta duración ya que hubo algo que le llamo la atención a Fabio.

-Sus labios… ¿Es chocolate?- Pregunto algo pícaro Fabio mientras María solo lo miraba con ojos enternecedores.

-Tu favorito ¿No te arrepientes de esto, señor de lo correcto?- Pregunto la pelirroja muy "Descaradamente" ante un Fabio que estaba entre la espada y la piedra.

-A veces soy un sinvergüenza.- Fue la respuesta más concreta del hermano de Lucy mientras aún estaba bajo la mira de María haciéndola reír pero luego la pelirroja se separó de él para poder hablar de algo más

-Oye, necesito hablar algo serio contigo Fabio.- Dijo la pelirroja de brazos cruzados y modulando su tono de voz dejando a Fabio interesado.

-¿Dime María?- Pregunto a esas el ojiverde mientras María lo miraba, adoptando una actitud relajada y preocupada en su mente.

-¿Estás seguro de seguir luchando contra Forge?- La pregunta saco de balance a Fabio ya que él le había contado a María todo lo sucedido con Forge, siendo la única de todos los capitanes, el rubio comenzó a recordar su último enfrentamiento con Forge y casi costándole la pérdida de su primer oficial, María se quería expresar aún más su sentir.

-Es decir mira todo el daño que nos ha hecho como piratas, ha hundido barcos y asesinado a piratas excepcionales, negándose a descansar hasta vernos con la soga al cuello.- María sabía muy bien de lo que hablaba, ella incluso había enfrentado a Forge y no con buenos resultados, incluso teniendo que salir del combate para evitar caer ante el cazador de las velas negras, Fabio entendía la situación pero no había otra opción.

-Forge es la clave María, si logro desmantelar su operación y hundir su barco junto a él, daremos por finalizado esta batalla tan larga he hemos librado y nuestra comunidad seguirá con vida.- Dijo Fabio con toda la calma del mundo.- Fabio entendía que sin Forge, la Wester Hill Company no tendría más poder y los piratas seguirían dominando los mares sin problemas de enfrentarse al viejo capitán y experimentado para variar.

-Tienes razón Fabio, Forge sin duda es un hombre letal e inteligente pero muy confiado pero aun así… ¿Estamos dispuestos a darle el golpe final antes que nosotros?- María se cuestionaba a sí misma, no se sentía cómoda por esta situación y el saber que Forge los perseguía hacia las cosas aún más difíciles, el rubio puso su mano en el hombro de la pelirroja para tranquilizarla.

-Yo estoy dispuesto a eso María…por el bien de los piratas, por mi tripulación y por mi hermana.- Al mencionar a su hermana, María tenía una pregunta con respecto a su relación con Lucy, siendo su hermana ¿Quizás?

-Pero no comprendo ¿Cómo puede ser tu hermana si llevan apellidos diferentes?- Dijo María muy atrevida en su pregunta y era cierto, ella no conocía el verdadero secreto de la situación por lo que Fabio tuvo que ser honesto con ella.

-Es porque yo no soy Fabio VanCorr.- Al decir eso Fabio, María quedo algo confundida por eso y creyó que estaba jugando con ella, pero al mirar como Fabio cambiaba de tono su voz y su respiración más pesada, continúo escuchando.

-Soy Fabio Heartfilia.- El capitán de "La Venganza de Santa Lucia" revelo su verdadero identidad a lo cual María se quedó impresionada, un apellido no podía cambiar toda la historia de una persona, pero en Fabio era diferente porque había una historia diferente que pronto él iba a contarle a María.

.

.

.

.

**La tienda de Magia.**

-¿Entonces que me puedes decir de esta llave, Crux?- Lucy se encontraba aun en la tienda de magia sentada en una silla de madera aun observando la llave de bronce que se encontraba en la caja de cristal con su espíritu de plata levitando sobre la llave mientras la veía detenidamente, Crux fue convocado para poder obtener información con respecto a ese tipo de llaves.

-Ciertamente es una llave ¿Cuál es tu pregunta?- Crux dijo algo olvidadizo mientras Lucy solo se avergonzaba de la "Respuesta" de su espíritu.

-Esta llave está hecha de bronce y en mis viajes nunca se menciona nada con respecto a una llave hecha de bronce.- Dijo Lucy por tercera vez en el día hacia su espíritu para percatarse que nuevamente Crux se había dormido nuevamente mientras Lucy solo tenía una gota en su cabeza al ver esa acción.

"_Vaya…debe estar buscando, pero que sea pronto"_

-¡LO TENGO!- Crux grito haciendo que las aves que estaban en las palmeras salieran mientras Nidia y los demás volteaba para ver de dónde provenía ese grito.

-¡NO GRITES PARA LA OTRA!- Lucy ahora fue quien grito de la misma intensidad espantando a las aves nuevamente y nuevamente atrayendo la atención de Nidia quien no sabía de qué eran esos gritos, después Crux se puso serio para poder hablar con Lucy de la información que había recabado en el mundo espiritual.

-Mmm, ciertamente no hay nada escrito sobre las llaves de bronce pero no significa que no existan dentro del mundo humano y espiritual. Las llaves de Bronce son únicamente 3 y están esparcidos en los puntos más recónditos de todo su mundo.- Relataba Crux con mucho intereses mientras Lucy escuchaba atenta y también pensando por qué estas llaves no tenían registro alguno de existencia, ni siquiera Loke le había dicho nada con respecto a la existencia de esas llaves de bronce.

-Estas llaves pueden invocar a los denominados "Nórdicos" también recibiendo el nombre de las Llaves Nórdicas. Un conjunto de llaves que cuanto están juntas son tan poderosas como el propio guardián de Leo.- Lucy comenzó a imaginarse como seria esos espíritus para ser tan fuertes como Loke, pero su desventaja era que tenían que estar las tres juntas para mostrar ese potencial y relacionaba la palabra "Nórdicos" con los vikingos.

-Llaves Nórdicas…me gustaría ver de que es capaz esta llave, la comprare y a todo esto ¿Dónde está Fabio?- Lucy se preguntaba en donde podría estar su hermano y luego recordó que esta en un "asunto privado" con María causándole risa e imaginándose cosas algo…intimas, mientras sacaba su bolsa de Jewelles para comprar la llave que valía unos 50,000 Jewelles.

.

.

.

.

**En lo más profundo de la zona salvaje.**

-Afortunadamente puedo usar mis garras de Dragón para cortar la maleza aunque no sé qué nos espera del otro lado ¿No crees Jade?- Kasumi podía cortar la maleza de la zona salvaje con sus manos transformadas en garras de dragón siendo guiada por su Dragón interno quien había detectado la presencia de su clan, el clan Tenjounin, algo extraño para la azabache quien sabía que todo su clan ya no existía pero si había alguien aún con vida…pues tendría que revelar varios secretos, mientras era seguida por Jade quien aún traía las misma ropas que llevaba en White Fish caminando por donde Kasumi pasaba y fue en esos momentos en el que ellas estaban solas donde se le vino a la mente una pregunta.

-Si Kasumi-nee, ya que estamos nosotras dos aquí hermana ¿puedo preguntarte algo?- Jade atrajo la atención de su hermana quien paro de cortar la hojas para mirar a su hermana peli azul.

-¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto Kasumi quitándose las hojas de la cabeza mientras Jade después de replantearse la pregunta varias veces, se decidió a preguntar.

-¿Qué piensas del hermano de Lucy?- Jade al hacer esa pregunta hizo que su hermana se pusiera muy nerviosa y luego algo molesta, recordando como el hermano de Lucio la molestaba por diversión y lo que para ella era un insulto, era que Fabio la llamara: Princesa caprichosa.

-¿P-P-P-Porque p-p-preguntas eso Jade?- Kasumi trato de cambiar de tema sin pensar en las cosas en las que ella y Fabio discutían, a veces incomodándola mucho.

-Es que a veces pienso que no te cae bien, bueno, ambos parecen odiarse pero no entiendo porque.- Jade se hacia esa pregunta varias veces al notar a su hermana y al hermano de Lucy pelearse en el momento que sea, incluso cuando ella meditaba, Fabio hacia un tono burlón a Kasumi mientras la susodicha solo suspiraba pesadamente para responderle a su hermana.

-No lo sé Jade, a veces creo que es un presumido total y que simplemente quiere ser el centro de atención, además que de que no sabe recibir a una mujer con caballerosidad, pero que se podía esperar de él siendo un pirata.- Kasumi fue directa pero aun así creyendo que las discusiones con Fabio eran algo tontas y sin sentido pero no podía evitarlo, ya que lo hacía para molestarla, usando sus garras de Dragón para cortar las ramas de los arboles Kasumi avanzo pero no se dio cuenta la azabache que salieron de la nada varias lanzas con púas en dirección así ella, para cuando Kasumi volteo las lanzas ya estaba cerca de ella casi por dos centímetros y solo trato de cubrirse con sus escamas como último medio de defensa para únicamente ver algo que ella misma no lo podría creer.

Cuando Kasumi abrió los ojos, descubrió que alguien estaba delante de ella y cuando miro con detenimiento, pudo ver que era su hermana menor Jade, quien estaba enfrente de ella con las manos enfrente recibiendo las lanzas pero sus manos tenían algo más, un circulo de tono jade salía de sus manos creando un escudo del mismo material resistiendo las lanzas para luego tirarlas al suelo, Jade se sorprendió a si misma de lo que había hecho.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?- Kasumi le pregunto a su hermana acerca de lo que acababa de hacer pero sin obtener respuesta y solo mirando a su hermana.

-Yo…no lo sé.- Jade decía algo asustada, nunca había hecho eso antes pero al ver a su hermana en peligro simplemente se puso enfrente de ella y salió como si nada, Kasumi solo miraba a su hermana con extrañez ¿Acaso tenía que ver con lo que estaban buscando o era una coincidencia?

.

.

.

.

**La tienda de Magia.**

-Nidia, gracias por esperar perdón si hubo algún inconveniente.- Lucy decía ya afuera de la tienda de magia guardando su nueva posesión, una llave nórdica o llave de bronce mirando a la castaña quien la recibió con una sonrisa, seguido por James y Quin quienes estaban descansando placenteramente pero faltaba alguien más del grupo.

-No hay problema Lucy, no hay nada que perdonar pero ¿Y el capitán?- Nidia miro para todos lados de donde estaba Lucy sin señales de su capitán, lo cual a Lucy se le hizo extraño ya que pensó que habían visto a Fabio salir con María.

-¿Fabio? ¿No está con ustedes?- Pregunto Lucy a James y a Quin quienes solo encogieron los hombros sin saber nada de su capitán y a Nidia le parecía muy raro la situación.

-No, no salió de la tienda, estuve al pendiente todo este tiempo.- James contesto al cuestionamiento de Lucy mientras los presentes se hacían la misma pregunta hasta que Lucy volvió a hablar.

-Pero si ya tiene tiempo que salió con María.- Cuando Lucy menciono el nombre de María, cierta castaña comenzó a ponerse de poco a poco, algo…molesta por así decirlo incluso tronado sus nudillos.

-¿María? ¿María Cobham?- El tono de Nidia era aterrador y con una cara de pocos amigos, Quin solo suspiro sabiendo que iba a haber problemas y James no dijo nada mientras Lucy solo se alejaba de la castaña que parecía explotar en el momento.

-Nidia…me estas asustando.- Dijo la rubia muy nerviosa y aterrada del comportamiento de la primer oficial, le recordaba mucho a Erza en sus momentos de autoridad e ira.

-No pasa nada Lucy, estoy bien pero el capitán tendrá mucho que explicar.- Nidia trato de ser amable con Lucy para no aterrarla aún más pero si estaba molesta con María y con su capitán en mayor medida, no le iba a permitir esas pequeñas huidas y en especial con la pelirroja fue cuando la cintura de Lucy comenzó a brilla en un tono cobrizo.

-Lucy…sus llaves, están brillando.- Quin rápidamente fue la primera en verlo, por así decirlo mientras Lucy se percataba de lo sucedido, al parecer no era ninguno de sus espíritus recurrentes como Virgo o Loke, era algo más

-¿Pero qué?- Cuando Lucy trato de hacer algo, la luz se intensifico tanto que los demás no pudieron ver nada mientras que Quin fue quien con el medio del observación del Chi pudo notar que alguien se movía dentro de la llave para salir al exterior, el intenso brillo duro pocos segundos para volver todo a la normalidad.

-¿Qué fue eso?- Pregunto Nidia tratando de confirmar que todos estuvieran bien ante lo que había pasado, pero James fue quien los puso en alerta.

-Miren.- Dijo el chico de mechones plateados sacando su arma para ponerse en guardia al notar una figura extraña para ellos, siendo el de una chica rubia de cabello corto desarreglado que estaba de rodillas aun cubierta por el humo que causo su entrada.

-¿Quién es ella?- Pregunto Nidia sacando su pistola para ponerse en guardia.

-No lo sé pero presiento que salió de tus llaves Lucy.- Dijo Quin mirando la cintura de la rubia al recordar que el brillo provino de sus llaves, Lucy se giró para ver que todas sus llaves estuvieran en orden.

-No, todas mis llaves están en su lugar.- Para cuando Lucy notaba sus llaves vio que todas estaban en orden, las doradas y las demás a excepción de una.

-A no ser que esa.- Lucy volteo a ver a la chica que seguía entre el humo pero ya de pie, quien vestía con un extraño atuendo. Poseía una diadema color azul que terminaba con dos alas en cada lado, un moño del mismo azul que su diadema sujetando su trenza rubia y vistiendo una armadura negra que solo cubría su cuello, hombros y los brazos dejando un espacio entre ellos descubriendo su piel revelando sus atributos cubiertos por la misma armadura negra con bordes dorados, botas negras y parte de dicha armadura cubría su cintura adornada con una especia de falda azul, portando únicamente su espada y escudo que tenía la forma de una calavera, la mujer dirigió su mirada algo fría y pesada al grupo, en especial a Lucy.

-¡HEY TÚ! ¡RUBIA DE PECHOS GRANDES! ¿QUIÉN TE HAS CREIDO?- La chica señalo con su espada a Lucy haciendo énfasis en sus atributos notables haciendo que se avergonzara Lucy mientras que Quin se miraba de reojo para hacer una "comparación" mientras que James y Nidia solo se quedaron callados, siendo olímpicamente ignorados.

-¿QUÉ?- Lucy grito con mucha fuerza agitando los brazos obviamente muy molesta por el comentario de la chica de ojos azules quien poseía un acento extraño, el espíritu tomo posición ofensiva con su espada lista para atacar.

-Así que tienes en tus manos mi llave, si te crees tan digna en tenerla deberás vencerme en una batalla…yo respondo bajo el nombre de Rusla, Guerrera Skjaldmöy, y solo los guerreros dignos podrán usar mis servicios y no una niña de pechos grandes así que ¡PELEA!- La voz de Rusla, como se hacía llamar era como un recuerdo de lo que es Acuario para Lucy, una mujer altanera y muy tenaz, Lucy se sorprendió de eso solo para ver que Rusla, hablaba enserio…el espíritu iba a cargar contra Lucy…empezando una nueva batalla.

_Continuara…_

* * *

_Sugerencia: en el diseño de Rusla, me base en una imagen del dibujante Genzoman, quien hace imagenes de mitos y leyendas, pueden buscarla como Rusla de Noruega para que se den una idea de como es o mejor aqui un link: solo agreguen el http por favor: photo/27/9/32/mephisto_dark11/1242665959511_ _

_Vaya que la relación de Fabio y María es demasiado interesante, muchas cosas que decirse, además de que Lucy se va a enfrentar a un espíritu Nordico siendo muy rebelde por no decir otra cosa y ¿Que pasara con Kasumi y una Jade que hizo algo que no sabia que podia hacerlo? Pues espero que los hayan disfrutado y a esperar el siguiente capitulo, así que nos veremos para la otra._


	4. Capítulo 3: El lamento de Natsu

Hola mis queridos lectores, después de una semana de inactividad, les traigo el tercer capítulo de este fic que se va a poner muy bueno para lo que vienen en la trama, antes debo de decirles que las actualizaciones vendrán cada semana, ósea cada viernes por si se lo preguntaba para darle forma al capítulo, una vez más gracias por su aceptación y espero que visiten la encuesta que hice en mi perfil y ahora sí, vamos a darle con el capítulo de hoy.

Recuerden que Fairy Tail Le pertenece a Hiro Mashima-Sama y no lo hago por dinero ni nada de eso, solo lo hago por diversión.

* * *

**La Hermandad Heartfilia: Historias de Altamar.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 3: El lamento de Natsu**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fairy Tail.**

**.**

**.**

-A partir de este instante, quedas expulsada de Fairy Tail por los actos de los que has sido acusada y el tener pruebas contundentes para respaldarlas ahora Lisanna…tu marca.- El poder del maestro de Gildarts se mantenía estable pero aun así mostrando gran poder ante todo Fairy Tail con una Lisanna muy temerosa de las palabras de ahora su ex maestro quien no creía lo que pasaba, todo su plan se vino debajo de la noche a la mañana, todo su plan se había ido al carajo y ahora iba a pagar las consecuencias de sus actos, lo había perdido todo empezando por su familia quien le dejaron sola por las acciones de ella y ahora estaba a punto de ser expulsada del gremio.

-No, por favor no.- Lisanna hablaba muy temerosa y al borde de llanto únicamente observando como la marca que poseía en su pierna se desvanecía en el acto por arte de magia, la maga albina solo podía lamentarse en el acto y llorar buscando con la mirada a Natsu para que la protegiera pero solo podía ver a un Natsu con la miraba baja y triste, estaba en su mundo ahora castigándose a sí mismo por los actos que llevaron a Lucy a seguir una vida sin el gremio y sin él.

-Recoge tus cosas y vete, deberás recordar las tres reglas esenciales de los ex miembros del gremio: No podrás revelar los secretos de Fairy Tail, No intervendrás en asunto que le competen al gremio. No podrás acercarte a ningún miembro por cualquier motivo y quizás esta última regla aplica en ti.- El gran poder de Gildarts iba bajando su intensidad pero era estable y lo suficientemente fuerte como para destruir parte del gremio mientras todos eran testigos de lo que sucedía pero aún faltaba la sentencia más severa del maestro del gremio.

-Tienes prohibido acercarte a Natsu y a su hijo, cualquier intento de acercamiento o cualquier intento de daño que intentes provocar a la madre de Lucio, juro por mi vida que no te lo perdonare.- La voz de Gildarts era más seria y con una mirada muy cortante similar a Erza mientras que la albina únicamente tenía miedo, las reglas eran las reglas y sintió que su mundo estaba destruido, todo por ella, todo por Lucy. El poder de Gildarts lanzo un impacto a su alrededor para empujar a los que estaban a su lado tirando a Lisanna en el acto para únicamente darse la vuelta para dirigirse a su oficina no sin antes mirar a Elfman aun en shock por la revelación siendo consolado por Evergreen, estaba completamente aislado de la gente en esos momentos únicamente mirando a su maestro solo por inercia.

-Lo siento Elfman…lo siento mucho, ve a hablar con Mira, asegúrate que este bien y después pasen a mi oficina.- Fueron las únicas palabras que menciono Gildarts únicamente para pasar directo a su oficina ante la mirada de todos en especial de Lisanna quien empezó a recibir miradas de odio y desprecio e incluso gritándole con desprecio y odio. Lisanna estaba en el suelo llorando.

-No…no por favor se lo suplico ¡NO!- Lisanna estaba tras Gildarts rogándole que no lo hiciera pero doliéndole las quemaduras de sus muñecas y la pérdida de su ojo pero lo peor para ella estaba a punto de comenzar y todo bajo la mano y puño de Natsu quien estaba completamente inestable creando llamas en su cuerpo y con furia en sus miradas atrás de Lisanna, Gray y Erza se percataron de inmediato y trataron de pararlo pero el poder de Natsu los alejaba, Misaki miraba horrorizada la imagen de Natsu.

-¿Por qué Lisanna?- Natsu estaba completamente furioso estando atrás de Lisanna con una rabia que parecía inconmensurable y nada en el mundo podría pararlo, en su mente podía recordar los momentos que había compartido con Lisanna, los buenos y que le dieron gran felicidad pero esos momentos desaparición de inmediato después de escuchar lo que la albina le hizo a Lucy, las cosas horribles que hizo haciéndole daño a Lucy, la rubia quien estaba no solo en sus pensamientos, sino en su corazón y que sin ella no podía vivir.

-Natsu.- Fue lo único que pudo decir la albina con miedo al ver al chico que quera de esa forma, Natsu soltó un rugido monumental que se escuchó por toda la ciudad, un grito de ira y lamento, únicamente quería escuchar porqué lo hizo.

-¿PORQUÉ ME MENTISTE? ¿PORQUÉ LE HICISTE ESAS COSAS TAN TERRIBLES A LUCY? ¿POR QUÉ?- Natsu tomo a Lisanna de los brazos con fuerza y sin medir su fuerza, Natsu estaba cegado por su rabia justificada mientras Lisanna solo temía que le pasara algo, Gray y Erza trataron de intervenir sin éxito alguno.

-Ella te quería y me sentía desplazada por eso, no quería que me arrebataran tu amor Natsu ¡Yo te amo!- Lisanna trato de explicarse y justificar sus acciones pero el pelirrosa recordando el daño que le hizo a Lucy más el daño que la albina había hecho, era imperdonable.

-¡MENTIROSA! ¡EMBUSTERA! ¡TRAIDORA!- Natsu exploto por completo lanzando una llamarada intensa sintiendo el calor infernal de Salamander, Lisanna estaba temerosa de lo que él, Natsu estaba descontrolado en el lugar aventando y lanzando fuego a todos lados con tal de apagar la rabia que tenía e incluso el pelirrosa incrementaba su poder mágico y alguien iba a pagar por todo lo sucedido en dos años y ese alguien era Lisanna, Gray se percató de los hechos.

-Demonios ¡Natsu no lo hagas!- Gray se encamino a Natsu para detenerlo en la locura que iba a realizar pero el poder de Natsu era más para el mago de hielo quien solo fue testigo de cómo Natsu se movió rápido en dirección a Lisanna para luego…

-Argh.- Lisanna de pie comenzó a caer de forma lenta ante el puño del Dragón Slayer en el estómago colocado con fuerza y para sorpresa de todos Natsu volvió a su estado "Natural" mientras sus flamas se apagan y su enojo también mirando a todos lados, como los demás lo miraban muy temerosos de su actitud incluso a Erza y Gray al no poder creerlo, el pelirrosa salió del lugar mirando completamente al vacío sin voltear a ver a nadie a los ojos, únicamente Gildarts no temía de él, al contrario, estaba preocupado por Natsu a quien trato como su hijo por así decirlo y la situación no era para menos, todos continuaron sus actividades mientras que Evergreen consolaba a Elfman en una mesa con ayuda de los demás, Cana seguía de pie con un fuerte temperamento y conectando mirada con Laxus, una mirada fría y calculadora y un Laxus que le correspondió igual, pero ambos tenían sentimientos encontrados. Juvia se puso a lado de Gray para ver a Natsu salir sin decir nada con una Erza preocupada.

-Natsu.- Trato de ir por él, pero fue detenida una vez más por Gray.

-Hay que dejarlo Erza, después de lo que paso aquí no creo que haya mucho de qué hablar con él.- Dijo Gray con sus palabras llenas de hielo tratando de encontrar algo de esperanza en lo sucedido abrazando a Juvia con delicadeza mientras Erza solo tenía una cosa en mente: Hacer justicia.

-No, pero aun así.- Erza se dio la media vuelta para dirigirse a donde esta una Lisanna algo agonizante, la pelirroja no dudo en que la justicia tenía que llegar para enmendar sus pecados y arrepentimientos.

-¿E-E-Erza?- Dijo Lisanna quien solo vio como Erza se había arrodillado para estar a su altura tomándola con cuidado.

-Esto es por Lucy, maldita desgraciada.- Erza conecto un golpe al rostro certero de la albina para dejarla inconsciente con enojo, era lo único que podía hacer ahora, solo hasta encontrar a Lucy y salir de la pesadilla mientras que Misaki estaba en la entrada del gremio mirando a la ciudad esperando encontrar a Natsu con su mirada, a pesar del miedo que sintió por ver a un Natsu completamente diferente ella sentía que él necesitaba ser escuchado pero ella no quería meterse en una zona peligrosa y mucho menos sin saber lo que pasaba.

-Natsu.- Misaki susurro el nombre del dragón Slayer con pesadez, sintiendo pena por él hasta que fue interrumpida por cierto mago de hielo con su novia y la hija de Gildarts.

-No puedo creerlo, después de todo, este presentimiento que tenía era cierto, Lisanna nos había engañado pero llegando a tales extremos me parece algo muy lamentable.- Dijo Gray con odio ante Lisanna y afirmando lo que él pensaba desde hacer ya tiempo, impotente de ir por Lucy ahora y no haberla ayudado antes cuando ella más los necesitaba, ahora ya era muy tarde para eso.

-Deberíamos hablar con él.- Misaki expreso preocupación por Natsu al verlo así, Cana estuvo atenta a las palabras de la azabache en silencio.

-Debemos dejarlo solo Misaki, después de todo, él…sencillamente quiere terminar esto.- Las frías palabras de Gray pusieron un más tensó el asunto y dejando a Misaki sola en la entrada del gremio buscando ver a Natsu volver, Cana camino lentamente dejando a la Dragón Slayer elemental a solas pero teniendo un interesante planteamiento en Misaki.

"_Misaki Reika…eres alguien muy intrigante y el simple hecho de preocuparte por Natsu lo hace aún más interesante…no sé por qué, pero eres la vida imagen de Lucy"_

_._

_._

**Bosque**

**.**

**.**

Natsu se encontraba solo enfrente del rio donde él y Happy suele pescar mirando el reflejo del agua con tristeza y emociones encontradas, esperando terminar con su sufrimiento y tortura, en sus manos estaban dos objetos muy preciados por el Dragón Slayer, uno de ellos era el collar de Lucy que lo guardo con recelo de todos y en la otra…una foto suya con Happy y Lucy en un día cualquiera del gremio, a excepción que esa era una ocasión especial: el aniversario de Lucy en entrar al gremio recordándole los mejores días y experiencias de su vida y todo eso se fue por la borda. El reflejo del agua solo proyectaba a un Natsu impotente pero sus sentimientos le mostraron una imagen algo desoladora: la imagen de Lucy, la Lucy a quien se enfrentó y juro no volver a él.

-Luce…

"_Te odio Natsu, te odio. Y espero no volver a encontrarme contigo, me das asco...ya no te amo."_

-Perdóname Luce…! LUCY!- Natsu soltó un grito espantando a las aves y animales del lugar, resonando por toda la ciudad nuevamente. Natsu se quebró en el acto, incluso para él le era increíble que podía expresar su tristeza con el llanto, estaba destruido por dentro, se había enamorado de Lucy y su estupidez causo que se perdiera ese amor ardiente como sus llamas y solo quería tenerla, abrazarla, cuidarla, protegerla y amarla para toda la vida pero el destino se interpuso y ahora ya era muy tarde.

-Lucy…yo te amo…perdóname.

.

.

_Continuara…_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

Pues…Natsu está arrepentido y creo que Lisanna ya recibió su merecido o quizás no…Pues espero que les haya gustado y ya saben, pueden colaborar con un Review, una sugerencia, una queja o una turba furiosa con antorchas y espadas como siempre, Saludos.


	5. Capítulo 4: Lucy Heartfilia vs Rusla P1

Hola mis queridos lectores, pues aquí nuevamente para traerles un capitulo más de este fic que va a crecer con fuerza, introduciendo un nuevo espiritu, una batalla que enfretara Lucy y el destino de Levy se revela aqui, una vez más gracias por su apoyo al fic, ya que sin ustedes esto no se hubiera podido lograr, ahora si vamos a darle con el capitulo en esta ocasión.

Recuerden que Fairy Tail Le pertenece a Hiro Mashima-Sama y no lo hago por dinero ni nada de eso, solo lo hago por diversión.

* * *

**La Hermandad Heartfilia: Historias de Altamar.**

** Capítulo 4: Lucy Heartfilia vs Rusla P1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**River Yun.**

-¿Qué no me oíste rubia de pechos grandes? Ven y lucha conmigo ¡AHORA!- Aquel espíritu celestial de muy mal carácter mejor conocida como Rusla, una guerrera nórdica se colocaba en posición de combate con su espada y escudo en sus manos mirando muy fríamente a Lucy quien se sentía ofendida por la expresión de "Pechos Grandes" Mientras quien Quin solo se miraba y se comparaba a la rubia, Nidia con sus armas se acercó a Lucy para evaluar la situación con más detenimiento.

-¿Es un espíritu entonces o de que habla?- Nidia le pregunto muy interesada a la rubia mientras Lucy solo miraba la llave de bronce en sus manos, esto era un nuevo desafío para ella.

-No solo eso, ella es un espíritu nórdico. Según lo que estuve escuchando este tipo de espíritus son poderosos si hay tres llaves de bronce en el lugar pero porque quiere que la enfrente, si yo compre su llave y se supone que el contrato debe estar ya hecho.- Lucy dijo muy confundida ya que era la primera vez que le había pasado y más con una llave muy extraña como las de bronce, fue ahí cuando una de sus llaves brillo aún más y salió sin aviso, los presentes vieron salir al imponente espíritu y Dios de la guerra griego Ares enfrente de Lucy con sus armas y armadura puesta.

-¿Ares? ¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunto la rubia al ver a su espíritu guerrero salir sin que ella lo invocara, creía que ya se estaba volviendo loca por alguna razón. Ares miro a Rusla con la misma intensidad de un guerrero y se puso en posición de ataque.

-Lucy-San perdón por salir así pero tengo que decirle algo que quizás Crux pasó por alto. Las llaves de bronce son diferentes en cuanto se refiere a la creación del contrato, para poder estar unidos a un maestro espiritual por medio de contrato, el usuario deberá enfrentarse a ese espíritu en un combate y vencerlo, solo así el contrato estará "firmado" por así decirlo pero debo de advertirle que estos espíritus son tenaces en batalla y no van a ceder tan fácil.- El espíritu del Dios de la guerra le daba una explicación más lógica y concreta completando la información de Crux mientras Lucy unía las piezas del rompecabezas, algo muy complicado con este tipo de llaves pero ella ya había gastado dinero en ella así que tendría que luchar.

-Dios, esto se está complicando demasiado pero si así son las cosas entonces no me queda de otra que luchar ¿Estás conmigo Ares?- Lucy desenvainaba sus espadas gemelas para entablar el combate pero había algo más.

-De hecho Lucy-San, si el usuario posee más de dos llaves, no podrá hacer uso de esas por más quiera, para ellos el combate uno vs uno es de honor y valentía y no puede cumplir con esas reglas entonces el espíritu ganara.- Ares fue concreto en sus palabras mientras Lucy se quedó petrificada como piedra mientras los demás veían algo distraídos.

-¡PORQUE NO ME LO DIJISTE ANTES! ¡AHORA NO SE SI LE GANE!- Lucy grito desesperadamente mientras pensaba en una forma de poder ganarle a Rusla quien se estaba aburriendo de mucha platica.

-¡BASTA DE HABLAR CON EL CABEZA DE CUBETA! Bien rubia de pechos grandes si tu no empiezas yo lo hare.- Rusla con todas sus fuerzas se fue encarrerando a donde estaba Lucy con sus armas por delante, dando su espada un destello azul lista para realizar su ataque.

-¡Kihei norudika! (Caballería Nórdica)- Rusla rápidamente invoco una caballería nórdica fantasma en dirección a Lucy haciendo que la rubia se protegía con sus espadas para evitar en embate de la caballería que llegaba con mucha fuerza mientras tanto Nidia quería intervenir en el conflicto, siendo detenida por el espíritu del Dios de la Guerra.

-Ya te lo dije, Lucy-San debe hacerlo sola sin intervención de nadie.- Ares paraba el intento de ayuda de Nidia a Lucy mientras la susodicha se enojaba con ella misma, esperando poder ser útil después de la herida en su pecho por la bala de Forge.

Mientras que en la batalla a media calle, Lucy seguía resistiendo los ataques de la caballería Nórdica de Rusla quien estaba muy confiada con su ataque, ella daba por seguro que ninguna niña iba a domarla y mucho menos alguien como Lucy mientras que la rubia pensaba en qué hacer.

"_Su ataque es muy fuerte, no puedo descuidarme ahora e intentar un ataque ahora, tendría que quitar mi defensa y si me sigue atacando, me vencerá…esperen, ya sé que puedo hacer"_

-¡Regulus Imperia!- Lucy acumulo gran cantidad de magia para liberarla en un momento a otro rodeada por un halo de luz dorada deshaciéndose a la caballería fantasma, el espíritu Nórdico se impresiono de que alguien por primera vez hubiera destruido su ofensiva con facilidad mientras que estaba inadvertida de lo que venía a continuación.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste? Nadia había dispersado mi caballería fantasma.- Rusla se puso en posición defensiva ante una Lucy que un brillaba en un aura dorada esperando el golpe final.

-Y eso no es todo.- Lucy señalo al cielo y el espíritu también para darse cuenta que el clima cambio siendo un cielo nublado y desde ese mismo cielo un gran rayo de luz iba en dirección a la espíritu de cabellera rubia, el segundo efecto del Regulus Imperia, la guerra nórdica estuvo atenta y esquivo el ataque antes de que cayera a ella creando una gran nube de humo que al disiparse formo un hoyo en el suelo, ahora era tiempo de Lucy tomar la ofensiva envistiendo con sus espadas gemelas a una desorientada Rusla quien pudo frenar el ataque con su escudo, ambas mujeres estaban forcejeando en el combate esperando a que una de ellas cediera.

-Vaya, no creí que una rubia pechos grandes me diera batalla, algo de lo que nunca obtuve en varios años.- Rusla comentaba en un torno burlón y nuevamente señalando los "atributos" de Lucy mientras ella solo se molestaba aún más e intentaba no ceder ante ella. Ambas retrocedieron para poner tener una posición de campo más favorable.

-Y eso que no has visto nada.- Dijo Lucy muy orgullosa de ella y de sus habilidades ya que esto era un nuevo nivel, enfrentar a un espíritu celestial que era relativamente fuerte y algo en que distraerse mientras, en cuando a Rusla, ella podía notar el espíritu de guerra en la maga celestial y decidió ponerla a prueba

-Pues entonces…Ven a mí, pero antes ¡Hokuō burizādo! (Ventisca Nórdica).- El espíritu Nórdico clavó su espada en el suelo para liberar una gran cantidad de hielo que empezó a cubrir el suelo y empezó a formarse un techo de dicho material, Nidia y los demás fueron para poder ayudar a Lucy pero el hielo se había creado a una velocidad increíble que ya había aislado el exterior con el hielo, mientras que en interior de la capa fuerte hielo, se había creado un ambiente helado, se formaba un bosque de las altas montañas simulando a un auténtico campo nórdico y con la incesante ventisca helada impedía que la maga celestial podía ver a su oponente quien a pesar de la poca armadura que poseía, ella lo sentía como un soplo fresco. Rusla estaba sentada en una roca cubierta de hielo jugando con sus trenzas mientras que Lucy por la ropa que tenía, una falda corta de tono azul oscuro y playera de manga corta color rosa, sentía frio aun con la gabardina de color negro preguntándose acerca del domo que creo el espíritu.

-Es un domo de hielo querida, espero que no te de frio en nuestra pelea porque eso me decepcionaría mucho de ti, pechos grandes.- Rusla nuevamente se burlaba de Lucy con respecto a sus pechos cosa a Lucy ya no le pareció gracioso y si no iba a tomar las cosas enserio, ella lo haría incrementando su magia hasta donde existiera límite alguno haciendo que Rusla arquera su ceja.

"_Es una niña apenas, pero su poder va más allá de cualquier mago celestial y si a eso le agregamos su actitud, una muy infantil y dulce pero a la vez temeraria y suicida…¿Qué es esta chica de pechos grandes?"_

-¡Deja de llamarme así! ¡Mi nombre es Lucy Heartfilia! Y no voy a caer.- El enojo de Lucy había superado su razón y con sus armas fue directo a ella a toda velocidad esperando el impacto el espíritu, que únicamente sonrió al oír eso.

-Muy bien Lucy Jeartfildia…Luchemos.- Incluso pronunciando su nombre de manera errónea y con su acento exótico, no retrocedió y de la misma manera con la intensidad y en el calor de la batalla fue directo a Lucy para chocar sus espadas, esta batalla sería un reto para ambas y que ni el hielo iba a poder apaciguar.

.

.

.

.

**Mientras Tanto**

.

.

-Bienvenido Capitán, lo están esperando en la parte alta de la torre.- En aquel muelle que se encontraba en una de las costas del reino de Fiore, se encontraba el viejo lobo de mar conocido como William Forge con su barco "El Fantasma Forge" mirando un enorme castillo con una insignia muy conocida dentro del mundo mágico: Raven Tail. Forge con sus hombres de mayor confianza entraron directamente al gremio que estaba lleno a medias siendo vistos por algunos miembros del gremio oscuro pero Forge era imponente y alguien muy frio en este tipo de reuniones, antes de subir la escalera le hizo una llamada a uno de sus hombres.

-Que no se acerquen al barco.- Forge dio bien clara su orden causando miedo interno en el marino para continuar su camino a lo más alto del castillo para ver a una persona igual de conocida como temida. Forge llego a una puerta enorme negra siendo iluminada como todo el pasillo por dos antorchas, sin titubear el viejo capitán de mar entró al cuarto, una gran oficina con la misma presencia oscura que el gremio en general, varios objetos de magia negra, libros de hechizos prohibidos y un largo etc. Forge solo miro el lugar algo aburrido y fastidiado, hasta que apareció quien lo había citado.

-¿No te sientes cómodo Forge? Oh cierto, había olvidado que estás acostumbrado al ambiente de Crocus.- Desde las escaleras de su biblioteca personal, yacía el maestro de Raven Tail y uno de los maestros más poderosos del mundo mágico y padre de Laxus e hijo de Makarov.

-No estoy acostumbrado a estar en nidos de ratas, Iván viejo amigo.- Forge fue muy duro y cordial con Iván quien no perdió la elegancia para saludar a su amigo con los brazos abiertos.

-Es algo natural entre los visitantes, pero que honor es tener al comandante en jefe de la Wester Hill Company ¿Gustas algo?- Iván fue a su escritorio que estaba a centímetros de él para relajarse y entablar una plática amena con Forge no sin antes ofrecerle una bebida.

-Whisky.- Forge se sentó con gusto sin quitarse sus armas para nada, incluso siendo su amigo, no podía confiar en Iván mientras que el maestro de Raven Tail le ofrecía el Whisky más fino y caro de todos para que ambos se deleitaran con su sabor, ahora solo quedaba hablar de negocios y en especial, los negocios de Iván.

-Ahora dime Iván ¿Qué clase de oferta me tienes para traerme aquí?- Dijo Forge algo sorprendido y molesto por interrumpir en sus labores como capitán de la compañía militar, Iván conocía el temperamento de su amigo pero también que era lo que le calmaba y fue ahí que tuvo que sacar "la mercancía"

-Tráiganla.- Iván hablo al aire siendo escuchado por dos guardias que estaban ahí para cuidar a su maestro mientras que Forge solo miraba y se preguntaba qué era eso, al cabo de unos minutos y disfrutando de su whisky con Iván, llegaron los dos guaridas sujetado de los brazos a una chica, una joven peli azul esposada de sus manos con cadenas firmes, la única ropa que tenía era su vestido naranja rasgado hasta no más poder, marchas de cortadas, quemaduras y golpes en sus piernas, brazos, espalda y rostro. Los guardias dejaron caer a la peli azul quien comenzó a llorar en silencio, ella incluso estaba marcada con el símbolo de Raven Tail en su estómago a punta de hierro con llamas, pero eso no era lo peor para ella, había sido destruida en su mente, doblegaron su espíritu y voluntad por la fuerza llegando incluso…al forcejeo sexual, Forge se interesó en la chica que yacía en el suelo tratando de no mirar a Iván a la cara, el viejo capitán se arrodillo para ver la cara de la chica con cuidado.

-Dime muchacha ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- Forge levanto la barbilla de la chica quien solo lloraba.

-L-L-Levy Mc Ga-Garden, maestro.- Levy respondió temerosa y doblegada, Forge se dio cuenta que Levy tenía una voz muy dulce y le tuvo una pregunta más.

-Dime algo, Levy… ¿Quieres vivir como esclava o morir tratando de no ser una?

**.**

**.**

_Continuara…_

Levy ahora esta en un problema mucho más grande, Rusla se sigue burlando de Lucy y ahora se libro una batalla en el que si Lucy gana, el contrato con el espiritu Nórdico se completara ¿Que pasara ahora? ¿Gajeel donde esta ahora? ¿Que pasara con Natsu? ¿Quin ya no se sentira mal cada vez que se compara con Lucy cuando se trata de sus pechos? Pues espero que les haya gustado y ya saben, pueden colaborar con un Review, una sugerencia, una queja o una turba furiosa con antorchas y espadas como siempre, Saludos.


	6. Capítulo 5: Lucy Heartfilia vs Rusla P2

Hola mis queridos lectores, he llegado una vez más para traerles el quinto capítulo de este fic donde hasta ahora vamos bien, nos concentraremos en Lucy y su batalla contra Rusla y más sobre el futuro de Levy y del capitán William Forge antes de empezar quisiera preguntar ¿Quién es un buen dibujante? Necesitaría un favor si no es mucho problema, para contactarme pueden mandarme un mensaje privado y con gusto se los responderé así y también una vez más gracias por su aceptación y espero que visiten la encuesta que hice en mi perfil y ahora sí, vamos a darle con el capítulo de hoy.

.

.

.

Robín Williams R.I.P

1951-2014

.

.

Recuerden que Fairy Tail Le pertenece a Hiro Mashima-Sama y no lo hago por dinero ni nada de eso, solo lo hago por diversión.

.

.

.

**La Hermandad Heartfilia: Historias de Altamar.**

** Capítulo 5: Lucy Heartfilia vs Rusla P2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**El Territorio Nórdico.**

El ambiente del bosque nórdico era intenso con la gran ventisca helada que se presentaba y para Lucy era un gran problema concentrarse con este frio mientras no despegaba su vista del espíritu Nórdico, Rusla, quien estaba sentada en una roca disfrutando el ambiente que para ella bello y natural mientras jugaba con su espada y escudo, Lucy se preguntaba cómo era que ella podía tolerar este clima con la armadura tan reveladora que tenía y la maga celestial trato de reformular su estrategia.

"_Si no puedo usar mis espíritus, entonces tendré que atacar con todas mis técnicas y mis armas para vencerla, aunque este clima es crudo y me es difícil concentrarme, así que esperare a que ella haga el primer movimiento"_

-Veo que el frio te ha congelado todas las ideas Lucy Jeartfijia, creíste que sería fácil vencerme ¿no? Pues ahora vas a probar de lo que somos capaces los guerreros Nórdicos cuando nos desafían ¡PREPARATE!- Rusla movió nuevamente su espada esta vez para invocar una ventisca aún más helada, Lucy solo puso cubrirse del viento frio que azotaba en el ambiente Nórdico y para cuando la rubia pudo por fin ver ya tenía a Rusla encima de ella con su espada en mano haciendo que se defendiera con ambas armas que tenía creando otro choque colosal, Rusla parecía tener ventaja sobre Lucy por el campo porque cuando Lucy trataba de golpearla se movía muy rápido y Lucy a penas y podía moverse con la nieve en sus pies, la desesperación comenzó a jugarle una mala pasada a Lucy quien trataba de ganar, pero Rusla seria quien diera el primer golpe con su escudo en la espalda de Lucy haciéndola caer y tirándolas entre la nieve perdiéndose, Rusla se separó de la maga celestial para verla como estaba en el suelo incluso riéndose.

-Mírate rubia pechos grandes, sin tus armas no eres más que una niña malcriada intentando ponerte a mi altura, ahora tratare de no lastimarte lo suficiente para que olvides tu intento de crear el contrato.- Rusla señalo a Lucy con una sonrisa burlona mientras que la rubia se levantaba con mucho cuidado y lentamente sorprendiendo al espíritu nórdico. Lucy le mando una mirada desafiante y llena de fuego y pasión sorprendiendo a la guerrera de armadura reveladora.

-Quizás serás muy orgullosa y una guerra formidable, me lo has demostrado ampliamente pero hay algo que he aprendido en estos dos años en los que he viajado sola.- El poder de Lucy crecía muy rápida rodeada por una aura dorada, Rusla estaba impresionada literalmente del poder mágico que Lucy estaba liberando en estos momentos.

**-**He aprendido que me debo valer por mí misma en este mundo y para hacerlo…!DEBO SER FUERTE! ¡SATURN CANON!- Lucy rápidamente lanzo uno de sus ataques más poderosos contra Rusla quien vio muy sorprendida como los tres halos de luz continua venían a ella con velocidad haciendo que se protegiera con el escudo en su mano para soportar el impacto, por más que resistía sin moverse podía sentir como el ataque era intenso haciendo dudar un poco a la rubia nórdica mientras Lucy continuaba con su ataque con pasión. Rusla tuvo que pensar su estrategia nuevamente al ver de lo que era capaz Lucy con tal cantidad de poder.

"_Demonios, su ataque es constante y muy fuerte, apenas y mi escudo puede detenerlo pero será cuestión de tiempo para que se rompa, no lo entiendo, como es que ella puede almacenar esa gran cantidad de magia a su edad ¿Acaso ella es más fuerte que un mago celestial normal? Como sea tengo que hacer algo ya"_

La guerrera nórdica nuevamente movió su espada aun recibiendo el ataque de Lucy para por lo menos distraerla en lo que pensaba algo mientras que la maga celestial continuaba su ataque sin saber que Rusla ya estaba en algo.

-Ya no ame (lluvia de flechas)- Rusla al agitar su espada, invoco más de 10,000 flechas en dirección a Lucy quien en un reflejo pudo verlas y sabiendo que Rusla se iba a mover cuando dejara de ejecutar el Saturn Canon por lo cual tuvo que hacer una táctica defensiva.

-Ōkami no dansu (Danza de Lobos)- Lucy invoco su mejor técnica defensiva contra las flechas de Rusla mandando a varios lobos de sombras a interceptar cada una de las flechas que iban en dirección a Lucy manteniendo su ataque, mientras que la rubia nórdica mantenía su defensa bien puesta, sabiendo que Lucy iba a continuar así, mejor decidió avanzar entre el ataque para por lo menos tener mejor posición de campo. Dando pasos muy pesados comenzó a caminar de poco a poco en la nieve mientras Lucy no cedía manteniendo las flechas alejadas de ella, Rusla caminaba con el escudo a todo lo que daba y Lucy igual llegando en un momento en donde ambas llegaron a estar muy cerca de ellas mismas cruzando miradas desafiantes con el Saturn Canon en total acción, Lucy vio el problema antes que esto implicaría.

"_No, ella está muy cerca y si llega a chocar conmigo el Saturn Canon liberara toda su energía contra mí. Tengo que moverme"_

Las dos chicas rubias seguían enfrentándose con lo que tenían en su arsenal y en su mano, Lucy usando todo su poder mágico y Rusla usando sus armas mágicas para hacerle daño otra vez a Lucy llegando a estar muy cerca esta vez para que la energía del Saturn Canon se acumulara, ninguna de las dos iba a retroceder.

-Lucy Jearfijia…

-Rusla…

-¡NO VOY A PERDER ESTE COMBATE!- La energía del ataque de Lucy salió disparado creando un gran impacto entre las presentes creando una gran onda de impacto y un gran cráter entre la nieve. Rusla aun detrás de su escudo pudo evitar que ese ataque le impactara directamente pero no al cien por ciento, ya que parte de su armadura se había roto y tenía rasguños y heridas en su rostro y piernas, solo observaba que Lucy no se pusiera de pie pero por la neblina le era difícil deducirlo.

-Creo que…me excedí un poco con esa táctica, por lo menos la rubia pechos grandes no se levantara de ese impacto, aun cuando ella lo haya creado…gane.- Rusla se sentó en el frio bajando su guardia con sus armas para poder descansar un poco después de la tremenda batalla, inadvertidamente, Rusla pudo sentir como un gran poder creía rápidamente otra vez, la rubia nórdica no lo creía era imposible que ella siguiera en pie después del impacto y para cuando la niebla se disipo pudo ver a una Lucy que estaba de rodillas con heridas y algo de sangre, con sus ropas algo desgarradas pero aun en pie, ahora Lucy estaba rodeada de un aura verde en sus brazos y se veía…muy molesta.

-Deja…de…llamarme…!PECHOS GRANDES!- Lucy libero las llamas verdes de Infierno Justice, una de sus técnicas más poderosas de la maga celestial con un gran enojo por ser constantemente molestada por sus "atributos" Rusla no daba por hecho que Lucy estaba en pie y aun podía sacar más de su magia y con algo de pesadez se levantó para ponerse en guardia nuevamente.

-Muy bien Lucy Jeartfijia…si quieres llevar esto a otro nivel, dalo por hecho.- Rusla se abalanzó contra Lucy mientras la susodicha hacia los mismo con sus llamas verdes en sus brazos tratando de terminar esta batalla que ahora estaba a un nivel muy grande, en cuando a pasión y poder, solo habría una ganadora.

.

.

.

**El Fantasma Forge**

**.**

.

El barco más temido de los mares y él más tenaz de la Wester Hill Company ya se encontraba en altamar navegando hacia su nuevo destino y como siempre, en busca de las cabezas de los piratas. Mientras los marinos hacían sus labores su capitán el respetado y a la vez temido, William Forge miraba desde la zona de navegación un mapa para poder ubicar las posibles ubicaciones de su mayor enemigo Fabio Heartfilia, con mucha seriedad y cara de pocos amigos observaba el mapa hasta que uno de sus primeros oficiales se le acerco.

-Capitán, todo está listo.- Su primer oficial le dijo con gran respeto y admiración a su capitán mientras este solo miraba el mapa.

-Bien.- Contesto muy fríamente Forge sin prestar atención, para cuando el primer oficial se iba a ir, le quedaba solo una duda y era con respecto a la plática que tuvo su capitán con Iván.

-Señor ¿Puedo preguntar algo?- Al decir eso, Forge se dio la media vuelta lentamente para encarar a su primer oficial mientras acariciaba el mango de su espada haciendo que tragara saliva su primer oficial.

-Adelante.- Dijo sin mucha expresión Forge y el primero oficial se tuvo que armar de valor para realizar su pregunta.

-¿Por qué esta aquí la chica?- Al hacer esa pregunta, Forge no se molestó ni se puso histérico, sencillamente se puso tranquilo y solo suspiro.

-Son asuntos de negocios.- Forge fue directo al punto mientras recordaba como había pasado todo, una negociación muy interesante por parte de ambos y que "la mercancía" era una joven maga peli azul quien en estos momentos estaba en su camerino propio, cerca al del capitán, una maga peli azul que tenía ropas nuevas, un vestido azul fuerte con detalles plateados, zapatillas del mismo color y con una mirada de tristeza y llanto, solo quería que terminara esta pesadilla y que él viniera a rescatarla. Mientras que Forge tenía otros pensamientos.

.

.

.

_Flashback._

_._

_._

_._

"_2, 500,000.00 de Jewelles es el precio que pongo por ella mi buen amigo. Ella es obediente, sumisa y hará todo lo que tú digas, no te preocupes, ella no escapara, ya conoce su lugar"_

"_No estás hablando con un noble Iván, es un precio demasiado alto lo cual significa una cosa…ella debe ser alguien muy importante"_

"_Era importante, por lo que se ella fue traicionada por una de sus amigas vendiéndola a traficantes de esclavas y vendida a un burdel, ya simplemente la rescate y tuve que obtener algo de ella. Es una buena conejilla de indias para mis experimentos y a veces dejo que los demás del gremio se "des estresen" con ella."_

"_Puedo verlo, aun así es un precio muy alto mejor te daré la mitad de lo que me pides más algunas cosas que hemos recuperado de los barcos piratas, quizás algo de ahí te puede interesar."_

"_Mmm…hecho, la pequeña zorra es tuya"_

"_Quiero que este presentable, no quiero tener que lidiar con mis hombres si la ven así, no han visto a una mujer en mucho tiempo"_

"_No te preocupes…ya lo están haciendo en este momento, no tienes que preocuparte William"_

"_Apropósito ¿Cuál es su nombre?"_

"_Levy, Levy McGarden y es ahora tú…posesión, disfrútala"_

_._

_._

_Fin del Flashback_

_._

_._

-Tráigala ante mí.- Forge fue claro con su primer oficial haciendo que saliera de inmediato de su vista para ir por Levy, mientras que Forge sabía que tenerla en el barco sería una pérdida de tiempo pero le podría ser útil.

-Veamos si eres alguien importante como dice Iván y más vale que lo seas o si no, te hare vivir un infierno aquí.

**.**

**.**

_Continuara…_

Ya viene el round 3 de Lucy vs Rusla, las dos chicas rubias están llevando al límite todo su poder, Forge ahora es el "propietario" de Levy y la tripulación de la Venganza de Santa Lucia no puede hacer nada ¿Qué pasara ahora? ¿Ganara Lucy? ¿Qué planes tiene Forge con Levy? Para el siguiente capítulo nos enfocaremos en Natsu y en Fabio, ambos diferentes pero iguales a la vez. Pues espero que les haya gustado y ya saben, pueden colaborar con un Review, una sugerencia, una queja o una turba furiosa con antorchas y espadas como siempre, Saludos.


	7. Capítulo 6: Lucy Heartfilia vs Rusla P3

Hola mis queridos lectores, en este fin de semana les traigo el capítulo número 6 y conclusión de la pelea entre Lucy y Rusla, verán que no se arrepentirán, así que una vez más gracias por su apoyo y sus comentarios con respecto a la historia si tienen una pregunta pueden hacerla, así que vamos a darle con el capítulo del día de hoy.

.

.

.

Pero antes de eso una pregunta y eso determina la trama del capítulo 8, ya que la trama del capítulo 7 ya la tengo decidida (Natsu y Fabio) : ¿En quién nos enfocamos? Y las opciones son:

.

.

.Levy y su situación en el Fantasma Forge

.Mirajane y la situación de Lisanna

.Gajeel y su grupo Mystic Lion

.

.

.

Recuerden que Fairy Tail Le pertenece a Hiro Mashima-Sama y no lo hago por dinero ni nada de eso, solo lo hago por diversión.

.

.

.

**La Hermandad Heartfilia: Historias de Altamar.**

**.**

**.**

** Capítulo 6: Lucy Heartfilia vs Rusla P3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**El Territorio Nórdico.**

-¡Inferno Fury!- La maga celestial conocida como Lucy Heartfilia usando sus puños envueltos en llamas verdes golpeada a Rusla directamente en su escudo ya que el espíritu nórdico se defendía con todo, la magia de Inferno Justice también funcionaba como combate de cuerpo a cuerpo con golpes y patadas que la rubia conseguía hacer y como liberaba el fuego verde como ataque de proyectil mientras que Rusla se defendía con todo lo que tenía a la mano, el escudo del espíritu Nórdico choco con la patada de Lucy envuelta en fuego verde con fuerza para volver a mirarse a los ojos.

-Veo que te he subestimado pechos grandes, eres fuerte…pero eso no bastara para vencerme.- Rusla continuaba burlándose de los atributos de la maga celestial enojándola aún más pero estaba de acuerdo en que ella estaba a la altura de un espíritu nórdico que era un espíritu guerrero.

-Una vez que te gane…dejaras de llamarme así.- Lucy continuo con el combate cuerpo a cuerpo apoyada por las llamas verdes que cada vez eran más fuerte y dañaban el escudo con más rapidez, la chica de armadura reveladora no iba a perder así, por lo que tuvo que pensar con rapidez la situación. Ambas seguían luchando y defendiéndose con mucha pasión en la fuerte ventisca nórdica sin parar y sin ceder espacio, no parecían cansadas y llego un momento en donde se separaron para caer al otro extremo del bosque mirando a su oponente y cada una pensó de forma diferente con respecto a ella.

"_No hay duda de que ella es una oponente muy interesante, es bella y fuerte, una combinación muy letal pero hay algo en ella que no puedo ignorar…¿Por qué está enojada? ¿Por qué esta triste?"_

Rusla bajo su guardia ante una Lucy que estaba lista para atacar que con esa acción del espíritu, no ataco y espero una explicación clara.

-Te he subestimado Lucy Jeartfijia, eres alguien de respetar con gran poder y valentía, en el pasado cualquiera que se enfrentaba a los espíritus nórdicos perdía en unos instantes pero tú eres completamente diferente. No tienes miedo en el corazóny estas dispuesta a luchar hasta desfallecer, pero me pregunto ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué has venido a estas tierras? ¿Con que objeto?- Rusla por primera vez se expresaba de una forma tranquila y aun con su acento nórdico se puso a caminar con sus armas en defensa baja mientras Lucy escucho la pregunta con mucha calma, una pregunta valida que le había hecho el espíritu nórdico y fue cuando el corazón de Lucy se hizo chico sintiendo en él un dolor muy feo.

-¿Por qué quieres saberlo?- El tono de voz de la maga celestial se oía con enojo mientras ella no bajaba la guardia sorprendiendo a Rusla.

-Entonces ¿Con quién estas enojada? Para responder así se necesita un recuerdo que te haya causado mucho daño o una persona que ha hecho de tu vida un infierno, todo guerrero tiene una motivación y un sentido en la vida ¿Cuál es el tuyo…Lucy?- Rusla siguió indagando en la situación mientras que Lucy solo la miraba y recordaba los sucesos que la pusieron en esta nueva situación.

-Solo tengo un motivo para continuar Rusla…mi hijo Lucio.- El poder de Lucy disminuyo dispersando su fuego verde e imaginándose a su niño nuevamente en sus brazos incluso podía sentirlo nuevamente, su amor de madre no tendría limite a lo cual la guerrera Nórdica se impresiono al escuchar que Lucy tenía un hijo para luego volver a ponerse en guardia esperando a Lucy continuar la batalla.

-Tu motivación es noble, luchar ante mí por tu hijo y tener una vida como la tienes me hace creer que eres digna Lucy, terminemos con esto…da tu mejor golpe ¿Quieres?- Rusla nuevamente fue a envestir a la chica de ojos achocolatados con tenacidad y gran pasión por la lucha, Lucy por igual con su poder de las llamas verdes, el invierno era crudo pero ambas estaban dispuestas a terminar esta pelea y el resultado se definía en esta batalla, un solo ataque y al estar cara a cara nuevamente…todo se volvió blanco.

El bosque nórdico fue testigo de lo ocurrido en la batalla, un territorio hecho pedazos de la batalla con árboles caídos y rocas partidas, dos espadas gemelas en el suelo, y dos cuerpos en la nieve. Rusla, la guerrera nórdica había sido derrotada al ver que su escudo estaba destruido en tres pedazos y rodeado de fuego verde mientras partes de su armadura estaban rotas, observo a su rival, Lucy por otro lado tenía la gabardina rasgada a todo lo que daba pero seguía de rodillas mostrando que todavía seguía para dar más pero con una cortada en su abdomen que provenía de la espada de Rusla que estaba en el suelo. La maga celestial había triunfado sobre Rusla y la regla era que ahora el contrato debía firmarse, Lucy se levantó apoyándose de la espada de la guerrea nórdica para ir con ella quien yacía en el suelo mirando el cielo con su rostro lleno de nieve y al llegar Lucy por fin, la guerrera de ojos azules la miro.

-Me has vencido honorablemente Lucy Jeartfijia, como toda una guerrera. Te subestime nuevamente y ahora cumpliré con mi promesa.- Rusla se levantó con algo de pesadez para estar a la altura de Lucy mientras ella le sonreía de forma calidad.

-Buena batalla Rusla, muchas gracias y ahora que termino…¿Amigas?- Lucy extendió su mano con su clásica forma de ser tan dulce y tan tierna sorprendiendo a la guerrera nórdica.

-¿A-Amigas? Creí que tu serias mi…comandante.- Dijo la rubia confundida ante la situación sorprendiendo a Lucy y solo soltando una risilla, luego tomo a Rusla del hombro para poder explicarse mejor.

-Rusla, los espíritus celestiales no son soldados ni objetos, para mí son mis amigos llenos de sueños y emociones. Ellos me han dado la fuerte suficiente para seguir adelante y están conmigo en las buenas y en las malas. Tú eres una guerrera y si el tiempo me lo permite…seremos amigas ¿Te parece?- Lucy fue amable con la guerrera, una forma muy diferente de como la hablaban en el pasado, era un cambio para el espíritu Nórdico y lo veía como un reto, así que estrecho con su mano el antebrazo de Lucy como una señal de lealtad tranquilizando a la maga celestial.

-Lo intentaremos, Pechos Grandes.- Rusla bromeaba nuevamente de Lucy pero esta vez de buena forma para hacerse ya una amiga para Lucy.

-¡NO ME DIGAS ASÍ!- Lucy grito con fuerza haciendo resonar el territorio nórdico cubriendo sus pechos para que no sean objeto de burla de Rusla.

-Perdón, es la costumbre. Creo que es hora de quitar este domo tus amigos deben estar preocupados por ti.- Dijo el espíritu riéndose con Lucy –y de Lucy- Mientras que usaba su espada para quitar el domo de hielo, desapareciendo en forma de copos de nieve dejando ver una luz sobre el lugar y con la cintura de Lucy brillando, por la llave de bronce.

-Si me llegas a necesitar…no me llames a menos que sea completamente necesario.- Dijo Rusla envainando su espada y arreglándose por la gran batalla que tuvieron mientras Lucy con una pequeña gota encima de su cabeza, recordaba que Rusla tenía la misma actitud que Acuario.

"_Genial…no solo tengo que lidiar con Acuario, sino también tengo que lidiar con Rusla"_

-A propósito.- La guerrera rubia sacó de sus pensamientos a Lucy mientras ella iba desapareciendo en un brillo de tono cobrizo.

-¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto inocentemente la maga celestial mientras Rusla golpeaba con su puño cerrado su pecho en señal de sumo respeto.

-Sé que recuperaras a tu hijo, lo digo como guerrera y si es necesario, tendrás mi apoyo.- Con esas últimas palabras Rusla desapareció para ir al mundo celestial dándole a Lucy una gran satisfacción y dándole aún más impulso para la búsqueda y tener por fin a su pequeño, eso teniendo que pasar por el padre de su hijo: Natsu.

**.**

**.**

_Continuara…_

_._

_._

Antes de pasar a la conclusión final les comento que hace ya tiempo realice una encuesta para saber de quién querían saber más de la tripulación de Fabio y el ganador o más bien ganadora es:

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¡NIDIA! Así que ya pronto sabrán como es esta temeraria y a veces celosa Nidia, ahora si vamos con el fin del capítulo.

.

.

.

Lucy ha ganado, Rusla con su temperamento algo humorista ha sellado el contrato y ahora debe de regresar con los demás ¿Qué pasara ahora? ¿Cómo esta Natsu ahora? ¿El destino de es cruel ahora que está en más de Forge? ¿Dónde está Gajeel ahora? Para el siguiente capítulo como lo prometí será entre Natsu y Fabio lo prometo solo tenía que dar por finalizada la pelea. Pues espero que les haya gustado y ya saben, pueden colaborar con un Review, una sugerencia, una queja o una turba furiosa con antorchas y espadas como siempre, Saludos.


	8. Capítulo 7: El Dragón Slayer y su hijo

Hola mis queridos lectores, he llegado nuevamente para traerles el capítulo número 7 del fic abordando ahora a Natsu solamente y sus pensamientos y porque no, su relación con su hijo, para el siguiente capítulo veremos dos casos muy interesantes, siendo Fabio Heartfilia y…

.

.

.!LEVY! y su situación en el barco de William Forge, creo que es hora de ver que es lo que piensa la maga peli azul, así que gracias por su apoyo y sus comentarios con respecto a la historia si tienen una pregunta pueden hacerla, así que vamos a darle con el capítulo del día de hoy.

.

.

Recuerden que Fairy Tail Le pertenece a Hiro Mashima-Sama y no lo hago por dinero ni nada de eso, solo lo hago por diversión.

.

.

* * *

**La Hermandad Heartfilia: Historias de Altamar.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

** Capítulo 7: El Dragón Slayer y su hijo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**El rio.**

Alejado de Magnolia, del gremio de Fairy Tail y de sus amigos, en lo más profundo del bosque exactamente en el rio donde siempre iba a pescar con su mejor amigo felino, se encontraba Natsu sentado con una miraba muy vacía, triste y con dolor en su corazón, todo tras descubrir la verdad que se fue ocultada por dos años como el gran engaño de Lisanna, el daño que le hacía a Lucy sin que nadie lo supiera y el cómo fue usado su hijo para una causa muy egoísta para hacerle creer que la madre de Lucio era Lisanna. El pelirrosa estaba completamente vacío en su mente pensando todo lo que hizo, las cosas que había hecho para alejar y lastimar a Lucy, su amada Lucy. No quería ver a nadie, no quería hablar con nadie, solo quería que lo dejaran solo y dejarlo cargar con su dolor, incluso si era necesario morir de soledad así seria, una faceta nueva para el Dragón Slayer era llorar con intensidad sosteniendo la foto de Lucy y él juntos, la extrañaba y la quería de vuelta a su lado pero todo era tarde, ya no regresaría. Alguien se adentró a lo más profundo del bosque para llegar al rio a donde estaba Natsu para únicamente observarlo y luego intervenir para ayudarlo en su terrible agonía.

-No me gusta verte así Natsu.- Aquella voz tan rasposa y conocida para el dragón Slayer hizo que se limpiara las lágrimas mientras escuchaba como los pasos pesados de su maestro, amigo y a la vez padre: Gildarts Clive.

-E-Estoy bien.- Mintió Natsu para que lo dejara en paz Gildarts pero este no se tragaba ese cuento y puso detrás de Natsu para poder estar con él en estos momentos de angustia.

-No lo estas, estas preocupando a los demás al verte así.- Gildarts fue muy concreto con su preocupación por Natsu mientras el Dragón Slayer se limpiaba las lágrimas nuevamente y tratando de que no le importara nada y que estaba bien.

-No me importa.- Contesto muy cortante Natsu mientras apretaba con mucha fuerza su puño pero no basto para que Gildarts cayera en su juego.

-Pero a mí sí, en especial porque tú eres el que esas sufriendo.- El maestro de Fairy Tail cada vez se acercó a Natsu para poder ayudarlo sentándose junto a él mirando al rio.

-Escúchame y te lo digo no como maestro ni como un amigo, te lo digo como…un padre, un padre que está preocupado por su hijo.- Esa palabra había causado gran impacto en Natsu, ahora él era padre de un niño y era cierto que Gildarts había actuado como un segundo padre después de Igneel.

-Natsu, cuando escuche que ibas a tener un hijo supe que no serias un buen padre, conociéndote cómo eres era posible que el niño estaría más segura con Erza o Mira, pero me he equivocado.- Dijo riendo Gildarts haciendo reír a Natsu, era cierto lo que decía, todos los hombres del gremio se reían al imaginar a Natsu cambiar de pañales y levantarse muy temprano para atender los llantos de su hijo, Gildarts ya estaba haciendo un avance con Natsu.

-Lucio ¿Verdad?- Cuando Gildarts pregunto el nombre del hijo de Natsu, rápidamente el susodicho también se sintió tranquilo al saber que tenía un hermoso niño a su lado.

-Es un bonito nombre, se parece mucho a ti en todo y creo que han hecho una conexión de padre e hijo muy fuerte. Sé que la situación de Lucy es muy complicada y sé que no la has podido olvidar, pero entiende que lo que está haciendo Lucy es encontrarse a sí misma, alejarse de la tristeza y de las malas memorias que tuvo por culpa de Lisanna. Pero yo sé una cosa que posiblemente tú también debes de tener en cuenta.- Gildarts toco el hombro de Natsu para reconfortarlo mientras el pelirrosa no podía ya aguantar el sentimiento y solo pensaba en tener a Lucy a su lado con su pequeño.

-Lucy…volverá, el amor de una madre traspasa todas las barreras posibles con tal de estar con su hijo y en un futuro, ella vendrá y es ahí donde debes de enmendar las cosas.- Cuando Gildarts dijo esas palabras muy conmovedoras el Dragón Slayer no pudo más y quebró en llanto una vez más, pero Gildarts como todo un buen "padre" abrazo a su "hijo" para hacerlo sentir mejor.

-Ya Natsu…todo estará bien.- El maestro de Fairy Tail consolaba a su muchacho para que se sintiera mejor, sabía que llorar le ayudaría a liberar todas la penas y no era la excepción mientras que Natsu solo susurro unas palabras.

-La extraño…la necesito…Luce.- Natsu estaba inconsolable y no sabía que hacer más que llorar y desahogarse para sentirse mejor mientras Gildarts lo ayudaba a liberar esa carga tan pesada en su pecho mientras el Clive sabía de lo que estaba hablando, incluso haciendo una promesa consigo mismo.

.

"_Natsu…Lucy volverá, te lo prometo"_

_._

Con esas últimas palabras y un tiempo después, Gildarts y Natsu se fueron del rio para tomar caminos diferentes, mientras que uno iba a ver a su hijo de dos años, el otro iba a hablar con su hija de un asunto algo…serio.

.

.

**Más Tarde ese día.**

-Natsu-San.- Wendy saludo a Natsu quien entraba a su casa con tranquilidad, mientras este veía a la Dragón Slayer y a su exceed cuidando a su hijo mientras él estaba fuera por el momento.

-Hola Wendy, perdón si te moleste con esto.- Dijo el pelirrosa acercándose con paz en su interior a Wendy para saludarla mientras acariciaba su cabeza, dándole algo de risa a Wendy y a Charla.

-No importa, siempre me gusto pasar tiempo con Lucio es todo un encanto.- Wendy miro a un Lucio cansado en su cama, tomando una siesta con sus cabellos rubios alborotados, Natsu recordó que Lisanna le había colocado un tinte para que fuera blanco su cabello, pero a él le gustaba que fuera rubio.

-Termino cansado.- Sonrió Natsu al ver a Lucio dormir un poco al igual que Wendy sonrio.

-Estuvo jugando un buen rato con Wendy, le agrada mucho Wendy. El chico es simpático como su madre.- Dijo Charla con mucha objetividad mientras Wendy se consideraba como una hermana mayor para Lucio y como era comparado en actitud a su madre, su verdadera madre.

-Si…lo es, gracias Wendy y Charla pueden irse a descansar y perdón por las molestias que les ocasiones.- Se disculpó Natsu muy amablemente con las susodichas mientras se despedían de él y de Lucio en silencio.

-No hay problema Natsu, cuando gustes nuevamente, bueno iré al gremio, luego nos vemos.- Salió Wendy con Charla volando hacia la puerta del hogar de Natsu, el hogar donde compartía con Happy antes de irse a la otra casa con Lisanna, el pelirrosa tomo un banco para observar a su pequeño descansar tocando su cabeza con tranquilidad mientras se ponía a pensar.

-Quien lo diría, tienes el mismo color de cabello de mamá pequeño Lucio. Ojala estuviera aquí…seriamos una familia feliz.- Dijo Natsu con un nudo en su garganta mientras en su mente visualizaba a Lucy con Lucio a su lado y con Happy, viviendo su vida pacífica y llena de aventuras en el gremio, una lagrima traicionera salió de Natsu mientras recordaba a Lucy con toda felicidad en su interior llorando solo para él, pero inadvertidamente Lucio se despertó con cuidado para ver a su padre soltar unas lágrimas, sus manos tocaron el rostro de su padre para sacarlo de sus pensamientos.

-¿Por qué estas llorando papá?- Cuando Lucio le pregunto eso a Natsu, sentía que su corazón se partía en miles de pedazos y lo único que hizo fue abrazar a su hijo con cuidado mientras el pequeño hacia lo mismo.

-Por nada Lucio, por nada... Oye ¿Te gustaría ver algo de magia?- Natsu le mostro a su hijo una pequeña bola de fuego en su mano impresionando al chico mientras veía la llama como estaba llena de vida.

-¡SI! Pero mamá dice que la magia está prohibida en la casa.- Replico Lucio quien a pesar de iba a cumplir tres años, ya habla algunas palabras fluidamente, algo inusual a esa edad pero nada era imposible en Fairy Tail.

-No te preocupes, a mamá le gustaría mucho créeme, algo de magia no afecta a nadie, ahora ven conmigo al gremio.- Natsu llevo a su hijo en sus espaldas para llevarlo directamente al gremio para parar un buen rato entre amigos y un ambiente de fiesta, ambos saliendo de su casa para ir a Fairy Tail, aceptando el consejo de Gildarts: Crear un vínculo muy fuerte con su hijo.

**.**

**.**

_Continuara…_

_._

_._

.

Incluso los Dragón Slayer lloran, Natsu totalmente destruido en el corazón, Gildarts viene a apoyarlo y darle ánimos, logrando no perder la esperanza ¿Cómo pasara esto? ¿Cuándo volverá Lucy? ¿Qué tiene que decir Fabio? Pues espero que les haya gustado y ya saben, pueden colaborar con un Review, una sugerencia, una queja o una turba furiosa con antorchas y espadas como siempre, Saludos.


	9. Capítulo 8: Fabio H y Levy McGarden

Hola mis queridos lectores, he llegado en este inicio de fin de semana para traerles el capitulo numero 8 del fic, donde abordaremos a Fabio Heartfilia y a Levy McGarden, en el capitulo nueve seguiremos la historia de Levy en el Fantasma Forge y a Gajeel, así que no se preocupen por eso, muchas gracias por su apoyo incondicional, asó que vamos a darle con el capitulo de hoy

.

.

Recuerden que Fairy Tail Le pertenece a Hiro Mashima-Sama y no lo hago por dinero ni nada de eso, solo lo hago por diversión.

* * *

**La Hermandad Heartfilia: Historias de Altamar.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

** Capítulo 8: Fabio Heartfilia Y Levy McGarden.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RivenYun**

-¿Heartfilia? Fabio… ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?- María entro en un estado de shock al enterarse ente la vegetación de la gran isla pirata sobre uno de los mejores misterios de Fabio Heartfilia: su antiguo legado, el chico ojiverde miraba la maleza, era obvio que su secreto estaba muy bien guardado pero al hablar con Lucy de su parentesco, ya no podía ocultarlo.

-No creí que fuera algo relevante para ti María, pero creo que después de un viaje tan largo y después de reencontrarme con mi hermanita, no lo sé, me da algo de nostalgia de recordar mi antigua vida.- Fabio sacó de su cuello su collar y lo abrió para ver la foto de su madre, su verdadero madre, fue cuando la tristeza lo invadió al recordar que había dejado atrás su vida con ella.

-Es muy bella, ¿Quién es?- María se coloco atrás de Fabio para ver la dichosa foto de Fabio que guardaba con mucho recelo, el rubio solo sonrió al escuchar el elogio hacia Layla.

-Es mi madre, Layla Heartfilia.- Fabio guardo el collar cerrando la parte en donde tenia la foto para volver a la platica con María quien estaba de brazos cruzados y muy conmovida por esa faceta de su "amado" Fabio.

-Un bonito nombre para una mujer tan bella, sé que es una historia muy larga y que para saberlo, tendré que desenterrar tu pasado pero ¿Por qué elegiste esta vida?- María hizo una pregunta muy peligrosa con respecto a lo revelado por el rubio, de todos los capitanes piratas en lo que él confiaba, María era la única que tiene un gran lazo como piratas y amigos, aunque luego tienen que ver en sus "instintos"

-Lo resumiré así María, mi padre me consideraba un bastardo y al ver a mi madre llorar por defenderme, solo me dio motivos para alejarme de ellos y vivir mi propia vida, llevándome a los puertos y a la piratería.- Fabio solo pudo recordar las palabras de Jude, aquella noche lluviosa en la que escapo de la mansión Heartfilia, a un madre enojada y llorando, opto por esa decisión tan radical que lo llevo a un destino completamente distinto y luego recordó su encuentro con su capitán, mentor y padre por igual: El Escorpión Negro.

-Roman VanCorr, fue un verdadero padre para mí, el hizo todo lo que esperaba de mi padre biológico. Fue cariñoso, duro, protector, testarudo, un gran mentor, a veces me gustaría oír sus consejos otra vez.- Recodaba Fabio los momentos que paso con Roman en su nueva vida, las veces que lo regañaba por estar en el almacén de ron, sus clases para blandir la espada y disparar los cañones, como robar con maestría, saber como luchar de cuerpo a cuerpo y las múltiples aventuras peligrosas que vivió en el barco de "La Venganza de Santa Lucia", la pelirroja se reía de cómo contaba esas anécdotas Fabio pero aun faltaba una pregunta.

-¿Y dónde está ahora?- María pregunto muy interesada en saber que fue del padre de Fabio, el rubio cambio su mueca y tomando de la mano con cuidado a María, la llevo aun más adentro de la zona en la que estaban, él quería que ella viera algo. Tras unos minutos, Fabio llevo a María a uno de los riscos de la isla, donde se podía ver el mar quedando maravillada pero también llamándole a atención de que había una pequeña lapida con flores, su sombrero pirata, un medallón de escorpión y una espada, entonces ella entendió porque Fabio la había traído.

-Así que…él murió.- María fue concisa en su respuesta ante Fabio mientras que el Capitán de "La Venganza de Santa Lucia" se acercaba a aquella tumba que miraba al mar, Fabio recito unas palabras en Latin, una oración para su "padre" únicamente tocando el medallón del escorpión, suspiro lentamente y respondió.

-Murió por desangrado, una bala en su pecho le causo una muerte muy lenta en su barco, enfrente de su tripulación y en mi presencia.- El ojiverde solo miro la tumba, lleno de nostalgia y un recuerdo que fue determinante para su vida llena de piratería cuando apenas tenía 10 años.

* * *

_Flashback._

_-¡Capitán! ¡Capitán! ¿Se encuentra bien?- Un Fabio de tan solo diez años llego corriendo a donde estaba su capitán, en una mesa de madera suspirando fuertemente para jalar aire mientras estaba con su primero oficial, Jin, con una cara de seriedad, no debía estar aquí. El rubio que tenia ropas como las de su capitán a excepción de que era propio para un chico de su edad, se acerco a la mesa donde estaba Roman hasta llegar a él y estar en el borde de la mesa con El Escorpión Negro, mientras este solo le acaricio la cabeza._

_-No te preocupes chico, una herida menor, no pasa nada.- Roman le mintió, lo quería preocuparlo de esa manera, pero el Heartfilia fue muy observador y vio la herida profunda hecha por una escopeta._

_-C-Capitán, su pecho está sangrando.- Roman solo rio con algo de dolor al ver que el chico había aprendido mucho él, incluso su personalidad presumida y altanera._

_-Tranquilo Fabio todo estará bien, ahora porque no te vas a descansar.- Roman le pidió amablemente a rubio que se fuera a descansar, para que no se pusiera tenso y preocupado por él, Fabio hizo caso aun con dudas y se fue yendo del cuarto con cuidado y dejo la puerta más o menos cerrad, Jin sabia que solo era cuestión de tiempo y Roman lo sabia, todo por ser el héroe de todos ahora para pagar las consecuencias. Fabio intentaría escuchar lo que se pondrían a decir los que se encontraban en la habitación._

_-Capitán, ¿Por qué le tenía que mentir al chico?- El primero oficial de Roman fue muy concreto y duro como lo era, pero incluso así, sabia que su amigo iba a morir y se sentía impotente de hacerlo al respecto, Fabio solo escuchaba._

_-No quiero preocuparlo, no quiero ver al chico llorar por un viejo lobo de mar que ha perdido.- Incluso en la muerte Roman era todo un pirata con orgullo, en el acto Roman sacó algo de su bolsillo: una carta atrayendo la atención de Jin y de Fabio._

_-Jin, quiero que me hagas un favor.- Jin se acerco a su capitán y este le entrego la carta que estaba en un sobre con un sello del escorpión. Mientras Fabio sentía que su corazón latía con mucha rapidez._

_-Entrégaselo a Fabio y dile…que gracias por todo.- La respiración de Roman era ya pesada y sostenía con fuerza su pecho en la herida, Fabio no lo aguanto más._

_-¡NO!- El ojiverde corrió abriendo la puerta abruptamente para sorpresa de Roman y Jin, abalanzándose a su capitán con fuerza, pero no tan fuerte para evitar tocar la herida, Roman solo sintió el cálido abrazo del rubio y el sentimiento se apodero de él._

_-¡Capitán por favor no diga eso! ¡No diga eso por favor, usted se pondrá bien se lo prometo.- Fabio rompió en llanto al escuchar esas palabras, no quería que su "padre" digiera esas palabras, Roman no quiso mostrar esa debilidad del llanto pero por tratarse de su hijo, no pudo más y solo libero unas pocas lagrimas mientras que Jin salió para dejarlos solos y darles a la tripulación la mala noticia._

_-Fabio, no te tortures a ti mismo. Me temo que este es mi última misión y…por lo menos sé que voy a morir en mi propio barco con mi tripulación y contigo.- El Escorpión acaricio la cabeza de Fabio mientras este lloraba, no quería verlo así._

_-No llores Fabio, lamento si te falle, lamento haberte gritado incluso pegado. Pero es para que aprendieras una lección, una que debes de recordar por siempre.- La voz de Roman era cada vez más leve y su vista ya borrosa, pero aun tenia aliento para hablar y dar un ultimo consejo a su "hijo"_

_-Nunca rindas cuentas a nadie y vive, vive libremente como el mar.- Roman en sus últimas palabras fue sabio y en su mente daba gracias a que podía morir en batalla y no ebrio mientras que el pobre Fabio estaba inconsolable._

_-No capitán…no por favor…- Hundió su cabeza aun más en el pecho de Roman mientras este solo liberaba una ultima lagrima._

_-Fabio…eres el hijo que nunca tuve…y me alegro haber sido como tu padre en estos años. Suerte…Lobo de Altamar.- La respiración de Roman se esfumo y sus ojos solo vio oscuridad pero aun tuvo la voluntad de cerrarlos con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras que Fabio se sintió completamente devastado, pero que en su mente podía escuchar las enseñanzas de su mentor y padre pero hoy…era una noche triste para los piratas, había muerto en batalla Roman VanCorr, el Escorpión Negro…a manos de William Forge._

_._

_._

_**Tiempo Después / 4 AÑOS DESPUÉS**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_-Fabio.- Le hablo el primer oficial de "La Venganza de Santa Lucia" Jin a un Fabio que miraba al horizonte en la proa del barco con una actitud diferente, una vestimenta similar a la que ahora posee pero en tono café, únicamente usando una espada y una pistola, volteo para mirar a Jin con una expresión muy fría-_

_-Jin, ¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto Fabio con calma mientras que Jin solo lo miro de la misma forma._

_-Es tiempo de que se lo dé- Jin fue concreto y saco algo de su bolsillo._

_-¿Darme qué?- Pregunto escéptico Fabio al ver que Jin tenia algo para él._

_-Algo que el capitán quería darte cuando cumplieras 14 años.- Jin le entrego la misma carta que Roman le había dado a un Fabio muy interesado en el contenido y sin decir nada el primer oficial se fue para que Fabio pudiera leerlo a solas, abriendo el sello del Escorpión, se sorprendió de ver nuevamente la letra de su mentor y padre, siendo algunas cosas muy interesante…_

* * *

_Fabio:_

_Si estas leyendo esto, significa que he estoy ahora en la tierra de los muertos, navegando en las aguas de inframundo para encontrar mi paz. Esta carta que te presento ante ti son un par de instrucciones que te de dejado y mucho más._

_Ahí un cuarto en la Venganza de Santa Lucia que permanece sin abrir, ni siquiera yo la he abierto pero creo que tú podrás hacerlo, algo me dice que lo lograras, cuando logres abrir el cuarto todo lo que esta en su interior tómalo._

_Toma el barco y hazlo tuyo, pero tendrás que crear tu propia tripulación, una que te sea leal y sobre todo, que sean buenos amigos, viaja hacia River Yun y encuentra la taberna "La Cueva de Nancy" ahí será un buen comienzo para encontrar una tripulación…_

_Y recuerda: No te arrepientas de lo que has elegido y que el viento sople a tu favor._

_-El Escorpión Negro._

* * *

_Fabio después terminar de leer la carta se dirigió a donde decía donde estaba ubicada la puerta que ni el mismo podía abrir, pasando por todo el barco y sus puertas, cada vez vacías ya que la tripulación de Roman se iba yendo después de la muerte de su capitán y solo quedaban Fabio y Jin. Después de varios minutos encontró la dicho puerta, una echa de roble con bordes dorados y un diseño celta incluso la cerradura, faltaba la llave pero nunca la vio ni sabía como era, por lo que buscarla era como buscar una aguja en un pajar._

_-Así que este es el cuarto del que hablaba, supongo que tendré que improvisar- Pero cuando Fabio tato de forcejear la perta, su llave de tono azul brillo con intensidad al igual que la cerradura, Fabio se quedo pensando en este extraño suceso y uso rápidamente la llave, que era un recuerdo muy preciado de su madre, introdujo la llave para con un solo movimiento abrir dicha puerta inundando el cuarto con un brillo blanco rebelando lo que en un futuro seria un estudio personal pero lo que había adentro era espectacular: cofres, muchos de ellos llenos de oro, zafiro, joyas de todo, mapas de destinos nunca antes explorados y que hablaban de grandes riquezas, colgados en una pared se encontraba unas espadas gemelas cruzadas y en el centro, una enorme espada cubierta de de joyas preciosas, una arma digna de un guerrero o en este caso un pirata y rápidamente una sonrisa se hizo en su rostro._

_-¿Así que todo lo que esta en el cuarto debo de tomarlo? Interesante.- Fabio recordó una de las tantas enseñanzas de su mentor: Toma lo que puedas y no pidas perdón._

_-¿Jin podrías hacerme un favor?- Fabio había salido de su nuevo estudio personal para verse con Jin quien estaba en el timón tomando el curso, el susodicho solo miro a un Fabio completamente diferente, ya no era un niño, ahora estaba en proceso de ser un pirata y no de los comunes sino un Capitán pirata._

_-¿Qué se le ofrece…capitán?- Fabio estaba completamente halagado por esa expresión y todo comenzó por esa carta._

_-Lléveme a River Yun.- El Heartfilia fue directo señalando a la posición en donde el mapa le señalaba. Jin sabía a donde iba a ir._

_-¿A "La cueva de Nancy"?- De igual forma le respondió Jin, con sinceridad. Con la indicación ya echada al aire, Fabio ahora estaba en una aventura personal, una en la que él buscaría su propio destino pero primero tendría que conseguir una nueva tripulación y comenzaría su reclutamiento en una taberna…como todo un buen pirata._

_Fin del Flashback._

* * *

-Gracias por hacer de mi lo que soy…padre.- Fabio se levanto con cuidado para estar de pie, dándole las gracias a su mentor por todo lo que hizo para que fuera un hombre de bien y sobre todo, un pirata, el Heartfilia dejo una flor en la lapida de su mentor y dejarlo descansar en paz para volver con María quien quedo muy conmovida por esa actitud de Fabio incluso llorando un poco.

-No sabia que tenías un lado sensible Fabio, casi me haces llorar.- Dijo una María que estaba mintiendo para verse aun ruda frente a Fabio.

-Siempre con una respuesta inteligente María, debo volver con mi tripulación apuesto que se deben estar preocupando por mi.- Dijo Fabio algo preocupado de dejar a Lucy sola con su tripulación y sabia que a Nidia no le gustaría si se enterara que estuvo con María.

-Te acompaño, no quiero que vayas solo.- Dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa y aferrándose al brazo de Fabio quienes iban caminando entre la maleza dejando el risco, con la lapida mirando al mar y dejando ver la historia de cómo Fabio eligió una vida llena de piratería.

.

.

**El Fantasma Forge.**

**-**Capitán, aquí esta ella.- Uno de los almirantes de mayor confianza de la WesterHill Company se acerco a su capitán, el cazador de las velas negras, William Forge mientras el capitán veía un mapa después de salir de Magnolia tras su plática de negocios con su amigo Iván Dreyar, el almirante la trajo a ella, a la antigua miembro de Fairy Tail y quien paso una vida de infierno como esclava, Levy McGarden. Estaba temerosa de lo que le pasaría, ella pensaba que tendría que "servir" a hombres de la compañía militar y tenia miedo, miedo de lo que le podía pasar, su mirada estaba perdida y solo podía sentir temor y tristeza, Forge entonces hablo.

-Muy bien almirante, puede regresar a sus actividades.- Forge fue seco al ver a la joven McGarden quien no podía verlo a la cara, era entendible, después vio a su tripulación mirando lascivamente a Levy como lobos en jauría, la peli azul estaba nerviosa al ser acosada por esa miradas cerrando los ojos con fuerza, los malos recuerdo volvía a ella de cómo ella serbia de una índole…sexual, pero a Forge no le hizo gracia esta situación.

-¡¿QUÉ ESTAN VIENDO?!- Forge opto por usar su voz autoritaria de muy poder, sus hombres volvieron a lo suyo ignorando a Levy quien pudo respirar, su almirante dejo a su capitán con la peli azul, fue cuando entablaron una conservación interesante.

-Ahora dime chiquilla ¿Cuál es tu nombre completo?- Forge comenzó a caminar alrededor de la maga mientras ella trataba de articular las palabras correctas.

-L-L-Levy Mc-McGarden. - Levy solo agacho la cabeza con su tono muy dulce de voz. Forge se percato de que Levy se estaba cubriendo con sus manos las diferentes cortadas de los brazos que tenia por producto de los constantes castigos de Iván, el capitán se acerco a ella y con su espada envainada retiro las manos de Levy para verlas, las memorias de Levy nuevamente se hicieron presentes.

-N-no por favor.- Levy nuevamente cerró los ojos tras recordar esas experiencias desagradables, pero la intención de Forge era algo…diferente.

-Con un poco de alcohol y una Buena pomada, estas cortadas cerraran más rápido.- Forge fue directo pero de una forma muy diferente a la que sus hombres estaban acostumbrados mientras Levy se sentía aun incomoda pero solo era el principio.

-Dime algo Levy.- Forge se puso al nivel de de la peli azul para que ella pudiera verlo y no temerle, Levy solo lo miro con sus ojos de tono café aun así absorbida por el miedo.

-¿Qué tanto conoces de la magia?- Con esa pregunta tan extraña, Levy comenzó a tartamudear, Forge con esa pregunta confirmo que la peli azul era alguien importante, una maga, pero el quería saber más.

-No me temas señorita, no voy a hacerte daño.- Forge trato de ser comprensivo pero Levy no podía hablar, aun tartamudeando a lo cual Forge tuvo que recurrir a otros métodos.

-Escúchame muy bien, en este barco mis hombres no han visto una mujer en meses y actúan como animales cuando ven a una. Si te distraes ellos se aprovecharan de ti y de tu condición, así que te conviene estar a mi lado y decirme todo lo que te pida, ya que para eso…compre tus servicios.- Con esas palabras puestas en hielo y acero literalmente, Levy se puso aun más nerviosa y no pudo responder lo que le pedía pero solo pudo hacer una cosa.

-Por favor, todo menos eso, ya no más, hare lo que sea por favor.- Levy se arrodillo ante Forge casi a punto de llorar mientras el capitán solo miraba como Levy no tenia una voluntad, la había perdido.

"_Iván tenia razón, esta chica ha recibido suficiente castigo que ha perdido la voluntad y es sumisa"_

-Entonces ¿Qué sabes de la magia?...

.

.

.

Continuara…

* * *

Fabio revela aun más su historia, un relación de padre a hijo y una Levy en una nueva situación ¿Qué pasara ahora? ¿Podrá Levy salir del infierno en el que esta ahora? ¿Por qué a Forge le interesa la magia? ¿Dónde esta Gajeel? Pues espero que les haya gustado y ya saben, pueden colaborar con un Review, una sugerencia, una queja o una turba furiosa con antorchas y espadas como siempre, Saludos.


	10. Capítulo 9: Problemas Parte 1

Hola mis queridos lectores, he llegado nuevamente para traerles el capítulo numero 8 de este fic, que dejenme sea honesto, va a todo lo que da, ya con más drama y acción en los capitulos posteriores y porque no...unos problemas romanticos entre casi todos, así que mejor vamos a darle con el capitulo de hoy, no sin antes darles gracias por su apoyo y al fic recien acutalizado de "Lucy y las Llaves elementales", así que vamos con el capitulo.

.

.

.En este capitulo, los problemas empiezan a aparecer en la tripulación de Fabio y en cuando a Levy, su miedo crece nuevamente.

.

.

Recuerden que Fairy Tail Le pertenece a Hiro Mashima-Sama y no lo hago por dinero ni nada de eso, solo lo hago por diversión.

.

.

**La Hermandad Heartfilia: Historias de Altamar.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

** Capítulo 9: Problemas. Parte 1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**El Fantasma Forge.**

-La magia es tan antigua como el mundo mismo, es una habilidad que unos cuantos poseen y puede ser usada para el beneficio de todas las personas o para…el mal.- Una Levy McGarden con un tono de voz suave y temerosa, estaba relatando su contexto de la magia ante un William Forge convencido de la explicación de la pequeña peli azul, mientras que Levy tenía la miraba baja ante la figura fría del capitán, Forge entendió que había mucho más que explicar pero ya tenía una explicación general del concepto, pero aun así tenía que poner las cosas en claro con Levy McGarden mientras que la peli azul solo temblaba de nervios.

-Escucha muy bien Levy McGarden, a partir de estos momentos estarás bajo mis órdenes, únicamente bajo las mías y de nadie más, todo lo que yo necesite saber sobre este tema, te necesitare a mi lado y nada más ¿Haz entendido tu posición en este barco?- La voz fría de Forge fue directo al punto mientras Levy solo mantuvo la cabeza agachada.

-S-sí.- Dijo la maga del Solid Script casi quebrándose, pero a Forge no le convenció la respuesta por lo que trato de hacer entender que sus órdenes eran claras.

-¿Dime cuál es tu posición aquí?- Levy se sorprendió por dicha pregunta y las dudas comenzaron a surgir ¿Por qué Levy estaba en presencia de aquel capitán? ¿Acaso era una prueba del destino o solo una coincidencia?

-M-m-mi posición aquí es ser su…- Levy no podía hablar, comenzaba a tartamudear y experimento un escalofrió total, Forge la asesinaba literalmente con una mirada mortal.

-Su…- Los ojos de Levy comenzaron a empaparse, quería soportarlo, pero no podía hacerlo por el simple sentimiento de pasar esta situación al grado de que Levy libero unas cuantas lagrimas mientras trataba de hablar, pero Forge ya no tenía paciencia…

¡CLAP!

El barco enmudeció y todos dejaron de hacer sus tareas, de tan solo escuchar tremendo golpe que el propio Forge le dio a Levy poniendo roja su mejilla mientras caía al piso, mientras seguía llorando y el capitán ya veterano le hizo una sentencia.

-¡EN ESTE BARCO NO TOLERO A LOS DEBILES QUE LLORAN Y MUCHO MENOS A ALGUIEN QUE LLEGO AQUÍ DESPUES DE TU VIDA DE ESCLAVITUD, ASÍ QUE SI VUELVES A HACER ESTE NUMERITO ENFRENTE DE MI, REGRESARAS AL BURDEL DE DONDE VINISTE! ¿ME ESCUCHASTE?- Forge fue totalmente cruel con Levy quien solo se levantó con rapidez del suelo aun tocándose la mejilla, llorando se fue corriendo a la vista de todos para entrar al camerino que se le había dado, aventándose a la cama completamente empapada de llanto, solo quería que terminara esta pesadilla y que nunca vuelva a recordar esto jamás, ella prácticamente quiera morirse ahí. De vuelta a la cubierta del barco, todos los marinos se encontraban congelados a tal acto de su capitán mientras el susodicho se recargaba pesadamente en la mesa donde tenía un mapa, se veía muy exaltado y tensó pero solo podía mantener la compostura ante su tripulación.

-Vuelvan a sus tareas.- Con esa sencilla orden, todos los miembros del Fantasma Forge volvieron a lo suyo, dejando al capitán en sus pensamientos y estrategias, y quizás lo más importante, como vencer a Fabio Heartfilia de una vez por todas y sabía que para eso…necesitaba a Levy McGarden.

.

.

**River Yun**

-Lucy, que bueno que regresaste ¿Estas bien?- Cuando el brillo blanco se quitó por fin para revelar a Lucy Heartfilia caminando con su ropa algo desgarrada pero algo que no reportar, Nidia, la segunda a cargo de la tripulación del barco se le acercó para evaluar los daños mientras la rubia solo le respondió con calidez.

-Tranquila Nidia, no pasó nada solo unos pequeños rasguños.- Dijo la maga celestial mientras hacia una pose de éxito consumado ante la tripulación dejando salir una risilla burlona.

-A excepción del gran domo de hielo que se formó en plena calle y tus heridas, parece que todo vuelve a la normalidad.- Dijo el más calmado de todos, James MoonLight de brazos cruzados a lado de una Quin que observaba como el Chi de Lucy era calmado.

-¿Y dónde está esa mujer ahora?- Pregunto la gitana albina tratando de encontrar la energía de ese espíritu poderoso mientras que Lucy sacó de todas sus llaves, la llave de bronce de Rusla, una llave que terminaba en forma de espada.

-Descuiden, ahora ella y yo podemos ser amigas.- Dijo la chica de ojos achocolatados muy feliz por su nueva amiga y de como ella le iba ayudar a la búsqueda de su hijo Lucio, tranquilizando a Quin.

-Así que esa es una llave celestial, he oído hablar de ellas, solo los magos celestiales pueden crear contratos con dicho espíritus para ser sus compañeros.- Dijo Nidia muy interesada en la llave que estaba en manos de la maga celestial pero sin pasar desapercibida su información con respecto a las llaves, Lucy volvió a guardar su llave de bronce con las demás para responderle a la castaña.

-Así es Nidia, solo que no son solo mis compañeros, son mis amigos y merecen el respeto como todos los demás.- Lucy mientras respondía con suavidad a Nidia, con su mirada comenzó a buscar a su hermano que no se encontraba cerca en el lugar.

-¿Y dónde está Fabio? Hace tiempo que no lo veo y con esto de la batalla pensé que ya estaría por aquí.- Pregunto Lucy mientras pensaba en los lugares posibles en los que su hermano podría estar mientras que a cierta castaña no le hacía mucha gracia que su capitán no estuviera con ellos.

-Yo también espero que este aquí el capitán.- Nidia solo trono sus nudillos al pensar que Fabio se había ido a sus clásicas escapadas o algo peor…con María, pero como el mismo diablo, Fabio apareció caminando con mucha tranquilidad hacia los demás muy bien acompañado por cierta capitana pelirroja que venía muy cerca de Fabio, Lucy solo imagino a su hermano con dicha pelirroja que podían formar una bonita pareja e incluso casarse, total, la imaginación de Lucy no tenía limites pero Nidia por otro lado, solo quería que María no estuviera a lado de su capitán, por el bien de la tripulación.

-Hola Lucy, espero que me hayas extrañado.- Dijo de una forma picara Fabio mientras se acercó a su hermana menos para abrazarla por unos pocos segundos y agitando su cabeza para desordenar sus cabellos rubios.

-Oye, para ser un capitán pirata "Responsable" te ausentaste por mucho tiempo.- Dijo Lucy divertida de solo ver a su hermano haciendo de las suyas, cosas de piratas.

-Lo se Lucy, no era mi intención es solo que tenía unos asuntos que atender antes.- Fabio comenzó a jugar con una de sus pistolas cuando se percató que había algo de diferente de Lucy y al notarlo bien, ella tenía unas cortadas leves y golpes menores, además de su ropa algo maltratada por lo cual el capitán de "La Venganza de Santa Lucia" se le acerco con preocupación para sujetarla de los hombros y hacer el número del "hermano protector"

-¿Y estas heridas, Lucy? ¿Qué paso aquí? Porque estas con estas cortadas y con el cabello desarreglado, Nidia podrías explicarme lo que paso por aquí…- Cuando trato de dirigirse a Nidia, la castaña estaba detrás de él con una cara de pocos amigos para no decir molesta mientras Fabio solo se sorprendió de la reacción instantánea de Nidia. Lucy, Quin y James únicamente guardaron silencio ante la actitud de la castaña mientras que María estaba viendo las cosas detrás de Fabio sentada en una banca.

-Mejor explíqueme usted capitán.- Nidia se ponía algo molesta al grado de que el cinismo de Fabio se presentaba mientras el susodicho se preguntaba que pasaba, la castaña únicamente tenía una cosa en mente.

-¿Qué hacía con ella?- Nidia enfatizo mucho en la palabra ella al referirse a María quien solo le mandaba unas miradas coquetas de Fabio mientras este las recibía con gusto ante Nidia quien de brazos cruzados no estaba feliz con eso, pero inadvertidos los dos, la pelirroja puso las cosas aún más calientes como su corazón ardiente.

-Nada importante Nidia, no te preocupes, solo pasamos un tiempo muy "especial" mi amado Fabio a solas ¿Verdad cariño?- María le guiño el ojo a Fabio mientras le mandaba un beso muy seductor, un Fabio que lo acepto con dudas ante una Nidia que estaba ya es un punto más álgido y con una mirada aún más temible.

-¿"Ca-Cariño"?- Nidia literalmente fusilaba con la mirada a María por decir eso a su capitán mientras que Lucy estaba muy temerosa de lo que la castaña pudiera hacerla a su hermano a comparación de Quin y James quienes sabían que iba a correr "sangre" y lo mejor era quitarse del camino.

-¿Quieres ir a ver como esta Evans con la reparación del barco?- Pregunto James con mucha calma ante una Quin quien saco la carta de la muerte y apuntándola a Fabio.

-Claro, no me gustaría estar en sus zapatos ahora.- Con esas últimas palabras de la albina, ambos magos se fueron de lugar con mucha calma para la sorpresa de Lucy que pensó que ellos iban a ayudar a Fabio en esta situación ya que Nidia se estaba convirtiendo en una segunda Erza cuando le tiraban su pastel de fresas. Fabio se percató a tiempo de lo que pasaba para llamarles la atención.

-¿A dónde van ustedes dos?- Cuando el ojiverde trato de ir por ellos, Nidia uso su magia de velocidad para ponerse enfrente de Fabio con los brazos cruzados y con mirada retadora, esto ya era muy serio para Nidia y Fabio.

-Capitán… ¿Por qué María le dijo "Cariño"?- La castaña está muy intrigada por eso y en el fondo estaba que se moría de la ira por estar con María a solas, ella y la pelirroja tenían una pequeña riña algo persona, no solo por ser piratas y mujeres de alto rango en la piratería, sino porque…prácticamente se odiaban, más Nidia que María, Fabio solo trago saliva y espero buscar una salida para la gran interrogante de su primer oficial.

-Este… ¿Por qué Lucy tiene heridas en su cuerpo? Les dije que si yo no estaba tú estarías a cargo.- Fabio señalo a una Lucy algo distraída hasta que fue ella el motivo para que Fabio pudiera expresar su preocupación por ella y la falta de autoridad de Nidia por controlar la situación, haciendo que Nidia se pusiera a la defensiva.

-Usted se ausento por muy largo tiempo para estar con esa pelirroja ¿Cómo quiere que me haga cargo de la situación si tengo que tolerar su irresponsabilidad?- Nidia le replico a un Fabio que estaba impresionado por la habilidad de palabra de su primer oficial mientras Lucy veía la escena algo…familiar.

-¿Irresponsabilidad Nidia? No me digas eso, yo siempre estoy al pendiente de la tripulación y su bienestar.- Dijo Fabio tratando de que alguien le diera la razón, pero estaba solo contra Nidia.

-Pero cuando se va a beber o apostar, deja sus responsabilidades y tengo que buscarlo como loca por las diferentes ciudades.- Decía Nidia con verdad en sus palabras como la vez en que llegaron a White Fish mientras Lucy solo se mantenía bajo perfil ante una posible explosión.

-Ese no es el punto Nidia, Lucy está herida y además mis asuntos con María son privados y de importancia.- Dijo el Heartfilia haciendo la discusión más grande.

-Lucy es completamente capaz de defenderse por si misma Capitán, ella sin duda es una maga habilidosa y responsable, incluso más que usted.- Nidia dio un golpe bajo en el orgullo de su capitán mientras María y Lucy se reían disimuladamente.

-Eso lo sé, pero estamos hablando de otra cosa, Nidia.- Fabio trato de poner las cosas en calma mientras que María disfrutaba el espectáculo al igual que Lucy acompañada por Virgo y Leo, que salieron sin permiso de nadie.

-¿Así? ¿Y de que estamos hablando?- Pregunto Nidia más cerca de su capitán y levantando la voz.

-De tu actitud con María, no se cual sea tu problema con ella pero tiene que terminar ahora ¿me entiendes?- Fabio también se le acerco a Nidia para quedar cara a cara y chocar con sus egos, como Capitan Fabio trato de dar una orden pero la castaña decidió por esta vez no hacerle caso.

-No puedo Capitán, simplemente no puedo y no lo voy a hacer.- La susodicha se dio la media vuelta para darle la espalda a los presentes, mientras el rubio quería saber que más tenía que decir Nidia.

-¿A dónde vas? – Pregunto con un tono muy autoritario el hermano de Lucy mientras la castaña opto por una respuesta concreta y directa.

-Que te importa Fabio, lo siento Lucy.- Nidia uso su magia de velocidad para dejar el lugar a toda prisa muy molesta, creando una nube de polvo, Lucy inmediatamente se preocupó por ella al igual que María mientras Fabio solo se quedó callado al ver eso. Trato de detenerla pero fue muy rápida para él y él lo sabía, únicamente se quedó viendo como su primer oficial muy molesta se fue sin dejar nada en claro, Lucy rápidamente fue con su hermano para poder aclarar las cosas, los dos hermanos estaban al parejo para intentar hablar del asunto.

-Fabio, ¿Por qué le dijiste esas cosas a Nidia? Ella solo estaba preocupada por ti.- Le reclamo la rubia a su hermano que estaba completamente paralizado por la respuesta de su primer oficial.

-Es…la primera vez que me dice por mi nombre.- Fabio entendió que esto era serio, ya había discutido con Nidia hace tiempo pero siempre se escuchaban el uno al otro para calmar dudas, pero esta vez era diferente, eran reclamos y cada uno hirió de alguna manera el orgullo del otro, en especial de Nidia, preocupando a Lucy quien fue tras ella

-Iré por ella, nos vemos en el barco luego te explico que paso ¿Vale?- Lucy dejo a su hermano pensando en la situación para que la rubia de ojos achocolatados pudiera buscar a la castaña, mientras Fabio no sabía cómo reaccionar.

-Demonios, sencillamente demonios ¿Ahora qué?- Fabio no sabía por dónde comenzar para resolver este problema que se le estaba presentando, después de observar todo, cierta pelirroja se disponía a decir unas palabras.

-Nidia siempre fue de un temperamento muy fuerte Fabio, no ha cambiado en nada en estos años.- Comento María en un tono más serio al ver la situación que estaba viendo mientras el rubio solo trataba de pensar.

-Me preocupa María.-Fue lo único que pudo decir el capitán de la Venganza de Santa Lucia, pero María le iba agregar otro asunto más serio.

-Esta noche nos reuniremos con los demás.- Cuando la pelirroja menciono la palabra los demás, Fabio entendía que se trataba de los demás capitanes piratas de mayor importancia en un solo lugar: La Zona de la Calavera.

-Diez de la noche ¿verdad?- Fabio sabia como eran aquellas reuniones de piratas, todas a la anochecer para discutir asuntos internos y externos con respecto a su actividad de piratas, solo asintiendo para confirmar su participación en la reunión dejando a María satisfecha.

-Así es, así que nos veremos hasta ese entonces, Fabio querido.- María aun con todo y los problemas que pasaron le dio un beso en la mejilla a Fabio y este no se opuso para nada, solo para recordar que precisamente por eso, las cosas están como están, ambos se separaron y tomaron caminos diferentes pero la pelirroja tenía mucho en que pensar.

"_Esa actitud de Nidia contra Fabio es nueva, ¿me pregunto porque? Amenos que…no, no lo creo, lo veo imposible ¿O tal vez si?_

_._

_._

**En otra parte de River Yun**

-Capitan… ¿Cómo se atrevió a defenderla en mi presencia? ¿Cómo? Tonto, eres un despistado…Fabio querido.- Nidia se encontraba en una pared recargada de una de las construcciones de la isla, enojada con ella misma con y con Fabio, pero en su interior de mujer ruda…tenía un corazón de cristal, la razón: Por ver a Fabio con otra mujer.

**.**

**.**

_Continuara…_

_._

_._

.

El siguiente capitulo, aparecerá nuestro Dragón Slayer de hierro favorito para poder rescatar a su pequeña maga del Solid Script, Levy esta pasando un infierno y la tensión de Fabio y Nidia crece ¿Que pasara ahora con ellos dos? ¿Podra Lucy hablar con ellos? ¿Que hara Gajeel para salvar a Levy? ¿Que paso con Mirajane y Lisanna? Pues espero que les haya gustado y ya saben, pueden colaborar con un Review, una sugerencia, una queja o una turba furiosa con antorchas y espadas como siempre, Saludos.


	11. Capítulo 10: Problemas Parte 2

Hola mis queridos lectores, he llegado nuevamente para traerles el capítulo número 10 del fic abordando, continuando la parte de los problemas con respecto a la tripulación de el capitán Fabio Heartfilia con respecto a Nidia y una Lucy que va a intentar resolver este pequeño malentendido, además de poder darle una luz de esperanza a la pobre Levy pero no se los comento y mejor vamos a darle con él capitulo de hoy.

.

Recuerden que Fairy Tail Le pertenece a Hiro Mashima-Sama y no lo hago por dinero ni nada de eso, solo lo hago por diversión.

.

.

* * *

**La Hermandad Heartfilia: Historias de Altamar.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

** Capítulo 10: Problemas. Parte 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**River Yun.**

-¡Nidia! ¡Nidia!- Cierta maga celestial rubia estaba gritando por toda la isla de los piratas, lugar que solo los capitanes sabían de su existencia, buscando a la primer oficial de la Venganza de Santa Lucia, quien había tenido una pelea con su propio hermano por un malentendido, Lucy mientras caminaba por la isla pudo notar que varios piratas no solo la observaban, sino que también le daban un saludo cálido y estaban preparándose para la celebración del festival anual de los piratas: Black Sails.

Precisamente preparando velas negras, fuegos artificiales y más cosas en las calles mientras que la maga celestial buscada a la castaña para poder hablar con ella y explicar las cosas con más calma, incluso llegando al puerto donde estaba el barco de su hermano y pensó que quizás estaba ahí por lo que fue corriendo a la cubierta para poder localizarla, para cuando subió a la cubierta, se encontró a un Evans relajándose en una silla disfrutando la brisa del viento pero presencio la llegada de Lucy con naturalidad y a la vez sorprendido por ver a la rubia llegar sola sin los demás.

-Evans, ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?- Dijo inocentemente Lucy al pelirrojo de cabello alborotado mientras este se acomodada en su silla para verla a los ojos sin que cruzaran con sus atributos.

-Claro Lucy, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo si me lo preguntas, no han llegado ni Hayes ni Rin, Michelle está en la barra limpiando y apenas yo termine de reparar el barco ¿Qué necesitas?- Pregunto el mago del elemento madera con mucha calma mientras jugaba con una moneda de oro.

-¿Has visto a Nidia?- Cuando Lucy menciono ese nombre, Evans se quedó frio y tiro la moneda al suelo, incrédulo de escuchar eso, Nidia era responsable y ella no se iba a ningún lado a menos que fueran órdenes del Capitán por lo que también se interesó en el paradero de la castaña.

-¿No está con ustedes?- Pregunto el pelirrojo para poder conocer la razón de la búsqueda de Nidia mientras que Lucy solo reflejo una mirada algo incomoda.

-Ocurrió un malentendido con esa chica llamada María y tengo que encontrarla- Evans entendió entonces la magnitud de la situación, sin reflejar una sonrisa en su cara, más bien, pasando a una seria.

-Ya veo cual es el problema Lucy y te recomiendo que dejes a Nidia sola si es posible.- Evans fue concreto con la rubia quien se sorprendió de la actitud de Evans.

-¿Cómo dices eso Evans? Si hubieras visto que paso, no estarías diciendo eso ahora.- Dijo Lucy algo alterada con el pelirrojo y no era para menos, pero detrás de las palabras de Evans, había mucho más.

-Lucy, conozco a Nidia desde hace ya tiempo y te digo que su molestia con María es muy personal para ella, prácticamente ella se siente muy incómoda con María, es una rivalidad muy personal y si algo hace enojar a una, pues es mejor no molestarlas.- Evans fue directo nuevamente con eso pero Lucy no iba a aceptar esas palabras de él y se fue del barco para continuar su búsqueda, pero no sin antes decir unas palabras.

-Evans, Nidia es tu compañera, tu amiga y no puedo creer lo que dices, ella puede necesitar ser escuchada…espero que tu corazón no sean de madera.- Lucy salió de la cubierta del barco para seguir en tierra su búsqueda dejando a Evans sorprendido por las palabras francas de Lucy, pero aun había mucho trasfondo en los pensamientos del mago pelirrojo.

-No es eso Lucy, es solo que…me preocupa demasiado Nidia, pero no puedo decírselo, no mientras tenga esa barrera de acero con ella.- El pelirrojo hablo solo mientras estaba jugando con la moneda de oro pero sin darse cuenta que cierta chica rubia estaba oyendo en una parte solitaria de la puerta, entonces la susodicha reunió las piezas de un…mal de amores.

"_Entones Evans quiere a Nidia, pero ella no ¿O tal vez es por otra cosa? Tendré que ayudarlo"_

De vuelta en tierra, la maga celestial continuo buscando a un paso lento mientras disfrutaba el clima caribeño del lugar con su melena rubia agitado por el viento mientras se preguntaba donde encontraría a Nidia. Caminando por varios minutos hasta encontrarse unas bancas, vio que la castaña estaba mirando su pistola, pudo notar que su mirada estaba completamente ida y solo pensaba en María y en Fabio, con la situación en la que los llevo a una discusión, la primer oficial estaba inadvertida de la presencia de Lucy hasta que fue tarde y la maga celestial se sentó a su lado.

-La pistola no arreglara el problema Nidia.- Lucy comento con una sonrisa en su rostro para poder entrar en una conversación de chica a chica con la castaña mientras ella solo miraba la pistola.

-Ojala los problemas se fueran así, con una sola bala.- Dijo de una forma tranquila guardando el arma en un cintura para mirar a Lucy a quien le debía una disculpa.

-Perdón Lucy por mi comportamiento hace unos momentos, lo que pasa es que no puedo seguir viéndola y mucho menos de la forma de la que se está saliendo con la suya.- Dijo Nidia apretando el puño con mucha fuerza, la rubia quiera saber más de la situación.

-Nidia, no tienes que pedirme perdón para nada, puedo verlo y con claridad.- Dijo Lucy mientras soltó una risilla burlona a una Nidia tan confundida.

-Lo siento Nidia, es solo que…no puedo creerlo la verdad.- Dijo Lucy dejando de reírse pero sin dejar de reír.

-¿De qué hablas Lucy?- Pregunto una Nidia que estaba desorientada por lo que decía la maga celestial.

-Nidia… ¿Te gusta mi hermano?- Cuando Lucy realizo esa pregunta de forma repentina, la castaña se ruborizo al máximo y trato de esconder la cabeza, varios pensamientos suyos estaban dando vueltas con esa pregunta, solo para delatarse ante Lucy quien lo sentía como algo demasiado obvio y a la vez algo tierno de ver a una Nidia que sentía algo por su hermano, el problema radicaba un poco en los celos de las castaña por lo que tuvo una idea para abrirse más con la primer oficial del barco.

-Descuida Nidia, no se lo diré a nadie, yo se que tienes una reputación y eso, lo entiendo no solo como maga, sino como mujer, pero deberías liberar tus sentimientos más a menudo, si me lo preguntas y espero no incomodarte, nunca te he visto sonreír- Dijo la maga celestial muy atenta a los movimientos faciales que hacia la castaña, mientras que Nidia confirmaba que Lucy era muy astuta como Fabio únicamente suspirando con pesadez.

-No suelo contarle esto a nadie, de hecho, nunca lo he mencionado y así esta mejor, no quiero afligirte con mis problemas.- Decía la castaña muy seria y con una mirada vacía atrayendo aun más la atención de la maga celestial sabiendo que Nidia tenia algo incluso tomando su mano para poder llamar la atención de la pirata.

-Puedes confiar en mi Nidia, así como yo confié en todos ustedes cuando me ayudaron a no sentirme sola ¿Lo recuerdas?- Lucy le recordó lo mucho que Nidia le había ayudado en el pasado, como la vez que ella la ayudo a de Lisanna cuando termino rendida en su pelea contra Fabio, la castaña recordó ese momento y supo que estaba en deuda con Lucy, ella no era una chica o maga cualquiera, ella tenia un...aura muy grande y entonces Nidia comenzó a abrirse, cosa muy extraña en ella ante Lucy.

-Yo fui infeliz alguna vez y todo porque alguna vez yo fui...- La castaña no podía hablar, un nudo en su garganta se formo mientras trataba de explicar algo dejando a una Lucy algo interesada, de hecho, ella quería saber aun más de la tripulación de su hermano, en especial de Nidia, hasta que la castaña trago la saliva que tenia en su garganta para contar su historia.

-Yo fui alguna vez, antes de unirme a Fabio, a la Venganza de Santa Lucia y a mi vida de pirata, alguna vez yo fui Nidia Portland... hija única del rey de la isla Portland.- La castaña para confirma su historia, le enseño un anillo a Lucy, la rubia vio que en ese anillo, se podía reflejar el sello real de Portland, de inmediato Lucy se sorprendió al escuchar eso y le gustaría saber si era cierto o solo una barra más de Nidia "Corazón de Hierro"

-Se lo que piensas de mi Lucy ¿Acaso es posible lo que estoy diciendo? ¿Qué te puedo estar mintiendo? Que más quisiera Lucy, que más quisiera borrar mi vida antes de mi vida de pirata, no recordar nada.- Nidia fue muy dura en sus palabras incluso mordiendo su labio inferior, la maga celestial para poder ayudar a Nidia, tendría que escuchar su historia, la historia de Nidia Portland.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**El Fantasma Forge**

El tiempo corría de una forma relativamente rápida y ya era más de medio día, en el barco de el cazador de las velas negras William Forge y una Levy McGarden que estaba recostaba en la cama de su habitación proporcionada por el propio Forge, como algo adicional a su nueva "adquisición" la maga del Solid Script se encontraba tomando una siesta después de lo sucedido en la cubierta del barco, esperando un milagro y que ella pudiera salir es la pesadilla en la que estaba ahora. Levy seguía dormida con algunas lagrimas en sus mejillas mientras abrazaba la almohada, pero mientras ella estaba sumida en el mundo de Morfeo cuando de la nada, alguien entro al cuarto de la peliazul y en un movimiento esa persona puso a Levy boca arriba, tapándole la boca mientras ella abría los ojos por la sorpresa, era uno de los hombres de Forge, quien al parecer estaba ebrio y había inmovilizado de Levy mientras ella estaba paralizada del miedo y temía lo peor, lo que vivió como esclava de Raven Tail.

-Ni intentes gritar pequeña perra, nadie podrá oírte, tu solo eres una zorra que esta aquí por causalidad y ahora...es tiempo de que te enseñe tu lugar.- Aquel hombre de Forge estaba acariciando la mejilla de Levy, muy áspera y el olor a alcohol no ayudaba a la situación mientras la pequeña maga solo podía sentir miedo en su ser, a cierto punto en que el marino comenzaba a entrar en un plano mucho más...intimo comenzando con su cinturón, mientras Levy solo lloraba y en un silencio aun más doloroso, tenia razón, nadie la escucharía y nadie se preocuparía por ella, pero...

**!Bang!**

Un sonido muy fuerte se escucho en la habitación sorprendiendo a la maga peliazul, sus ojos solo pudieron ver como aquel marino era atravesado por una bala que cayo en la pared del barco, un tiro en la cabeza haciéndolo caer fuera de la cama, liberando a Levy quien estaba en shock, alguien la había salvado de una inminente violación y cuando levanto su cabeza para ver a su "salvador" vio que era él, sosteniendo su escopeta con una mirada muy fria: William Forge.

_._

_._

_._

_Continuara…_

_._

_._

.

Nidia esta apunto de revelar su pasado, Forge salvo a Levy de una inminente violación, parece que los problemas apenas comienzan, ¿Que tendra que decir Nidia? ¿Lucy podra ayudarla? ¿Acaso se guussssssssssstan? ¿Forge porque lo hizo? Pues espero que les haya gustado y ya saben, pueden colaborar con un Review, una sugerencia, una queja o una turba furiosa con antorchas y espadas como siempre, Saludos.


	12. Capítulo 11: La Furia de Gajeel Redfox

Hola mis queridos lectores, Tras una semana de algunas cosas en la Uni y actualizaciones de otros fics, vengo a traerles el capitulo 10 de este fic y espero que sea de su agrado como los demás, una vez más gracias por el apoyo que le han dado y espero que podamos continuar así hasta llegar que Lucy y Natsu se vuelvan a ver, pero en esta ocasión, abordaremos a Gajeel y a su grupo, en su busqueda de Iván Dreyar y de Levy McGarden, asi que vamos a darle con el capitulo.

.

.

.

.

Recuerden que Fairy Tail Le pertenece a Hiro Mashima-Sama y no lo hago por dinero ni nada de eso, solo lo hago por diversión.

* * *

**La Hermandad Heartfilia: Historias de Altamar.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

** Capítulo 11: La Furia de Gajeel Redfox.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ubicación Desconocida**

**.**

**.**

-¿Exactamente que estamos buscando aquí?- Pregunto cierta maga celestial de ojos amielados recargada en la pared de otra taberna en búsqueda de información valiosa junto con los hermanos de Aragón y Jacob, mientras que el primero estaba atento a su alrededor, su hermano jugaba con una bola de fuego algo aburrido.

-Buscamos a alguien que nos pueda ayudar a conseguir más información sobre nuestra misión.- Dijo Aragón mirando a toda dirección en caso de que Gajeel los necesitara, por lo general, él entraba solo para conseguirlo y solo eran de apoyo ellos.

-¿Y sabemos cuál es nuestra misión?- Cuestiono Ryoko mientras miraba sus llaves ante la insistencia de saber si Gajeel le iba decir algo, pero ella estaba preocupada por el Dragón Slayer por su forma de comportarse en las noches.

-Gajeel solo nos ha dicho que estemos atento a estos dos y de su barco, no tenemos más.- Dijo Jacob tranquilo pero en ese instante se enfocó en la maga celestial azabache, Aragón también sintió esa sensación muy rara en Ryoko que no dudaron en preguntarle algo.

-¿Qué te ha dicho a ti Ryoko?- Aragón fue concreto atrayendo la atención de la azabache quien solo se paralizo por dicha pregunta.

-¿Por qué me preguntas a mí?- Se puso en posición defensiva de brazos cruzados y algo molesta por eso, no sabía de qué estaba hablando el chico peliazul.

-Porque eres la que ha estado más cerca de él en estos últimos días.- Complemento el mago del fuego infernal la pregunta de su hermano, Ryoko trago saliva de inmediato muy nerviosa.

-Exacto Ryoko ¿De qué han estado hablando?- Pregunto el mago del inframundo ante una maga celestial que los estaba ignorando por completo pero ella no quería revelar nada.

-No es de su incumbencia.- Dijo Ryoko con seriedad y dándose la vuelta para no verlos, mientras que estaba recordando un suceso entre ella y Gajeel, algo que le decía que el Dragón de Hierro, tenía un lado que estaba oculto.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Un Gajeel muy pensativo se encontraba en el tejado del hotel donde su equipo se encontraba hospedado, después de la información que había obtenido sobre la partida del barco de La Venganza de Santa Lucia sabía que estaba cerca de volver a verla, de volver a sentir las dulces caricias de su amada Levy McGarden, podía verla incluso en el reflejo de la luna y cuando llegara ese día, por fin podrían disfrutar la paz que merecen, pero fue visitado por una persona conocida quien lo estaba observando pasos atrás._

_-¿Estas bien Gajeel?- Pregunto muy calmada Ryoko acercándose a Gajeel con cuidado, pero el azabache no la volteo a ver, únicamente con una mirada perdida en la luna._

_-Estoy bien, vuelve a dormir Ryoko mañana tenemos mucho que hacer.- Dijo el Dragón Slayer con una voz fría, pero la maga celestial no hizo caso a su instrucción y continuo acercándose a él para ver que tenía._

_-Te veo tensó ¿Estás seguro?- Ryoko volvió a insistir y el moreno nuevamente no volteo a verla a los ojos._

_-Lo estoy.- Dijo Gajeel algo cansado, no podía conciliar el sueño de manera apropiada, Ryoko se detuvo a centímetros de él y quería darle unas palabras de aliento en su misión, una que aparentemente nadie sabía dentro del grupo, únicamente Gajeel pero Ryoko…lo sabía._

_-La vamos a encontrar Gajeel, yo estoy segura que la salvaremos.- Gajeel se sorprendió de lo que la azabache de mechones plateados había dicho y volteo para confrontarla mientras Ryoko retrocedía un poco al ver la mirada de ojos rojos de Gajeel, una mirada algo perdida y llena de odio con tristeza._

_-¿Qué estás diciendo?- Aumento el tono de voz el Dragón Slayer y Ryoko lo único que pudo hacer fue contarle la verdad, de como ella se había enterado del asunto._

_-Te escuche una noche mientras estabas dormido, Aragón y Jacob fueron por algo de comida y yo me quede para preparar los planes y comenzaste a gritar, estabas teniendo una pesadilla y lo único que este escuchaba decir era "Levy" "Los matare bastardos", trate de despertarte pero no lo hacías y en un momento, te calmaste. Lo siento.- Ryoko quiso explicarse ante Gajeel quien estaba desorientado en el momento, nuevamente volteo para aferrándose al barandal del balcón del hotel, aun recordaba esa pesadilla, como Levy fue secuestrada y Gajeel no pudo protegerla a tiempo y desde ese entonces, su destino fue incierto, Gajeel…estaba desesperado._

_-Vete a dormir.- La magia del azabache comenzó a creer a un ritmo muy acelerado mientras Ryoko solo quería ayudar a su amigo pero cometiendo un error grave._

_-Pero…_

_-¡QUE TE VAYAS A DORMIR RYOKO, MALDITA SEA!- Un grito aterrador inundo el lugar, los ojos del azabache eran blancos mostrando sus dientes afilados al parejo de sus garras, las sombras y el hierro se fusionaron para hacer a un Gajeel más aterrador ante la mirada de miedo de Ryoko, no pensó que Gajeel se pondría así en su presencia, Ryoko sentía como la oscuridad quería devorarla y llevarla al abismo, paralizada del miedo se cubrió para evitar que le hicieran daño pero eso nunca llego, en vez de eso, se encontraba un Gajeel más calmado, su poder bajo drásticamente y solo camino pasando por ella sin anda más que decir, únicamente tocando su cabeza con ternura, antes de irse, el Redfox dijo unas palabras que ayudarían a descifrar como era en realidad Gajeel._

_-Lo siento niña…tu no lo entiendes…no lo entiendes.- Esas últimas palabras dejaron pensando a Ryoko con respecto a Gajeel, el Gajeel que estaba en el interior de su imponente temple, sus sentimientos no eran de hierro ni su corazón por igual, él solo quiere volver a verla y nada más._

_**Fin del Flashback.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

-Ryoko, tierra llamando a Ryoko.- Jacob llamo la atención de la maga celestial que tenía una mirada perdida por unos minutos.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué paso?- La azabache reacciono por fin al ver que Jacob y su hermano estaban preocupados por la extraña actitud de ella en esos momentos en los que hablaban de Gajeel.

-Te ausentaste un momento, ¿Estás bien?- Pregunto Aragón con su mano tocando el hombro de la maga celestial, la chica de ojos amielados le agradeció la atención de Aragón.

-Sí, gracias Aragón estaba recordando algo y luego se esfumo.- Mintió Ryoko para poder pensar con más detenimiento la situación de Gajeel.

-Deberías dormir, estas cansada y si tenemos que luchar, pues hay que estar atentos.- Dijo el mago de la oscuridad al ver que su amiga no había dormido mucho, de hecho, ella era la que se levantaba temprano para dar una buen vibra a sus compañeros.

-Tiene razón Aragón, aquí es un nido completo de magos mercenarios.- Dijo su hermano muy acertado en las palabras de Aragón y remarcando la palabra de mercenarios, algo que Ryoko siempre considero como algo irónico.

-¿Cómo nosotros?- Pregunto muy risueña Ryoko ante la explicación del castaño de Jacob.

-Exacto…pero nosotros somos unos cazadores de gremios oscuros, técnicamente estamos ayudando al consejo.- Concluso Jacob ante la situación en las que su grupo se encontraba.

-Tiene sentido.- De igual manera concluyo Ryoko mientras se estaba desesperando porque Gajeel se estaba tardando en conseguir la información para que ella pudiera ayudar al Dragón Slayer en la verdadera misión.

-¿Cuánto tenemos que esperar?- Pregunto Jacob de igual manera aburrido esperando algo, su hermano tuvo que calmarlo para que no se desesperara e hiciera algo tonto, como siempre lo hace.

-No lo sé, Gajeel dijo que nos daría una señal. – Cuando Aragón comenzó a hablar, un gran ruido se escuchó en la taberna, una gran pelea estaba ocurriendo y de uno de los muros de la taberna, se formó un gran hoyo, en ese hoyo, un mago oscuro de menor rango salió disparado hacia el callejón de la taberna y saliendo desde ese mismo agujero, era Gajeel con una cara de pocos amigos, atrayendo la atención de Mystic Lion.

-Creo que esa es la señal.- Dijo Jacob con mucha obviedad y los tres fueron corriendo para ayudar a Gajeel, para cuando lo hicieron vieron que el susodicho tenía las cosas bajo control, pero más allá de eso, Gajeel estaba a punto de hacer algo que quizás para Jacob y Aragón no era sorpresa pero para la maga celestial si…

-Ya te dije todo lo que sabía, no sé nada más.- El mago comenzó a retroceder con miedo, el miedo que le tenía a Gajeel de una forma inesperada mientras el Dragón Slayer solo estaba listo con su espada de metal, buscando lo que quería.

-Puedo oler tu miedo y tus mentiras ¡HABLA!- Gajeel lo amenazó con su espada enfrente del mago mientras este solo temía por su vida.

-No sé nada más, déjame en paz loco desquiciado.- Las palabras del mago eran inútiles ante un Gajeel dispuesto a todo para obtener lo que quería y entro en su modo de sombras como un método de intimidación, Ryoko volvió a tener escalofríos.

-Dime... ¡DONDE ESTA IVÁN!- La magia del ex miembro de Fairy Tail era descomunal y más en ese estado, podía ser capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de saber dónde estaba él, la persona responsable del secuestro de Levy, su Levy, el mago no hablo y con la paciencia hasta el límite…

-Muy bien…si no hablas…- Su espada fue cubierta por las sombras y con una sonrisa maligna y sádica, fue contra aquel mago de nivel inferior.

-¡ENTONCES MUERE!- En un rugido estruendoso Gajeel fue a atacar a aquel sujeto y a escasos centímetros, Ryoko se interpuso entre ellos sorprendiendo a los hermanos y al mismo Gajeel al ver a su amiga protegiendo al mago de una muerte certera, Gajeel detuvo su espada a centímetros de ella, mientras que Ryoko solo quería que lo hiciera enfrentándose así a las sombras.

-No lo hagas, matándolo no arreglara las cosas.- Dijo Ryoko muy alterada y preocupada por el estado que Gajeel estaba teniendo mientras que el azabache tenía mucha ira y frustración, su mente comenzaba a jugarle bromas crueles, entre ellas ver a Levy desvanecerse en la nada y no verla nunca más.

-Se razonable.- Ryoko estaba por llorar al ver así al azabache, no le gustaba verlo así, verlo sufrir y quería que se calmara, por su bien y por el bien de Levy. Sin embargo Gajeel…

-¡Ryoko!- Jacob como su hermano fueron testigos de lo que paso…Gajeel había atacado a Ryoko en su brazo y costillas con sus garras de hierro, mandando a la maga celestial a un lado y cayendo pesadamente en el suelo, la azabache únicamente grito de dolor intenso y solo miro a Gajeel con una cara de desesperación.

-Gajeel… ¿Por qué?- Al escuchar la voz de la maga, Gajeel vio algo que los demás no podían, en Ryoko podía ver…la silueta sobrepuesta de Levy. La mente del Dragón Slayer comenzó a dudar y esos momentos tan determinantes, los hermanos sabían que era el momento.

-Hermano, Gajeel…- Dijo Jacob creando un círculo mágico rojo en sus manos, su hermano hizo lo mismo pero de un color azul oscuro.

-Lo sé, prepárate.- Aragón y su hermano comenzaron a recitar uno de sus ataques combinados para estos casos, el objetivo…Gajeel.

_Potentia enim ad inferos_

_Vim Inferno_

_Miscere tenebris et igni_

_Misisti iram tuam veram_

_Vincula daemonium custos_

Las mismas cadenas del infierno y el inframundo estaban emergiendo del suelo quebrantando el concreto y yendo esas misma cadenas para sujetar a un Gajeel que no podía reconocer su humanidad en esos momentos, el fuego aprisionada sus piernas y las sombras sus brazos y pecho. Gajeel forcejeo algo desesperado por salir para poder calmarlo y hacer algo para ayudar a Ryoko.

-Hay que contenerlo solo por unos instantes.- Dijo Jacob intensificando las llamas para poder calmar a Gajeel.

-Sí, ojala Gajeel no se salga de control como la otra vez.- Argumento Aragón recordando la otra ocasión en el que ocurrió algo así, únicamente pasándole unas dos veces, contando esta como la tercera y todas con el mismo tema: Iván Dreyar.

-Ga-Gajeel…- Ryoko se desmayó aun quejándose de sus heridas, Gajeel seguía observando en Ryoko la imagen sobrepuesta de Levy y soltó un rugido descomunal y una gran cantidad de poder mágico en un aura verdosa, para sorpresa de los dos hermanos que estaba controlándolo.

-Ry-Ryoko…- La voz de Gajeel se tranquilizó y sus sombras nuevamente se iban, su poder disminuía drásticamente, esto tomado en cuenta por Aragón.

-Su poder va disminuyendo ¿Qué significa esto hermano?- Pregunto algo confundido Jacob al ver a Gajeel nuevamente en su estado "normal"

-No lo sé, pero…Termino muy rápido.- Concluyo Aragón sus palabras a ver Gajeel nuevamente en paz, él fue el primero en acercarse al Dragón Slayer para poder obtener respuestas.

-Gajeel… ¿Qué paso?- El chico peliazul fue concreto en su pregunta y de una forma muy seria, pero Gajeel solo se enfocó en una sola cosa.

-Jacob, llévate a Ryoko al hotel.- Con esas palabras en un tono de voz más…pacifico, incluso para Gajeel, Jacob cargó a la maga celestial cubriendo sus heridas y alejándose preguntándose ¿Qué estaba pasando? Dejando a su hermano con el Dragón Slayer para discutir los asuntos de la misión.

-¿Qué haz descubierto?- Pregunto Aragón con interés en esos asuntos, Gajeel sabía que en él podía confía, de todas maneras, él era su mano derecha, el Dragón Slayer sacó el afiche de "Se Busca" de Fabio y de Nidia para entregárselo a Aragón, el mago de la oscuridad lo vio con detenimiento.

-Al parecer estos dos salieron sin rumbo fijo, lo único que pueden hacer por nosotros es llevarnos a un pueblo llamado White Fish, donde los vieron por última vez.

-¿Y con respecto a Iván?- Pregunto nuevamente el susodicho a Gajeel.

-Nada, solo estupideces.- Dijo muy cortante Gajeel, ni siquiera le habían sacado el tema al parecer, un desperdicio. Aragón opto por preguntar otra cosa.

-Gajeel ¿Qué paso hace unos momentos?- Dijo el mago con respecto a lo sucedido con Ryoko, Gajeel no lo miro, más tarde tendría que arreglar ese asunto.

-Nada…es algo de lo que no quiero hablar.

**.**

**.**

_Continuara…_

_._

_._

.

Gajeel se salio de control, atacando a Ryoko, La azabache quiere ayudarlo por todos los medios y hasta el momento no han conseguido nada ¿Que pasara ahora? ¿Gajeel podra reponerse ante esto? ¿Ryoko podra saber que hay en la mente del Dragón Slayer? ¿Los hermanos podrán calmar a Gajeel cuando vuelva a descontrolarse? Pues espero que les haya gustado y ya saben, pueden colaborar con un Review, una sugerencia, una queja o una turba furiosa con antorchas y espadas como siempre, Saludos.


	13. Capítulo 12: Forge y Levy McGarden

Hola mis queridos lectores, una semana después vengo a traerles el capitulo 12 de estas historias de Altamar, en donde en este capitulo y el 13avo, no concentraremos en Levy McGarden y su historia de como fue que termino de esclava de Raven Tail, solo sera la introducción, así que antes que nada les agradezco su apoyo al fic y por los reviews, porque eso alimenta a la historia y pues sin nada más que decir, vamos a darle con el capitulo de hoy.

.

.

.

.

Recuerden que Fairy Tail Le pertenece a Hiro Mashima-Sama y no lo hago por dinero ni nada de eso, solo lo hago por diversión.

.

.

.

**La Hermandad Heartfilia: Historias de Altamar.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

** Capítulo 12: Forge y Levy McGarden.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**El Fantasma Forge**

**.**

**.**

Dentro de la habitación de Levy McGarden, en donde está apunto de realizarse una violación, fue interrumpida por el capitán del Fantasma Forge quien mato al que iba abusar de Levy McGarden, uno de sus hombres completamente borrachos mientras la pequeña peliazul tenía miedo pero aliviada de que alguien la salvo después de todo, Levy se levantó de la cama para pegarse a la pared y ver a su potencial violador muerto con un hoyo en el pecho por la bala, tenía miedo porque parecía que se repetiría la historia que ella venía arrastrando desde hace ya tiempo, mientras que Forge aun sosteniendo su escopeta miro a Levy con frialdad pero tras verla con un rostro de terror autentico, el capitán bajó su arma y se la colgó en la espalda, Levy no sabía cómo reaccionar.

-Levántate y acompáñame.- Forge salió del cuarto dándole una instrucción muy clara a Levy con una voz muy fría pero tranquila como las aguas, Levy sin dudarlo se levantó para salir del cuarto e ir a donde iba Forge, en los pasillos del barco Forge se veía imponente mientras Levy estaba temerosa de lo que puede pasarle pero estaba completamente calmada ahora que nadie le haría daño, pero no lo sabía con respecto a Forge. El capitán se detuvo en una puerta, la de su estudio y entró como si nada dejando la puerta abierta en señal de que Levy tenía que entrar, la maga del Solid Script entró al estudio de uno de los militares más destacados en los mares y reconocido incluso por el reino de Crocus, Levy vio muchas cosas interesantes en dicho estudio, varios libreros, un mapa enorme de los mares, un lugar especial para diferentes armas y tesoros que había conseguido tras vencer a los capitanes piratas que él mismo ejecutaba, Forge se sentó en el escritorio con pesadez sirviéndose en un vaso whisky y dándole un trago, Levy solo estaba de pie temerosa de lo que podía pasar.

-Cierra la puerta.- Forge volvió a hablar y Levy con obediencia fue a cerrarla, pero Forge golpeo el piso de madera con su escopeta asustando a la maga peliazul.

-No con tus manos, quiero tu magia.- Forge término su primer vaso de whisky cuando le ordeno a Levy ejecutar su magia de Solid Script pero había un problema.

-No puedo, de verdad no puedo y no es que lo esté desobedeciendo, pero no puedo.- Levy tuvo que subir mucho su voz para que no sonara como un desafío directo contra Forge, el hombre de cabello ya blanco estaba atento a lo que pasaba y quería una explicación, una muy buena.

-Habla- Fue lo único que dijo el capitán ante una Levy muy dócil, su sonrisa se había ido como sus ganas de vivir con alegría, recogiendo su cabello de su cuello le hizo ver a Forge una marca de esclavitud en un tono morado que brillaba con sutileza.

-Ellos me hicieron esta marca, es el símbolo de mi esclavitud y no puedo usar mi magia, aun estando aquí lejos de él y de Raven Tail no puedo ser libre, ellos me quitaron todo y no tengo nada ni a nadie a mi lado, solo esperando mi muerte, perdón si soy desafiante ante usted capitán pero…no puedo.- Levy comenzó a llorar al recordar los momentos en que le pusieron la marca, el sufrimiento, el dolor, las risas, la vida tan miserable que tuvo que incluso ya no quería vivir, Forge se levantó de su escritorio para acercarse a Levy, la peliazul tenía miedo de que el capitán le volviera a pegar por su ley y autoridad, cuando Forge estuvo frente a frente con Levy, ella cerro sus ojos para recibir el golpe como la otra vez, sin embargo nunca llego, en vez de eso, Forge tomo un cuchillo y en un movimiento rápido "corto" la marca de esclavitud que tenía Levy y como si fuera un insecto lo aplasto, Levy abrió los ojos con sorpresa al ver esa acción tan noble en alguien así, el capitán volvió a su escritorio a sentarse mientras Levy podía sentir en su cuello libertad, ya no le dolía, ni reprimía su magia incluso escribiendo "Close" y arrojando esas palabras a la puerta para que se cerrara, no lo podía creer, se sentía libre pero no comprendía porqué lo hizo.

-Te dije que en este barco, no soporto los lloriqueos…sin embargo, no soporto la esclavitud, Iván tiene sus métodos y yo los míos. Mis hombres harán lo que sea con tal de satisfacer sus necesidades, incluso violarte, te traje a mi barco por la sencilla razón de que eres una maga y al ver tus habilidades, creo que no me arrepiento. Escúchame bien jovencita, solo tienes que hacer lo que te diga y no pasas hambre, no pasaras noches en vela, no pasaras frio, no pasaras injusticias aquí, tan solo haz lo que yo te diga y estará bien ¿Entendido?- Forge comenzó a hacer muy claro, un cambio muy extraño para Levy pero entendiendo que un capitán militar incluso el más frio, tenaz y cruel tiene sus principios.

-S-Si…capitán.- Levy hizo una reverencia aun nerviosa y no estaba convencida aun de lo que decía el capitán del Fantasma Forge, la maga del Solid Script suspiro para volver a mirar al capitán de la compañía militar, Forge aún tenía más preguntas.

-Ahora…quiero saber ¿Quién eras antes de estar en mi presencia?- William hizo una buena pregunta mientras que Levy se sorprendió por dicha pregunta y a pesar de que sus años de esclavitud la habían marcado casi al punto de perder su voluntad e identidad, aun podía recordar los sucesos antes de eso, Levy respiro profundamente y miro a Forge a los ojos, había mucho que hablar.

-Antes de…ser esclava de Raven Tail, yo pertenecía a un gremio de Magnolia, su nombre es Fairy Tail y es el gremio más fuerte de todos, enfrentando problemas de gran escala y nunca pierden las esperanzas, siendo no solos los magos más fuertes de toda Magnolia, sino que son los mejores amigos y nunca abandonan a la gente que más quieren…pero uno no sabe si eso es cierto. Yo, Levy McGarden fui traicionada porque quien creí que era mi amiga…fui traicionada por Lisanna Strauss.

**.**

**.**

_Continuara…_

_._

_._

.

Levy es libre de su esclavitud, por ahora, Ahora debe de contar su historia ante Forge quien esta muy interesado en el pasado de Levy ¿Como fue traicionada por Lisanna? ¿Forge tendra lo que necesita? ¿Gajeel podra salvarla? ¿Que pasara con Lucy? Pues espero que les haya gustado y ya saben, pueden colaborar con un Review, una sugerencia, una queja o una turba furiosa con antorchas y espadas como siempre, Saludos.


	14. Capitulo 13: Levy McGarden

Hola mis queridos lectores, he llegado nuevamente para llevarles a ustedes, el capitulo 13 de las historia de altamar, en donde a partir del capitulo 15, volveremos con Lucy pero antes, voy a atar el cabo suelto de la historia de Levy y Gajeel, donde ambos antes de que el destino y las circunstancias se pusieran en su contra, como es que llegaron a una verdad sorprendente y dolorosa, gracias nuevamente por el apoyo y sin nada más que decir, vamos a darle con el capitulo de hoy

.

.

.

.

Recuerden que Fairy Tail Le pertenece a Hiro Mashima-Sama y no lo hago por dinero ni nada de eso, solo lo hago por diversión.

.

.

* * *

**La Hermandad Heartfilia: Historias de Altamar.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

** Capítulo 13: Levy McGarden, Maga de Fairy Tail**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Flashback / Dos años antes / Fairy Tail._

_._

_._

-¿Estás bien enana? Has estado muy callado y muy distante.- Cierto Dragón Slayer de hierro estaba preocupado por Levy, quien estaba en una mesa con un montón de libros y escribiendo en su diario, su mirada está perdida y se veía que no había dormido para nada, no hasta que pudiera encontrar una pista, solo una, ignorando por completo a todos en el gremio, a Jet y Droy y a Gajeel con el que tenía una relación algo complicada aun sin poder aclarar bien sus sentimientos, por otra parte Gajeel estaba preocupado por Levy de que no pronunciara nada, comía poco y más que de costumbre metida en sus libros. La susodicha solo hizo caso a las palabras del moreno pero no volteo a verlo.

-Estoy bien Gajeel, gracias por preocuparte.- Levy fue cortante y seria, algo nuevo en ella y de mala manera aceptada por el Redfox, a Gajeel no le gustaba esta faceta de Levy, el quería de vuelta a la chica que sonreía y que se preocupaba por los demás, el moreno solo se limitó a abrazarla mientras que de manera involuntaria la peli azul dejo de escribir en el diario.

-¿Es por la coneja verdad?- Gajeel había dado en el clavo del asunto, él era uno de los pocos, quien estaba buscando a Lucy desde su repentina desaparición aunque él cree que no fue casualidad y ha estado buscando por su cuenta a costa de los demás, pero ver a Levy así le torturaba, así que haría todo lo que fuera y tenía que hacerla sentir mejor, por sus medios claro está.

-Mira, sé que te preocupas por ella, pero ella no es una debilucha, sabe cuidarse sola.- Gajeel trato de reconfortar a Levy, diciéndole las virtudes de su amiga, su mejor amiga quizás lo más cercano a una hermana y de inmediato Levy no aguanto más y rompió en un llanto silencioso audible para el moreno, la maga del Solid Script termino por abrazar con mucha fuerza a Gajeel correspondiéndole el abrazo con sutileza, Levy recargo su rostro en humedecido por sus lágrimas en el pecho del Dragón Slayer, estaba destrozada y lo único que quería, era que las cosas fueran como antes.

-La extraño Gajeel, la extraño.- Levy lloraba en silencio a lado de Gajeel haciendo que el corazón del Redfox se suavizara, ahora solo tenía que proteger a Levy y encontrar a Lucy, sin importar lo que le costara pero por ahora, solo tenía que reconfortar a la peli azul.

-Tranquila, sé que volverá, ella no se alejaría de este lugar por mucho tiempo.- Dijo Gajeel muy convencido de que las cosas no eran una mera coincidencia y él estaba atento a la situación, el aislamiento de Lucy con su equipo y su expulsión, las constantes veces que Salamander estuvo muy pegado a la albina de cabello corto y las veces en las que ella ha hablado a espaldas, el quería intervenir para ayudarla ante esas horribles palabras pero Lucy siempre lo detuvo, según ella, no quería que se metieran en sus asuntos, eso ya le preocupaba a Gajeel.

-Pero ya paso más de 4 meses y nunca carta ninguna pistas de su paradero, a veces pienso que Lu-Chan no volverá.- Levy comenzó a imaginar lo imaginable, el cruel destino que Lucy estaba a punto de pasar, ¿Qué pasaba si estaba perdida? O aun peor. No quería imaginarse lo que le pasaba a su amiga rubia, el moreno decidió que era tiempo de actuar, pero ya no solo, en estos momentos tenían que estar juntos, no la iba a dejar sola y mucho menos ahora que necesitaba a su amiga.

-Entonces nosotros vamos a ir por ella.- Gajeel se levantó de su asiento con la determinación suficiente para traer justicia, Levy solo pudo ver aquel acto tan honorable de Gajeel pero aún tenía sus dudas, hasta el momento en el maestro no le había dicho nada con respecto a su amiga, Gajeel si lo sabía, era uno de los pocos junto con el equipo Natsu y Juvia.

-Pero el maestro dijo que…

-¿Tú crees que a mí me gusta seguir las reglas? Vamos, si es necesario llamare a Lily para que nos ayude.- Gajeel interrumpió las palabras de la maga peli azul para comenzar a caminar lentamente, ella eventualmente tomo su diario y camino junto a él saliendo del gremio para sorpresa de todos, pero todos siguieron en los suyo, aun así tendrían unos problemas.

-Pero está en Edolas ¿No? Apoyándolos en una misión y no sé si vuelva temprano.- Levy estaba refiriéndose a Lily, quien por orden del reino de Edolas y de su rey, pedían a un mago para apaciguar una revuelta agresiva contra los Exceeds, Gajeel vio eso como un problema muy importante de que su buen amigo no estaría con él en estos momentos, pero ahora la situación era diferente.

-Si ese es el caso, entonces iremos solo tú y yo- Levy y Gajeel partieron solos del gremio en busca de respuestas, el verdadero motivo por el que Lucy Heartfilia dejo Fairy Tail.

.

.

**11:00 de la noche / Antiguo departamento de Lucy Heartfilia.**

**.**

**.**

¿Por qué usamos la ventana para entrar y de noche para variar Gajeel?- Levy le pregunto con mucha curiosidad y algo de enojo a Gajeel mientras que con sus garras de hierro abría el candado de la ventana del antiguo departamento de Lucy, la peli azul estaba preocupada de que alguien la viera y la confundieran con una ladrona pero Gajeel le prometió, por sexta vez, que no pasaría nada.

-Para que no nos vean entrar y que nos consideren ladrones, además odio entrar por la puerta.- El moreno argumentaba muy descaradamente y con esfuerzo en abrir la ventana mientras Levy para evitar caerse, se aferraba de la ropa del moreno, al parecer a ninguno de los dos les afectaba ni les incomodaba.

-¿Ya lo habías hecho antes?- Pregunto nuevamente Levy insistiendo mucho en los métodos del Dragón Slayer en entrar a un lugar, el moreno por otra parte, no le importo pero sacó un as bajo la manga.

-¿Por qué me cuestionas? No dices nada cuando entro a tu cuarto de Fairy Hills?- Tras esa expresión tan "privada" Levy se puso completamente roja a no más no poder, casi como el cabello de Erza y no era un secreto para ella que Gajeel siempre a visitaba en las noches para estar con ella "a solas" cosa que no podían hacer en el gremio.

-!GAJEEL!- Levy grito y agito los brazos con mucha desesperación reprochándole al moreno sobre esas palabras haciendo un enorme puchero, mientras Gajeel solo se reía en silencio observando de reojo a Levy.

-Te vez bien linda cuando te enojas.- Gajeel le hizo un cumplido a la peli azul, la susodicha solo mantuvo su sonrojo y se sintió halagada por el Redfox quien le daba mucha confianza y calidez, a pesar de ser un cabeza dura, terco y necio, un clic se escuchó en la cerradura, por fin Gajeel lo había conseguido y rápidamente ambos se metieron sin ser vistos, por supuesto Levy entro primero con mucho cuidado seguida por Gajeel, al entrar vieron que todo estaba completamente vacío, únicamente por viejos muebles empolvados y una cama tan rígida como una piedra, la angustia y la nostalgia invadió a Levy quien quería saber la verdad.

-Ya estamos aquí, ahora debemos encontrar algo que nos pueda ayudar en encontrar a Lu-chan.- Levy comenzó a buscar con la mirada lo que fuera sospechoso o lo que era una pista si Lucy había dejado antes de partir, la peli azul comenzó a moverse en el cuarto vacío para ver si había algo, en todos los rincones y en los lugares posibles, sin embargo Gajeel no se movió y solo mantuvo sus ojos cerrados, usando su nariz, Levy se percató de eso mientras estaba observando el viejo escritorio.

-¿Gajeel? ¿Puedes oler algo?- Pregunto la maga del Solid Script ante Gajeel quien estaba concentrando su olfato de Dragón en la habitación, lamentablemente, no eran buenas noticias.

-Su esencia… ya no está, ese olor a vainilla de la coneja se esfumo hace ya tiempo, calculo que hace ya dos meses.- El azabache toco la cabecera de la cama con tranquilidad y siendo honesto con Levy mientras que la susodicha sintió un bajón en su ánimo, era una decepción lo que había escuchado.

-Pero. - Gajeel no termino de hablar habiendo esperanza para encontrar algo para encontrar a Lucy, el moreno solo se imaginaba el escenario y enfoco su mirada en uno de los lugares que parecía poco probable.

-Puedo oler otra cosa, en el baño.- Gajeel fue directo a lo que alguna vez fue el baño de Lucy para ver que podía haber en él, junto con Levy ingresaron a lugar, un lugar que estaba relativamente limpio pero Gajeel y su olfato de dragón le hizo ver otra realidad y ahí fue donde encontraron su primera pista.

-Aquí…estaba triste, puedo oler sus lágrimas, ella comenzó a llorar con mucha frecuencia, los mismos dos meses.- Gajeel pudo imaginarse la situación, ver a una Lucy llorando a cantaros enfrente del espejo, sola con su alma, un alma que tenía un dolor, uno que no podía ser curado tan sencillamente, una herida que el tiempo solo sanaría. Por otro lado Levy se quedaba sin palabras al escucha eso y de igual manera se lo imagino, la maga peli azul no se quería tragar esa historia, le parecía imposible.

-¿Triste? Pero Lu-Chan, ella no se veía triste- Trato de argumentar Levy de una forma algo desesperada pero el Redfox aun tenía más cosas que decir.

-Quizás no enfrente de los demás, pero si en silencio, llanto y tristeza por algo-Gajeel no se mostro indiferente, es más, se veía muy preocupado por lo que él mismo estaba diciendo ya que no era propio de Lucy llorar en silencio Levy quería saber más en especial por el comportamiento de preocupación disimulada del Dragón Slayer. En esos momento algo le llamo la atención al susodicho, a un lado del espejo había varias líneas delgadas de un liquido que se había secado ya hace tiempo, para su sorpresa era algo que en algún tiempo le era familiar, un pasado nada amigable.

-¿Qué es eso Gajeel?- Levy pregunto con mucho interés mientras Gajeel observaba esa líneas, todas las líneas tenían un tono rojo.

-Sangre- Levy se horrorizo al instante al ver las manchas y líneas de sangre en la pared, parecía como una novela de misterio y de terror en busca de un asesino, pero lo único que cambiaba era la persona a la que le pertenecía la sangre, el olor del liquido vital le era familiar y le dio una sorpresa en grande.

-Tiene la esencia de la coneja- Gajeel confirmo las sospechas, la sangre de Lucy estaba impregnada en el baño y el olor aunque era débil, no había duda de que era de la maga celestial, Levy se asusto aun más incluso llevando sus manos a su boca tapándola.

-No cabe duda que estaba sufriendo por algo a tal grado de sacarse sangre.- El Redfox comenzó a molestarse consigo mismo, el pensar que alguien como Lucy, una chica feliz y con mucha alegría en su vida, sea capaz de hacer algo así, Levy solo imaginaba horrorizada como fue que Lucy con una cuchilla se cortaba las manos para calmas su dolor, una imagen que solo en sus más escondidas pesadillas podría salir.

-No…no puede ser, Lu-chan ¿Por qué?- Levy comenzó a respirar con rapidez muy agitada, faltándole el aire y sintiéndose mal por todo lo que estaba viendo y pensando en la situación, Gajeel tomo a Levy con mucho cuidado para sacarla de ahí evitando que algo le pasara a la peli azul. Cuando ambos salieron del baño Levy recupero el aliento y Gajeel se puso a darle aire para poder ayudarla, Levy sintió como sus fuerzas regresaban y con Gajeel a su lado tras unos momentos de descanso, se pusieron a registrar todo el lugar de pies a cabeza, desde los lugares más obvios hasta los más recónditos, pero todos con el mismo resultado: nada. Siguieron buscando por todos lados y no había nada que pudiera indicarles el paradero de Lucy sin un resultado exitoso, ambos llegaron al último lugar: el viejo escritorio y mientras Levy buscaba en la gavetas, Gajeel comenzó a entablar una conversación.

-Veo que no dejo nada la coneja, parece que estuviera huyendo de algo.- El Redfox dijo lo primero que se le había ocurrido, para él podría ser algo lógico pero faltaba algo para que esta teoría fuera real.

-¿Crees que le haya pasado algo a Lu-chan?- Pregunto Levy mientras estaba buscando en todos los cajones únicamente encontrándose con el vacio y algunas telarañas.

-No lo creo, no hay símbolos de pelea por ningún lado y además parece que todo lo guardo- Gajeel unió las piezas que le faltaron en la teoría anterior, Levy solo suspiro de decepción y se puso a revistar el ultimo cajón con resignación, sin embargo no fue así.

-Gajeel, mira.- Levy sacó lo que estaba en el cajón lo que parecía ser un libro, no tenia nombre y nada, lo único que tenia era un broche roto y la pasta del libro era azul cielo, Levy tomo el libro con ambas manos, Gajeel le prestó atención a dicho libro, uno que Levy no despego los ojos de su parte y con la curiosidad a todo lo que daba, la peli azul lo abrió para llevarse una gran sorpresa.

-Es…es una copia de libro que estaba escribiendo Lu-Chan, parece que lo termino y lo dejo aquí.- Levy miro dicho libro leyendo la ficha técnica, como el titulo y el nombre de la autora, el nombre de su amiga y la dedicación a sus amigos y a sus padres, Levy aguanto las ganas de llorar de la nostalgia. Le dio varias hojeadas al libro para poder ver que más podría encontrar, llegando al final de la historia vio que había más hojas pero escritas en un color de tinta diferente uno morado y en un extraño lenguaje, las dudas comenzaron a rodear a Levy preguntándose ¿Por qué?

-Aunque.

-¿Aunque qué enana?- Pregunto Gajeel al ver a la peli azul en un estado de duda y reflexión.

-Creo que es una pista, Lu-chan no lo dejaría así nada más y casualmente esta en esta gaveta, ya había vaciado todo ¿Por qué esta no?- Se pregunto la pequeña maga mientras seguía viendo el texto en el libro, no eran palabras como tal, más bien era una especie de magia escrito en una antiguo dialecto, llegando a una conclusión.

-Runas…Lu-chan debió escribirlo porque esta es su letra y el color de tinta que usa es diferente pero ¿porque lo haría? ¿Y de donde aprendió a escribir runas?- Levy no entendía el movimiento de su amiga al escribir en runas.

-Qué tal de uno de los porristas de Laxus, el del cabello verde- Gajeel dio la imagen de Freed dándole una especie de lección de runas para Lucy, algo que es incoherente para él pero aun así no explicaba la escritura de las runas en la copia del libro de la maga celestial.

-¿Pero porque Freed le enseñaría? no tiene sentido, debemos preguntarle. – Dijo Levy mientras continuaba leyendo lo que parecían ser un mensaje de las runas, al pasar de rápido paso por alto una página y Gajeel fue hábil en verlo para poder hacer algo.

-Espera...encontré algo.- El moreno hizo énfasis en la pagina que Levy casi se pasa, ambos magos vieron que dicha pagina estaba escrita en mano cursiva con un color de tinta roja, ambos comenzaron a leerla y sin saberlo, los dos estarían cerca de saber que era lo que le pasaba a Lucy en verdad, lo que tanto ocultaba.

.

.

_Me duele mucho, me duele mucho sentir esto ¿por qué no me hablan? ¿Qué fue lo que hice para que me dejaran de hablar? Wendy, Gray, Erza...Natsu ¿Por qué? desde que volvimos de Edolas me han ignorado._

_¿Por qué me ignoran? ¿Qué hice? Por favor…_

_._

_._

-Lu-chan.- Levy susurro el nombre de su amiga con mucha tristeza, no lo sabía, no sabía que su mejor amiga estaba siendo ignorada y más por su propio equipo ¡POR NATSU! No daba crédito a lo que leía, sin embargo, todavía faltaba mucho por ver, pasando por dos hojas más encontraron más escritos de la chica rubia.

.

.

"_A pesar de que ganamos los juegos mágicos y vencimos a los dragones, aun me siento fuera de lugar, se que lo hacen para hacerme sentir parte de la victoria y aunque se cual fue mi rol, yo, no me siento bien a su lado."_

_._

_._

-¿De qué está hablando? De no ser por ella ninguno de nosotros estaría vivo ahora, está siendo muy dura consigo misma.- Dijo Gajeel molesto con lo escrito, él incluso reconocía que Lucy había sido parte importante en la victoria y Natsu estaba dispuesto a salvar el futuro, el futuro de la rubia. Ambos magos continuaron leyendo hasta llegar a la última hoja escrita en tinta roja.

.

.

"_Ya he soportado mucho tiempo esta situación y no veo que haya otra forma de salir, se que ellos estarán bien sin mí, así que solo iré al gremio y en la noche…hare que sus vidas sean mejor, sin mí."_

_._

_._

Tras leer esa hoja, un objeto cayó al suelo causando un gran eco en el lugar atrayendo la atención de la peli azul, tomando el objeto con mucha delicadeza que había caído del libro de Lucy y verlo con más detalle, se sorprendió incluso abriendo sus ojos al máximo de la impresión, Gajeel no entendía que pasaba.

-¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto el Dragón Slayer viendo a Levy sin moverse y mirando dicho objeto que marcaba algo inesperado: un signo positivo.

-Lu-chan…esta.- Levy trato de articular las palabras correctas para la ocasión y Gajeel busco llamar su atención con tal de que terminara de explicarse.

-¿Esta qué?- La pregunta de Gajeel hizo que Levy volteara a verlo con libro en mano y en la otra…una prueba de embarazo, la de su amiga Lucy Heartfilia.

-Lu-Chan…Está embarazada.

**.**

_Continuara…_

_._

_._

.

Y así fue como antes de Cana y Juvia, Levy y Gajeel supieron que Lucy no solo dejo el gremio sino que se llevo a su niño con ella, Levy no pudo ayudar a su amiga en el momento y Gajeel fue testigo de la situación pero cuando queria intervenir Lucy lo detuvo ¿Que paso después de esto? ¿Como encararon a Lisanna? ¿Como es que ambos terminaron en diferentes caminos? Pues espero que les haya gustado y ya saben, pueden colaborar con un Review, una sugerencia, una queja o una turba furiosa con antorchas y espadas como siempre, Saludos.


	15. Capítulo 14: Gajeel Redfox

Hola mis queridos lectores, pues como habia dicho antes, estos capitulos 13 y 14, sirvieron para que pudieran entrar en contexto con la historia de Levy y Gajeel, de relatar los sucesos que los separaron y ahora viven un destino completamente diferente, antes de comenzar con el capítulo, dejenme decirles que volveremos a abordar a Lucy y a Fabio con la situación de Nidia y sus "celos" por asi decirlo, entonces, nuevamente intervienen ustedes lectores: ¿Desde que punto de vista quieren verlo?

A) Lucy

B) Fabio

C) Nidia

.

.

.

Recuerden que Fairy Tail Le pertenece a Hiro Mashima-Sama y no lo hago por dinero ni nada de eso, solo lo hago por diversión.

.

.

* * *

**La Hermandad Heartfilia: Historias de Altamar.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

** Capítulo 14: Gajeel Redfox, Mago de Mystic Lion**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tiempo presente.**

**.**

**.**

-Ese sujeto mención que está parte de la taberna, había una persona que nos podía ayudar a conseguir información con respecto a "La Venganza de Santa Lucia" veamos que podemos sacar de provecho- Menciono el mago de la oscuridad ante un Gajeel completamente serio y sin emitir un solo ruido o algo, inmerso en sus pensamientos que fue objeto de observación de Aragón, ambos estaban enfrente de una gran puerta de madera con un simbolo algo rasgado de un colmillo.

-¿Te gustaría hablar de lo que paso con Ryoko, Gajeel?- El peli azul hizo una pregunta temeraria ante Gajeel y más sabiendo del poder que el Dragón Slayer poseía pero el también tenía un gran poder y entre los dos podían hacer una gran dupla de poder mágico en todos los lugares a donde iban, pero nunca llegaron a conflictos mayores, Gajeel solo apretó su puño con fuerza y casi se le escuchaba rechinar los dientes, en él había dos cargas muy pesadas, la de su equipo y la de Levy, a quien sigue buscándola por todos los medios sin importar que sean buenos o malos resultados. Al final, el moreno comenzó a hablar.

-Debí detenerme cuando pude, debí escucharla y ahora…la lastime, me deje llevar por la ira. No volveré a cometer el mismo error dos veces, no le fallare a Ryoko como la falle a…a ella.- Gajeel se sentía culpable de cómo sus métodos podían ponerse en su contra, constantemente viendo a Levy en cada momento de serenidad y soledad, aun recordando ese día, en donde lo perdió todo.

_._

_._

_Flashback / Dos años antes / Fairy Tail._

.

.

Dentro de lo que fue la habitación de Lucy, se encontraban Levy y Gajeel quienes en su intento por descubrir la verdad, descubrieron algo más, una historia de tristeza, soledad y una Lucy embarazada a costas de todo el gremio, salieron a la luz muchas preguntas ¿Cómo había pasado todo esto? ¿Por qué nadie intervino? ¿Quién era el padre? Levy tuvo que sentar en la cama para poder asilar todo, su mejor amiga estaba sufriendo y ella ni en cuenta sintiéndose mal de inmediato y aunque trato de aguantar sus llantos simplemente no pudo y lloro, se sentía como una basura por no hacer algo, Gajeel hizo lo propio para ayudarla a calmarse sentándose a su lado y abrazándola para que pudiera desahogarse.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijo? Pude haber ayudado a superarlo, pude haberla ayudado para que no cayera en estado de depresión ¿Por qué no hice nada?- Decía muy destruida la maga del Solid Script ante esta situación tan incómoda, culpándose no estar ahí ¿Y se consideraba su mejor amiga? Ella ya no podía arreglar las cosas, Lucy se había ido y quizás para siempre sin que pudieran intervenir.

-Ven, tenemos que irnos antes de que alguien nos vea.- Fue lo único que dijo el Dragón Slayer buscando calmar el dolor de Levy, su Levy como a veces se refería a ella cuando estaban solos, la maga peli azul solo asintió pero aun sintiéndose mal, Gajeel tuvo la amabilidad de llevarla cargando fuera de lo que fue el departamento de Lucy, dejándolo como estaba únicamente llevándose la copia del libro de Lucy, una noche muy dura para Levy y su alegría, el moreno vio que ya era muy noche y que el camino a Fairy Hills seria largo por lo cual decidió que lo mejor sería pasar la noche juntos en su propio departamento, donde únicamente estarían ellos dos sin que nadie los molestara y Gajeel estaría convencido en hacer frente a cierta albina.

.

.

**A la mañana siguiente. **

.

.

-En un momento regreso Natsu, voy a recoger unas cosas y quizás una sorpresa para todos.- Decía cierta chica albina de cabello corto con una gran sonrisa mientras salía del gremio con una canasta mientras se despedía por el momento de su nuevo equipo: el equipo Natsu quienes estaban bromeando entre ellos y evitar tirar el famoso pastel de fresas de Erza para no ser asesinados en el intento, entre el equipo, el que más le hacía caso de Lisanna era el chico peli rosa de Natsu

-Está bien Lisanna, aquí te esperamos.- Decía el susodicho en voz alta mientras hablaba con su buen amigo Happy hablando extrañamente de pescado, platica que el resto del equipo no entendía para nada. Mientras Lisanna salía del gremio, alguien apareció entre los árboles.

-¿Vas a alguna parte?- La voz tan familiar para Lisanna llamo su atención, ya que ambos no hablaban mucho entre ellos, por lo cual le pareció una sorpresa.

-Hola Gajeel, no te vi.- Dijo Lisanna con esa expresión de sorpresa mientras estaba siendo amable con el Redfox, pero Gajeel tenía una cara de pocos amigos, más de lo acostumbrado.

-No has respondido mi pregunta. Respondió Gajeel con su tono de voz algo alto pero que era normal para Lisanna.

-Pues voy a recoger algo en el mercado para Natsu y los chicos, si quieres puedo traerte algo.- Dijo Lisanna explicando el motivo de su salida, aunque había contestado su pregunta, el moreno aun no terminaba y esto solo era el principio.

-¿Todo está bien Gajeel? -Pregunto con inocencia Lisanna al ver a Gajeel estaba con una mirada muy seria, no sabía lo que les esperaba.

-¿Te sientes satisfecha?- El moreno lanzó su pregunta al aire con desafío en sus palabras.

-¿Disculpa?-Lisanna no entendía la pregunta del Redfox quedándose estática sin saber que responder, Gajeel volvió a replantear la pregunta,

-¿Estás contenta?- Gajeel camino hacia Lisanna a paso lento y no iba a volver a preguntar debido a lo que vio anoche, Lisanna seguía sin entender la pregunta del Redfox.

-¿De qué hablas?- Pregunto muy confundida la albina ante el cuestionamiento del azabache, hasta que la paciencia se le termino y tuvo un arranque de ira encontrada al estar tan cerca de Lisanna arrinconándola al muro exterior del gremio, la albina se sintió muy incómoda ante la situación, evitando que incluso se escapara de la presión que hacía el Redfox

-Deja de mentir, se que te estás regodeando por dentro, al saber que la coneja no está.- Gajeel estaba molesto por lo que Lisanna le hacía a Lucy y todo por el respeto de la maga celestial de no intervenir, ahora que ella se había ido sin dejar nada atrás, el tenia que ajustar las cuentas por Lucy. Lisanna por otro lado se sintió desprotegida y descubierta ante Gajeel, el Dragón Slayer era alguien de tener cuidado y más en esta situación, la albina veía correr todo su "esfuerzo" salírsele de las manos.

-Rubia chismosa, apuesto que te conto que yo la estaba "insultando" pero no es así, solo le decía sus verdades.- Dijo Lisanna modulando su tono de voz a uno más agresivo y lleno de veneno, sintiéndose feliz por dentro de recordar como a escondidas de todos, era muy mala con Lucy, insultándola de las peores maneras de las que ella podía imaginarse, mientras el hombre de ojos rojos miraba a Lisanna con mucha molestia y quería dar un gran golpe, pero con calma busco la forma de terminar esta situación.

-Ella no me dijo nada, yo te he visto albina y sé que lo que le dijiste a ella son puras mentiras. Puede que los demás no lo noten, pero yo se que tú no eres quien aparentas, una doble cara. Gajeel a cada momento era más agresivo de una forma más notoria, Lisanna a pesar de mantenerse fría ante la situación, comenzó a temer lo que Gajeel le haría en cualquier momento

-Podrás engañar al tonto de salamander, podrás manipular tus mentiras y es posible que te crean por solo ser hermana de la bar tender, pero a mí no me engañas, yo sé lo que eres y en cualquier momento te hare caer.- Amenazo el Redfox con un puño destruyendo una varilla de metal con facilidad simbolizando las mentiras de Lisanna y lo haría para que Lucy sea recordada una vez más, Gajeel dejo a Lisanna sola para que reflexionara con respecto a lo que había escuchado, se sentía aterrada de lo que fuera a pasar, no podía permitirlo, no ahora y sin que los demás se dieran cuenta, Lisanna se asomo al gremio para ver a su nuevo equipo divirtiéndose y esperando la tan ansiada sorpresa de la albina.

.

.

**Esa misma tarde. **

**.**

**.**

El atardecer cubría toda Magnolia en un tono naranjado, un clima cálido y lleno de sorpresas, en una Librería en concreto, se encontraba cierta maga del Solid Script juntando muchos libros de conjuros y unos mapas, estaba convencida de que podía encontrar a Lucy usando todos estos métodos y así ayudarla en todo, en especial al bebé que estaba esperando, cuando pago por los libros saliendo de la librería se encontró con alguien muy familiar a ella.

-Hola Levy,- Lisanna estaba saludando a Levy con tranquilidad mientras cargaba un libro de cocina mientras Levy le respondió el saludo con la misma calidad y tranquilidad que la caracterizaban.

-Lisanna ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- Pregunto la peli azul al ver el libro que la albina cargaba con cuidado.

-Nada en especial, Mira-nee quiere que le consiga un libro de cocina- La ojiazul le enseño el libro de recetas a Levy con buena disposición y de inmediato Levy se imagino los posibles platillos que Mira haría con un gran amor y dedicación.

-¿Mira va a intentar nuevos platillos? Espero que le queden ricos, ella es buena para todo.- Dijo la peli azul muy impaciente por ver dichos platillos entre la comida del gremio, sin sospechar aun nada.

-Lo sé, mi hermana es una caja llena de sorpresas.- Decía la albina halagando a su hermana que no estaba presente, había poca gente en el lugar y una calle muy estrecha en donde daba directo a Fairy Hills, a Lisanna le dio curiosidad de ver que era lo que tena la peli azul en sus cosas.

-¿Qué traes en la mano Levy?- Pregunto la albina buscando leer el titulo de los libros de Levy, quien solo trato de guardar el secreto de lo que había descubierto antes, no quería que nadie más supiera ni siquiera Lisanna, no porque le desagradaba la idea de compartirla, sino que ella quería ayudar a su mejor amiga y que el gremio se diera cuenta de su gran error.

-Son libros de búsqueda, estaba buscando unos y estos son perfectos- Dijo Levy mientras se los mostraba a Lisanna muy intrigada en saber lo que tramaba Levy.

-¿Y para que lo necesitas? ¿Acaso te iras de misión a algún lado?- Pregunto la ojiazul para hacer más amena la plática entre ambas magas.

-Podría decirse que sí.- Dijo a secas Levy mientras pensaba en por dónde empezar para buscar a la maga celestial. Lisanna aun estaba intrigada para que necesitara Levy esos libros.

-Oh ya veo, oye Levy podrías acompañarme a comprar algo, es que siento que ya se me hizo tarde y Mira-nee lo necesita.- Dijo la albina con su voz natural para "atraer" a Levy a su jugada, la peli azul tenia cosas que hacer pero aun era temprano y tenía tiempo para algo.

-Claro Lisanna, no hay problema.- Acepto Levy sin pestañar ni dudarlo, las dos magas caminaron tranquilamente hasta llegar a la misma calle angosta que las llevaba a sus respectivos cuartos, la albina entablando otra vez una conversación.

-Oye Levy ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?- Lisanna quería saber algo, solo por pura curiosidad ya que ella había visto todo el tiempo, el extraño comportamiento de Levy.

-¿Qué pasa? - Pregunto la peli azul intrigada por el cuestionamiento de la albina en estos momentos.

-¿Tú y Gajeel son? Bueno tú sabes- El mencionar a Gajeel, significo que el corazón de Levy comenzara a latir a gran intensidad y a sonrojarse un poco, no daba crédito que Lisanna hiciera esa pregunta.

-Este ¿P-porque preguntas eso?- Trato de defenderse Levy ante esa pregunta tan incómoda y que salió de la nada, Lisanna en ese momento explico el porqué de la pregunta.

-Es que se ven muy juntos, más de lo que acostumbran y pues, siempre que hablan de él, tu simplemente te sonrojas sin razón aparente.- La albina por lo menos tenía un punto valido en su observación, sacando a relucir su habilidad de formar parejas como su hermana, Levy busco las palabras para hablar de dicho tema.

-La verdad…es que Gajeel y yo tenemos una situación compleja y nada más – Dijo Levy con algo de seriedad, pero ella misma no podía ocultarlo, desde el incidente de Tártaros, Gajeel fue aun más unido a Levy, atento a todo lo que ella necesitaba y viceversa, incluso haciendo misiones juntos sin que Jet o Droy se dieran cuenta, al momento de que también compartían cama, en especial cuando Gajeel la iba a visitar en su cuarto.

-Pero ¿Tú lo amas?- Lisanna interrumpió los pensamientos de la McGarden, quien aun tenía que explicar su situación con Lisanna.

-Yo…- Levy solo trago saliva y se puso nerviosa, como decirlo si esto se malinterpretaría, solo tuvo que pensarlo muy bien para poder decirlo.

-Sí, lo amo y sé que él me ama, me lo ha dicho y creo que apenas nuestra relación está tomando forma.- Dijo Levy con un tono de voz muy suave mientras se tocaba el corazón, sintiendo como ardía con intensidad, algo así como una experiencia mágica, Lisanna se puso feliz por Levy de que al final encontrara el amor.

-Vaya quien lo iba a creer.- Dijo Lisanna muy risueña ante lo que había dicho la peli azul mientras que la susodicha se sentía en otro mundo.

-Lo sé, es sencillamente mágico.- Levy sin darse cuenta comenzó a caminar más rápido dejando a Lisanna un poco atrás, pero eso no era lo que pasaba a los ojos de la albina, más bien, Lisanna fue quien bajo la velocidad de sus pasos.

-Te entiendo, lo mismo sentí cuando Natsu y yo comenzamos a salir como novios, fue tan fácil con esa zorra de Lucy fuera del camino.- Lisanna cambio de todo de voz a uno más sombrío, observando que no hubiera nadie en la calle y a la par sacando un pañuelo blanco el cual mojo con una pócima para dormir, Levy detuvo su andar al escuchar esas palabras de Lisanna, haciendo memoria de todo lo que había leído de su amiga en esas cartas escritas en tinta roja, en una de ella casi como clave, decían el nombre de la persona que la insultaba sin razón aparente y que estaba haciendo su vida miserable

-¿Qué? Entonces esas cartas, lo todo lo que escribió Lu-Chan fue…fue tu culpa Lisanna ¡TU HICISTE LA VIDA DE LU-CHAN UN INFIERNO! Mal..hmmm- Levy no pudo terminar sus palabras ya que Lisanna le había puesto el pañuelo en su nariz y boca, sujetándola con todas sus fuerzas, la pócima que esta aspirando la peli azul a la fuerza era un potente somnífero y únicamente los magos eran susceptibles a esta pócima, Levy trato de pelear pero el aspirar mucho de la pócima hacia que perdiera sus fuerzas y eventualmente cerró los ojos al ser vencida por un truco tan bajo como el de Lisanna quien solo dejo caer a Levy al suelo, todo lo tenía planeado, fríamente calculado.

-Y me temo Levy, que ahora tengo que sacarte de mi camino para poder continuar con mi cuento de hadas.- Dijo la albina con una cara completamente diferente a la que había visto Levy, Lisanna estaba haciendo lo imposible para continuar con la vida de la que se le negó cuando termino en Edolas, Lisanna supo que su plan estaba saliendo a la perfección y todo desde el momento en el que Gajeel la amenazo.

**.**

**.**

**Antes del Atardecer / Fairy Tail **

**.**

**.**

-Mierda, si Gajeel le dice algo de los demás estaré perdida…tengo que callarlo de alguna manera pero es muy fuerte.- Decía en voz baja la susodicha buscando la solución para que su vida no se vea interrumpida por Lucy, no se iba a dar ese lujo y buscando en el gremio, encontró la solución perfecta en esta situación, una en la cual mataría dos pájaros de un tiro.

-Quizás tenga que recurrir a otros métodos.- Lisanna reflejo una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver que la solución a sus problemas se encontraba en cierta maga peli azul, donde vio una oportunidad de hacer callar a Gajeel y de ser posible…sacar del camino a Levy McGarden de una vez por todas.

.

.

_Tiempo Presente._

-¿Y que paso con ella? ¿Con Levy McGarden?- Aragón pregunto con tranquilidad escuchando las ultimas palabras que habia dicho el Redfox, pero Gajeel esta inmerso en esas memorias, no podia contenerlo aun más, pero esa no era el fin de la historia y mejor no conto más, hasta que sea el momento adecuado.

-Cuando esa el momento Aragón, antes tengo que ajustar cuentas con Iván y siendo que la persona que esta detrás de esta puerta, me va a ayudar...tengo entendido que de ella era un antiguo miembro de Raven Tail: Anastasia Zima.

.

.

_Continuara…_

_._

_._

.

Pues les digo que lo dejare hasta aqui, se que quieren hacer una turba furiosa con antorchas y todo por córtalo hasta aquí, pero forma parte de la trama, pero no se preocupen, luego sabran que más paso con Levy y Gajeel. Ambos magos saben la verdad, Gajeel encaró a Lisanna y la Albina hara lo que sea con tal de mantener su mentira oculta, Gajeel en sus medidas desesperadas, buscara la ayuda de una ex miembro de Raven Tail ¿Esto sera buena idea? ¿Que pasara con Ryoko y Gajeel? Pues espero que les haya gustado y ya saben, pueden colaborar con un Review, una sugerencia, una queja o una turba furiosa con antorchas y espadas como siempre, Saludos.


	16. Capítulo 15: En Manos de Lucy

Hola mis queridos lectores, una vez más he llegado para traerles el capitulo numero 15 de estas historias de Altamar, donde volvemos con Lucy y Nidia en su conversación donde Nidia revela algo de su pasado y un misterio que se irá alimentando en un futuro antes de llegar a Magnolia y pues, una vez más gracias por su apoyo, pues vamos a darle con este capitulo.

.

.

.

.

Recuerden que Fairy Tail Le pertenece a Hiro Mashima-Sama y no lo hago por dinero ni nada de eso, solo lo hago por diversión.

.

.

* * *

**La Hermandad Heartfilia: Historias de Altamar.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

** Capítulo 15: En Manos de Lucy.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**River Yun**

**.**

**.**

-Este anillo Lucy, es el único recuerdo de mi vida pasada, de cómo fui de la familia PortLand y más que nada, la futura reina de esta isla.- La primer oficial de la Venganza de Santa Lucia estaba mostrando su anillo de oro a Lucy Heartfilia, la susodicha se quedo maravillada del diseño del anillo y con el sello de la familia Portland, de hecho su familia era muy amiga de los Portland pero no sabía que tenían una hija, ambas magas continuaron su conversación tan amena.

-Es bello Nidia pero no comprendo una cosa ¿Por qué dejaste esa vida? No es que te cuestione a algo así, yo también hice algo parecido, dejando a mi padre para poder viajar y unirme a un gremio, pero tú eres una heredera al trono de un reino, no lo comprendo, muchas querían estar en tu lugar o algo parecido.- Dijo Lucy muy interesada en el tema, es decir, a ella le hubiera gustado tener un titulo de reina, pero su vida la llevo a un lugar mejor siendo el gremio de Fairy Tail, Nidia suspiro y comenzó a atar cabos.

-Veras Lucy, mis padres los actuales reyes de Portland querían que yo fuera un poco más…femenina como las demás chicas de la nobleza, que constantemente fuera delicada, graciosa, hablar cuando te lo pidan, que cubierto usar y todas esas cosa tan inútiles como una espada sin filo, no cabía dudas de que no tenia paciencia para hacer eso.- Nidia comenzó a explicar su experiencia como una "noble" Lucy solo imaginaba a esa intimidante y fuerte maga en ese tipo de situaciones y sin duda no combinaban, algo extraño debido a que la contextura física de Nidia era como la de una chica de la noble, la rubia continuo escuchando con atención.

-Yo obviamente cuando era más joven tuve que hacerlo por obligación que por gusto, cuando creces en un castillo lujoso con muchos sirvientes y con tutores, tu vida se vuelve aburrida y monótona, varias veces quise ver qué había detrás de los muros del castillo pero siempre me decían que era peligroso y esas cosas, pero yo quería ver que había afuera ¿Cómo eran las personas allá afuera?- Dijo la castaña con mucho recuerdo de sus vivencias en su tiempo de heredera al trono, Lucy en algún sentido se sintió conectada con su propia historia en la mansión Heartfilia, de un momento a otro Nidia se le quedo viendo al anillo y el sello de su familia, sus memorias más recientes fueron las determinantes para comenzar su vida de pirata.

-Las cosas cuando creí fueron aun más tensas, comenzando con la enfermedad de mi padre, el enfermo de forma tan acelerada y escandalosa que muchos lo daban por muerto antes de que sucediera y mi madre quería que yo me casara a los 18 años con el primer bastardo que encontrara para conservar la corona, me presento a cuanto pretendiente encontraba en todo el reino y a todos los rechace en su totalidad, a mi madre no le gusto eso y me dijo que si no elegía a un pretendiente pronto, seria la vergüenza de mi familia y lo decía "Ninguna mujer Portland se quedara soltera o traerá miseria a la familia."Estaba muy claro que ella no me iba a preguntar con quien me quería casar o por lo menos que si lo quería.- Nidia recordaba ver las filas enormes para pedir su mano, ella dándole poca importancia, Lucy en realidad que se sentía identificada.

-¿Qué paso después?- Pregunto Lucy curiosa de la historia de la castaña sin perder ningún detalle, Nidia miro al cielo recordando ese suceso que no olvidaría en un memoria y la noche en donde conocería a Fabio.

.

.

_Flashback._

.

.

_-¡YA ME TIENES HARTA CON TU COMPORTAMIENTO DE NIÑA CAPRICHOSA NIDIA! ¡RECHAZASTE A LA MAYORIA DE LOS NOBLES COMO UN MARIDO POTENCIAL POR TU FALTA DE MADUREZ! ¿Acaso no piensas en lo duro que tu padre y yo estuvimos gobernando esta isla? ¿En lo duro que te hemos educado? Y sigues siendo una chica poco femenina a tu edad, por primera vez compórtate como tal, eres la heredera al trono no una ladrona- La reina de Portland estaba regañando a una Nidia totalmente molesta e iracundo por la situación en la que estaba metida, prácticamente era puesta como muñeca de aparador para que todos los pretendientes pudieran sacar algo de provecho, la castaña quien tenía atado su cabellera larga, se quito el listón e intentaba quitarse el vestido que le estorbaba mucho, su madre está completamente histérica pero Nidia lo estaba de igual manera._

_-¡YA DEJAME EN PAZ MADRE! ¡NO VOY A CASARME CON ALGUIEN QUE APENAS CONOZCO POR UNAS HORAS Y NO QUIERO! Desde que papá contrajo esa enfermedad, te estás comportando como una loca desquiciada.- Nidia era igual de filosa y de temperamento fuerte a esa edad, por algo que ella no quería hacer y prácticamente le dio la espalda a su madre, quien ya no aguantaba las imprudencias de su hija._

_-¡Escúchame jovencita, yo soy tu madre! Y puedo castigarte aquí y ahora, así que modula tu tono de voz, porque te vas a casar de una vez ¿Me escuchaste?- La reina le estaba dando un ultimátum muy fuerte a Nidia, no le iba a permitir que le hablaran de esa manera por más que fuera de la realeza en incluso su hija, Nidia ya estaba hasta el demonio de escuchar los gritos y se fue encaminando a la puerta._

_-Sabes, mejor me largo de aquí no quiero oír más esta conversación, si le podemos llamar a esto conversar.- Y sin nada más que decir para dar como punto y final a la discusión saliendo de su cuarto con todo u la ropa que la incomodaba, su madre estaba tanto confundida y molesta, estas discusiones ya eran recurrentes entre ellas._

_-¡Nidia¡ ¿A dónde vas? ¡NIDIA PORTLAND, REGRESA AHORA MISMO¡- Trato de detener a su hija quien iba a salir a las afueras del castillo para poder estar solas y no volver a pelear con su madre a quien ya le estaba hartando las discusiones, al final únicamente encontró los muros del castillo que lo protegían, por lo general ella siempre venia aquí a pensar y a relajarse con la presión de ser la heredera del trono, la castaña solo miro al cielo lleno de estrellas buscando una solución a su dilema.__  
_

_-No es justo lo que mi madre quiere hacer, porque no mejor me pregunta ¿Cómo quieres morir? Para matar tres pájaros de un tiro.- Dijo Nidia con un humor algo ácido, ser la futura reina no le causaba ningún placer, tan solo era algo ridículo, la castaña estaba cansada y frustrada por esto, siempre aventando piedras fuera de los muros del castillo para sentirse mejor.  
_

_-Como odio esta vida.- Nidia lanzo la piedra al muro y se dio la media vuelta para irse a su cuarto, creyendo que su madre ya no estaba pero para su sorpresa, la piedra no cayo al suelo del otro lado, como si alguien la hubiera atrapado._

_-No deberías enojarte así, podrías lastimar a alguien con esto.- Nidia volteo de inmediato para ver que en la parte más alta del muro se encontraba un joven rubio alto con unas ropas extrañas y sus dos espadas, el joven Fabio VanCorr como se hacia conocido hace tiempo, el ojiverde dio un gran salto para caer en el pasto mientras Nidia se quedo pensando en el joven de extrañas ropas y algo desalineado, pero no huyo, solo se quedo para ver quien era._

_-¿Quién eres? Y ¿Cómo entraste?- Pregunto Nidia con algo de autoridad, Fabio únicamente se limito a mover la cabeza como si estuviera decepcionado, jugando con una moneda de oro._

_-Sus guardias son muy fáciles de sobornar y llegue aquí escalando en la muralla, jamás pensé en entrar a este castillo y tampoco encontrarme con la heredera del trono de Portland.- Dijo el pirata muy divertido de la situación, Nidia no creía que existiera ese tipo de personas, tan tontas y valientes de entrar al castillo de los Portland y más cuando los reyes y la gran fuerza militar se encontraba en el castillo, Nidia admirada de alguna forma su tontería._

_-No veo el momento en el que va a sonar la alerta y salgan más guardias para sacarte o encarcelarte, cualquiera que sean las dos.- Dijo la castaña ante un Fabio demasiado confiado en sus habilidades, jugando aun con la moneda de oro dirigiéndose a Nidia con la misma seguridad con la que entro al castillo, la castaña retrocedió un poco._

_-Es cierto, pero vine a una cosa en concreto y le recomiendo que no intervenga señorita, alguien de su clase puede salir lastimada.- Fabio solo le tomo el hombro a Nidia para continuar su camino y pasar a la puerta principal sin embargo las cosas no serian tan fáciles, pocos lo sabían, pero Nidia tenia una habilidad especial, antes de entrar Fabio se topo con Nidia que estaba enfrente de él, algo totalmente inusual para el Capitan de la venganza de Santa Lucia y por si no le bastara, ella tenia una espada en su mano derecha, que tenia entre los arbustos, la usaba para entrenar._

_-Es porque no me conoces bien.- Nidia se puso en posición de ataque, Fabio solo rió incredulamente ante la castaña, pero vio en su mirada que hablaba enserio por lo cual también desenvaino su espada, una de las gemelas._

_-Si me derrotas en este combate, te dejare pasar sin avisarle a nadie pero si te ganó, me dirás tu nombre y la razón del porque estás aquí.- La heredera de Portland fue directa esperando algo impresionante de su retador, Fabio también se veía muy confiado._

_-¿Un reto? Suena bien, joven princesa, pero te advierto que no eres rival para alguien como yo.- El rubio estaba listo para su ataque, queria probar a su rival y Nidia Portland, seria la indicada._

_-Ponme a prueba._

_._

_._

_Fin del Flashback_

-Entonces ¿Te enfrentaste a mi hermano?-Dijo Lucy después de haber escuchado esa historia tan…extraña entre el encuentro de ambos, la castaña asintió sin pena.

-El capitán tiene sus métodos de presentación muy interesantes y siempre lo hace de buenas intenciones, mientras no esté ella.- Nidia comenzó a molestarse cuando enfatizó en la palabra ella, refiriéndose a María Cobham, aun incrédula de la actitud de Fabio en "proteger" a la pelirroja enfrente de ella, se sentía tan molesta y tan impotente que quería gritarle y decir un montón de cosas, pero opto por la opción de no hablarle, Lucy ahí tuvo que intervenir.

-Así que por eso te pusiste así Nidia, estas celosa de María.- Lucy fue a la conclusión lógica del asunto y aunque Nidia no lo quería aceptar como unos celos irracionales, supo que le molestaba ver a Fabio cerca de ella, sintiéndose algo desplazada, Lucy supo que tendría mucho trabajo que hacer en esta situación tan incómoda.

-¿Y has hablado de esto con Fabio? No se han dado un tiempo para hablarlo y decírselo.- La maga celestial sabía lo que era tratar con un corazón enamorado pero con miedo al rechazo, Nidia lo pensaba pero no quería destruir la confianza de su capitán por algo así, una confianza de mucho tiempo para intentar dar un paso desconocido y que pudiera no llevar a ningún lado.

-No, no he hablado de ese tema, nunca lo he hecho.- Esas palabras tan pesimistas de Nidia hizo que Lucy aun más estuviera convencida de que tenía que hacerle ver a su hermano que Nidia se sentía celosa, se levanto de la banca para ponerse enfrente de la castaña, parecía que tenía un reto más.

-Entonces no se diga más Nidia, si mi hermano es algo cabeza dura para notarlo, entonces tendremos que tomar medidas para esto ¿No crees?- Dijo Lucy guiñándole el ojo a la castaña que no entendía bien lo que decía la rubia.

-El festival Black Sails, empieza hoy ¿cierto?- Lucy comenzó a mirar la poca decoración que había en el lugar haciendo fama a uno de los festivales más antiguos en los piratas, Nidia asintió con afirmación, algo quería ver Lucy.

-Entonces, usaremos el festival para hacerle ver a mi hermano que ante él esta alguien que no solo lo estima mucho sino que…le gussssssta.- Lucy volvió a hacer su interpretación de Happy en su plan que de la nada había sacado, Nidia no sabía que responder pero veía la determinación de la maga celestial con mucho brillo, una gran luz soltando una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Creo que no tengo nada que perder pero ¿Estás segura de eso Lucy?- Pregunto la chica de ojos achocolatados quien estaba pensando en cómo hacerlo sin que sea muy obvio.

-Nidia, ustedes me ayudaron antes ¿Lo olvidan? Es mi turno de ayudarlo como tal, en especial a ti Nidia, ¿Vez? Tienes que soltar sus emociones para que te puedas sentir mejor contigo misma ¿No lo crees?- Lucy fue amable con la castaña quien estaba admirando esa gran virtud de Lucy, sabiendo de su pasado y la situación tan trágica que estaba viviendo, la rubia encontraba un momento de paz para ella, una virtud sin duda.

-Gracias Lucy, te prometo que cuando lleguemos a Magnolia, lograras tener a tu hijo de vuelta contigo.- Nidia fue amable con la rubia de igual manera levantándose de la banca para estar enfrente de Lucy, la susodicha sabía que podía contar con ella y la tripulación para hacerlo posible, las dos chicas comenzaron a caminar entre la gente dirigiéndose al barco para poder descansar, pero aun había una pregunta que Lucy quería hacer.

-Apropósito Nidia ¿Dónde están Kasumi y Jade?- Pregunto Lucy con intriga al ver que estaban desaparecidas incluso cuando ella peleo contra Rusla, pero Nidia tampoco lo sabía y parecía mejor idea buscarlas para nuevamente reunirse.

-No lo sé, ellas de alguna manera se separaron del grupo y no sé donde pudieron haber ido. – Contesto de inmediato Nidia igual con intriga al perder a dos chicas en una isla de los piratas, donde los peligros eran constantes y en tierra y mar, tendrían que estar preparados.

.

.

**Zona Salvaje de River Yun**

.

.

-¿Jade como hiciste eso?- Kasumi quien estaba en el suelo veía como un hermana menor había creado un escudo de la piedra preciosa de mismo nombre que la chica peli azul, la susodicha no sabía tampoco como lo había hecho, tan solo sintió que Kasumi estaba a punto de ser atacada por las trampas de madera que había en el lugar y solo uso sus manos para crear algo así, las hermanas Tenjouin sabían por unos instantes de que algo escondía la isla, en especial algo relacionado con su clan ya extinto.

-No…no lo sé, solo levante mis brazos para intentar protegerte Kasumi-nee y de repente, un brillo verde salió y ese escudo de jade salió para protegerte.- Jade trato de justificarse ante la situación extraña que se les presento, tras un pequeño descanso, las dos hermanas continuaba en la zona con mucha vegetación de la isla buscando lo que parecía ser uno de los secretos del clan Tenjouin , Kasumi cortaba las hojas y ramas con sus garra de Dragón preguntándose dos cosas ¿Qué hacia el símbolo Tenjouin en esta isla? ¿Y qué era lo que hizo Jade? Al seguir caminando lograron divisar algo enfrente de ellas y rápidamente fueron a ver que era, pasando entre toda la maleza lograron ver lo que parecía ser dos estatuas, una completa y la otra destruida a la mitad, ambas cubiertas de todo, Kasumi vio las estatuas con más detenimiento y ambas poseían el símbolo Tenjouin por lo cual ella se acerco primero a la primer estatua, hecha de piedra muy bien tallada, formaba la figura de una mujer, quien poseía en el centro de sus manos, dos piedras de Jade muy pesadas, la azabache la analizo para ver que podía encontrar con el Dragón que tenía en un interior.

"_¿Qué te dice esto TerraKot? ¿Recuerdas a esta mujer?"_

"_**Tengo entendido de que ella es la protectora de todo tu clan, recuerdo haber atacado en el pasado un templo dedicado a ella y justamente esta con esas dos piedras de Jade en sus mano, no entiendo que es lo que hace en este lugar"**_

"_¿N siquiera el Dragón de la montaña sabe que hace aquí? Entonces estamos estancado"_

"_**Piensa lo que quieras de mi chiquilla, pero es extraño ver algo así en esta isla en donde solo los piratas pueden encontrarla, quizás algún miembro de tu clan lo era e hizo esta estatua para sentirse en casa."**_

"_Es posible, pero será que esta estatua sea ¿Porqué no quieren que nos acerquemos?"_

"_**¿Con que motivos?"**_

"_No lo sé, pero lo voy averiguar"_

-Kasumi-nee, mira esto.- Jade llamo a Kasumi quien había dejando de hablar con el Dragón de la montaña para poder investigar la naturaleza de las estatuas, ambas hermanas estaban observando la que estaba partida a la mitad, sin embargo que podía leer una inscripción en dicha estatua y las hermanas se la pusieron a leer.

"_Solo la creadora podrá obtener los secretos del clan Tenjouin, porque así está escrito en nuestro código"_

-¿La creadora? ¿A qué se refiere Kasumi-nee?- Pregunto Jade mientras tocaba la leyenda para poder entender aun mejor la situación, Kasumi buscaba las palabras para dar una conclusión definitiva con ayuda de la explicación anterior de TerraKot.

-La creadora es una doncella que protege al clan Tenjouin, es como un ángel de la guarda de todos, ella tenía templos en todos los lugares del mundo, en donde los magos espirituales habían ido antes y cumplido con sus misiones, al parecer, la creadora llego hasta estos puntos, lo cual me hace creer que aquí hay un Tenjouin y por como huelo…no puedo estar equivocada.- Kasumi paso a su estado de fusión con TerraKot para potencializar su magia de Dragón Slayer de tierra, tomando las precauciones de su maestro improvisado de seguir meditando para poder obtener el poder del Dragón Slayer de tierra completo, Jade por otro lado quería intentar algo ahora que estaban en un vestigio de la familia de Kasumi, la chica de ojos naranja comenzó a meditar un poco, sintiendo en ella un extraño aire que no lo había experimentado antes, Kasumi también sintió el cambio de aire y al ver de donde aparecía esa ventisca se dio la media vuelta para ver que su hermana involuntariamente…estaba levitando dos enormes piedras de jade y giraban a su alrededor y no solo eso, sino que la estatua de la creadora estaba brillando en un tono verdoso, la azabache pronto se enteraría de que su hermanita…es una maga.

_**.**_

_**.**_

.

_Continuara…_

_._

_._

.

Nidia da algunos datos de su vida antes de ser pirata, Lucy que va a ayudar a la castaña a por decir lo que siente en el festival Black Sails y Jade es un misterio aun, incluso para su hermana ¿Cuál es el secreto de Jade y la estatua de la Creadora? ¿Qué hará Lucy para ayudar a Nidia? ¿Estará preparado Fabio para lo que viene? Pues espero que les haya gustado y ya saben, pueden colaborar con un Review, una sugerencia, una queja o una turba furiosa con antorchas y espadas como siempre, Saludos.


	17. Capítulo 16: Corazón indeciso

Hola mis queridos lectores, terminando con este primer fin de semana de Octubre, les traigo el capitulo numero 16 de esta historia en donde volvemos a retomar a Lucy e indirectamente a Natsu, donde puede que sus destinos esten más unidos que nada a pesar de las adversidades, pues espero que este fic contenga la misma popularidad que "Ya no soy lo que era" y pueda llegar a los 100 reviews o mucho más, gracias por el apoyo brindado, así que vamos a darle con el capitulo de hoy.

.

.

.

.

Recuerden que Fairy Tail Le pertenece a Hiro Mashima-Sama y no lo hago por dinero ni nada de eso, solo lo hago por diversión.

.

.

* * *

**La Hermandad Heartfilia: Historias de Altamar.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

** Capítulo 16: Corazón indeciso**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Jade… ¿Qué estás haciendo?- Kasumi observaba a su hermana que estaba levitando junto con las piedras de jade a su alrededor, cubierta en su aura verdosa, Jade sin embargo no estaba atenta a la situación ignorando a las palabras de su hermana, la azabache de mechones rosados comenzó a preocuparse.

-Jade Responde, esto no es gracioso.- La Dragón Slayer de tierra rio nerviosa y buscando que le respondiera la peli azul pero sin ningún resultados

-¡JADE!- Kasumi grito con mucha fuerza para sacar del trance en el que estaba su hermana haciendo que ella abriera los ojos instantáneamente liberando una corriente de aire fuerte alrededor de ella y dejando de levitar para ponerse de rodillas en el suelo, las piedras de jade habían desaparecido y la Dragón Slayer fue con su hermana para ayudarla a levantarse.

-¿Estas bien hermana?- Kasumi comenzó a preocuparse por la peli azul que empezó a despertase poco a poco, vio a su hermana preocupada, a pesar de que se levantó como si nada no recordaba nada con respecto a lo sucedido.

-Si Kasumi-nee… solo fue un dolor de cabeza es todo.- Dijo Jade desconociendo los sucesos que habían pasado antes, la Dragón Slayer sabía que no podía ser verdad lo que estaba diciendo Jade, si paso hace unos instantes ocurrió.

-Pues parece que fue algo más que un dolor de cabeza Jade.- Dijo bromeando Kasumi al ver que su hermana no estaba al tanto de la situación, Jade comenzó a sobarse la cabeza en señal de dolor percatándose de eso la azabache.

-¿Qué tienes?- Pregunto la Dragón Slayer tratando de ayudar a su hermana algo olvidadiza.

-Me siento diferente, como si fuera electricidad que está pasando por todo mi cuerpo con rapidez, pero no me duele.- Jade miro todo su ser para ver si había cambiado en algo pero sin éxito alguno, sus manos y brazos seguían igual, nada nuevo para ella ni para su hermana.

-Ya veo…- Dijo Kasumi algo conformista, para que pasara eso tenía que haber una explicación y parecía que todo era por parte de la estatua de la creadora; Kasumi se le quedo observando a dicha estatua para intentar descubrir sus secretos y el motivo de que su hermana fuera afectada.

-¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto Jade preocupada del silencio incomodo causado por su hermana, Kasumi volvió a verla.

-Nada, todo tranquilo Jade y creo que deberíamos de regresar con los demás, se han de estar preguntando donde estamos ¿No crees?- Dijo la Dragón Slayer con una sonrisa para no preocuparse más y volver con Lucy y los demás.

-Tienes razón Kasumi-nee, volvamos con Lucy. – Las dos hermanas caminaron fuera la zona en donde estaba la estatua de la creadora no sin antes darle una mirada más en especial Kasumi para volver a adentrarse por donde pasaron, Jade aún se veía a su misma para ver si hubo un cambio en ella por esa energía extraña mientras Kasumi se puso a conversar con su "maestro" el gran Dragón TerraKot.

.

"_**¿Lo sientes verdad?"**_

"_Si, hay un cambio en Jade, una presencia que no había sentido en ella antes y todo paso porque llegamos a la estatua de la creadora ¿Qué tendrá que ver?"_

"_**Quizás sea algo mucho más que eso, aparte, ella hizo aparecer dos grandes piedras de jade como si nada"**_

_"Pues eso tendré que discutirlo con Jade, esta noche"_

"_**¿Por qué esta noche?"**_

"_Tú sabes, en la noche es cuando todo se vuelve dramático y todo eso"  
_

"_**Es un chiste ¿verdad?"**_

.

Las hermanas Tenjouin caminaron tranquilamente con el sol algo a plome pero tranquilo para llegar a la Venganza de Santa Lucia y reunirse con Lucy, Kasumi quería hablar con ella para explicarle la situación de Jade y ver en que más podría ayudarla, aparte de ayudarla a recuperar a su hijo que ese encontraba en Fairy Tail.

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Mientras Tanto**

_._

_._

-Lucy ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?- Dijo la primer oficial de La Venganza de Santa Lucia, Nidia, a la maga celestial captando su atención mientras miraba el mar de forma tranquila.

-Claro Nidia ¿Qué sucede?- Dijo la rubia muy contenta de poder tener una conversación con la castaña pero ya de una forma más cordial y de amigas.

-No quiero entrometerme en tu vida personal pero ¿Cómo es ese Natsu de quien tanto hablas?- Esa pregunta hecha con buenas intenciones se tornó algo violenta para Lucy quien detuvo su andar, ensombreciendo su mirada y llenando su corazón de sentimientos encontrados, Nidia toco un punto sensible y a pesar de saberlo, ella quería saber más, la rubia solo suspiro pesadamente tocándose el corazón con delicadeza y fuerza a la vez, había todavía historia entre ellos por más lejos que estuvieran.

-Natsu…él es…el padre.- La maga celestial fue muy parca en su respuesta, temerosa a sus pensamientos de pesadilla y que tanto la hicieron sufrir, recordando esa violación y su último encuentro en donde ella juro hacer lo que sea para tener a su Lucio con ella y hacer pagar a Natsu, Nidia vio en los ojos de Lucy una tristeza muy profunda.

-Entiende y veo que él causante de tu tristeza…

-Él fue el causante de mi agonía, mi sufrimiento, de mi pena y de mi desesperación; él me causo dolor antes y ahora…quiero causarle el mismo dolor que me hizo, Natsu…eres un tonto.- Lucy interrumpió a Nidia con fuerza en su voz, describiendo lo que Natsu le había hecho anteriormente, ella quería terminar con esto y la última vez no pudieron hacerlo, su voz era más fría y tétrica, queriendo una autentica venganza pero había algo que la detenía y en su corazón permanecía esa pequeña cosa.

-Aun así…no puedo Nidia, me duele el corazón de solo pensarlo. Quiero que pague por lo que me hizo y abandonarme cuando más lo necesite en la vida, pero no puedo hacerlo…aun lo quiero y ese sentimiento no me lo puedo sacar del pecho por más que quiera, tan solo quiero…que Natsu nos deje en paz a mí y a Lucio y vivir nuestra vida con ustedes. Sé que vendrá a buscarme y yo huiré de él porque…lo odio.- Lucy dejo escapar una lagrima con mucha fuerza en esas palabras, su corazón ardía con fuerza por ese sentimiento hacía él y el odio también una combinación peligrosa, Lucy se limpió los ojos para no llorar más ni recordar aún más su dolor, Nidia no sabía cómo sentirse en ese momento, ambas siguieron caminando pero ya en silencio, la rubia trataba de mantener compostura y Nidia había tenido su respuesta, a cosa del dolor de la rubia, casi llegando al barco, la castaña se puso a hablar.

-Sé que no es de mi incumbencia pero… ¿Algún día podrán vivir felices tú, Lucio y Natsu como una familia?- Nidia no quería incomodar más a Lucy, la rubia más tranquila y pensando fríamente, trato de verlo en su mente reflejando una vida tranquila con su hijo a su lado, criándolo con mucho amor y lleno de felicidad, sabía que Natsu estaría presente siempre en su vida, su hijo se parecía mucho a él y no podía ignorar eso, ¿Una familia feliz? Lo veía muy lejanos y más ahora, pero siempre se preguntó cómo sería la vida en Fairy Tail, con Natsu a su lado y su hijo ¿Algo diferente? ¿Una vida llena de felicidad? No lo sabría, no lo sabría jamás.

-No lo sé Nidia, no…no estoy lista para saber eso y más aún, lo único que quiero es tener a mi hijo y luego vivir en paz.- Cuando Lucy estaba hablando con Nidia, la castaña no dudo en posar su mano en su hombro, ambas magas se vieron fijamente y crearon un buen vinculo de amistad, mostrando sus verdaderos pensamientos y apoyándose entre sí.

-Lucy, no por nada eres hermana de Fabio, ambos son fuertes y de gran corazón. Sé que no puedo sentir lo mismo que tú, pero es mi deber ayudarte y no solo yo. Evans, Rin, Hayes, Quin y James; te ayudaremos en todo para que estés con tu hijo incluso si ponemos en juego nuestra vida, así será, porque nosotros no abandonaremos a los nuestros.- Nidia no se contuvo y le dio un abrazo a la rubia quien lo recibió de buena manera e incluso soltando una lagrima de felicidad, Nidia después del abrazo se quitó uno de sus anillos y se lo dio a la maga celestial, mientras Lucy lo veía con extrañez.

-Este anillo representa algo importante Lucy, Fabio me lo dio hace ya tiempo y creo que tú te lo mereces.- Dijo Nidia implantando una sonrisa leve en su rostro mientras la maga celestial vería el anillo con buenos ojos.

-Lucy Heartfilia, oficialmente eres miembro de la tripulación de La Venganza de Santa Lucia.- Lucy quedo sorprendida por el acto que hizo Nidia siendo la segunda al mando, mientras la susodicha solo siguió caminando a paso lento, Lucy fue a alcanzarla para ir al barco sintiéndose muy tranquila nuevamente, Lucy volvió a pensar en su vida tan tranquila con su hijo a su lado, únicamente el tiempo decidiría su destino.

**.**

**.**

**La Venganza de Santa Lucia.**

Dentro del navío, la mayoría de la tripulación había llegado y estaban haciendo diversas actividades, Rin practicando con los barriles de pólvora su magia de gravedad, Hayes y Evans compitiendo por quien soportaba más alcohol, James trazando un curso y Quin sentada meditando con las cartas, concentrándose más en la albina gitana empezaba a tener nuevamente las visiones, pero unas muy diferentes a las otras usando las cartas para apoyarse en su interpretación de las visiones, pudo sacar cinco en específico: El fuego, El hielo, La Luz, La llave y la espada. Quin comenzó a ver con inconformidad las visiones siendo Rin quien se percatara de eso y aventando los barriles como si nada a Hayes y Evans fue con la albina para ver qué era lo que tenía, aparte de Lucy, Rin también veía a Quin algo extraña.

-¿Quin estas bien?- Quin abrió los ojos con fuerza y respiro un poco acelerada, la visión que había tenía era algo intensa pero de otro sentido, solo sintió la presencia de Rin para calmarse.

-Rin, perdón si te preocupe es solo que…recuerde algo, es todo.- Quin le había mentido otra vez a Rin y la peli rosa no que quería tragar ese cuento otra vez, así que le quedo mirando como si nada a la albina mientras la susodicha solo pensaba en que decirle, pensando en el significado de las cartas que había sacado relacionándolas con su visión.

"_Así que…están destinados a verse una vez más, pero la visión me representa otra cosa…entonces él mago de fuego es Natsu Dragneel, el padre del hijo de Lucy y lo veo enfrente de ella, pero ¿Quién es la tercera persona a lado del peli rosa…¿Qué es Misaki Reika de parte de Natsu? ¿Y porque…tienen sus manos entre lazadas?"_

_Continuara…_

_._

_._

.

* * *

Quin vuelve a tener las visiones, vinculan a Natsu, Lucy y a Misaki, mientras que Lucy ahora es miembro de la tripulación de su hermano, Fabio sigue desaparecido y la ruleta comienza a girar ¿A quien va a señalar? ¿Lucy y Misaki se veran las caras a pesar de que no se conocen? ¿Natsu que hara cuando vea a Lucy otra vez? ¿Quin volverá a ver visiones?Pues espero que les haya gustado y ya saben, pueden colaborar con un Review, una sugerencia, una queja o una turba furiosa con antorchas y espadas como siempre, Saludos.


	18. Capítulo 17: Una familia muy particular

Mis amados lectores, buen inicio de fin de semana y saludos desde México, porque vengo a traerles un capítulo más de este fic que veo que les está gustando mucho y que todavía vamos apenas en un pequeño tramo de lo que viene a continuación con Lucy y Natsu, me enfocare en este capítulo en Natsu, Lucio su pequeño hijo y de toda la gran familia que es Fairy Tail, así que no perdamos más tiempo y vamos a darle con este capítulo no sin antes darles las gracias por el apoyo al fic.

.

.

.

.

Recuerden que Fairy Tail Le pertenece a Hiro Mashima-Sama y no lo hago por dinero ni nada de eso, solo lo hago por diversión.

* * *

**La Hermandad Heartfilia: Historias de Altamar.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

** Capítulo 17: Una familia muy particular.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gremio de Fairy Tail.**

**.**

**.**

-Y ¿Qué trabajo vamos a escoger? Hace tiempo que no hacemos uno y estoy algo corto de dinero.- Gray decía en solitario viendo el pizarrón de todas las misiones posibles, únicamente observando la cantidad de dinero que ofrecían, pero no estaba tan solo ya que en unos instante, cierta maga de agua se pego a su novio para discutir lo mismo.

-Yo también Gray-Sama, Juvia ha estado algo corta de dinero y si no hago algo no podre pagar el hospedaje de Fairy Hills ¿Por qué no vamos de misión y así tenemos todo el tiempo para nosotros solos sin que nos espíen?- Juvia de un tono dulce paso a uno muy más acaramelado sujetando con fuerza el brazo de Gray quien este aun tenía problemas para lidiar con los múltiples cambios de voz de su amada.

-Pero que dices Juvia, ¡No puedes decir eso en voz alta!- Gray se avergonzó un poco de sus últimas palabras, Juvia encontraría otra manera de que no rechazara su propuesta.

-Pero a Gray-Sama no le incomoda que Juvia le hagas esas propuestas, es más usted fue quien…

-¡NO LO DIGAS POR FAVOR!- El mago de hielo solo le grito de manera "suave" para que no se hiciera ningún escándalo e incluso tomándola de la cintura para discutirlo en privado, aunque era cierto de que Gray siempre le gustaba estar a solas con la peli azul en las misiones, Juvia por otro lado, se leía novelas románticas para que su gran imaginación volara y una que otra novela de tintes eróticos para llevar sus fantasías a otro nivel, mientras que en una mesa algo alejada, se encontraban Erza y Wendy con Charle hablando entre mujeres y Exceed, mirando al buen Gray muy juntito a Juvia, siendo objeto de felicidad de la pelirroja.

-Parece que Juvia-San tiene muy consentido a Gray ¿No lo crees Erza?- Comento Wendy comiendo una ensalada mientras veía a la parejita hecha un mar de amor, en mayor medida por parte de la maga de agua.

-Juvia lo está haciendo bien, Gray por fin se dio cuenta de su amor por ella y ahora ambos deben estar lo más unidos que puedan, no hay duda de eso.- Dijo Erza muy convencida de sus palabras antes de dar otro bocado a su tan delicioso y única rebanada de pastel de fresas, entre su plática salió el tema de cierto Dragón Slayer.

-Me pregunto si Natsu-San va a venir.- La chica peli azul se cuestiono si Natsu iba a volver al gremio después de dejarlo con su hijo, Erza aun estaba preocupada por la condición emocional de su amigo, después de la desgarradora verdad, temía que Natsu no se recuperaría y cayera en estado depresivo.

-Eso espero Wendy, eso espero.- Fue una de las pocas veces que la maga de re equitación estaba dudando tratando de contestarle a Wendy, pero ambas aun se cuestionaban ciertas cosas. La puerta se abrió con mucha fuerza dejando entrar los rayos del sol con intensidad al interior del inmueble y una figura muy familiar se poso con mucha energía.

-¡HOLA, VOLVI!- La misma voz chillona lo delataba mientras todos en el gremio veían a un Natsu completamente renovado y con mucho fuego en su alma, no de forma literal, Cana desde la barra vio a un Natsu más fuerte sintiéndose tranquila, en la oficina de Gildarts, el susodicho quien estaba atendiendo unos documentos para dárselos al Consejo Mágico, podía oír la voz de Natsu y sintió una felicidad interna de escuchar esa voz tan molesta y chillona nuevamente en el gremio, mientras que afuera de la oficina, el joven peli rosa mantenía una mirada de desafío, siendo notado por Gray.

-Miren quien esta de buenas.-Dijo Gray con la misma felicidad interna de ver a su amigo y rival con energía, incluso se le antojaba una pelea ahora mismo, pero Natsu también tenía una sorpresa, Juvia fue quien se percato de eso.

-Y no viene solo.- A lado de Natsu, se podía ver una figura mucho más pequeña en sus hombros, Natsu entro sujetando a su pequeño Lucio a quien le había caballito, una imagen que no tiene precio para los del gremio, algunos riéndose de cómo se veía Natsu haciendo eso y a otros les parecía tierno, Natsu bajo a su hijo quien curiosamente veía las mismas ropas que su padre, únicamente que las ropas de Lucio eran de un tono azul rey y una playera blanca para que no pasara frio y su chaleco azul, pantalón azul y unas sandalias cerradas, Natsu jugó un poco más con su hijo para luego ir con sus amigos o como el propio Salamander decía, con su familia muy particular.

-Ven Lucio, vamos a saludar.- Natsu y su pequeño fueron a la mesa de las chicas, siendo que Lucio se había adelantado con mucha emoción, pocas veces Lucio a ibo al gremio por la limitación que Lisanna le había puesto, al punto de casi prohibírselo, pero Natsu siempre fue hábil para llevarlo y que este en contacto con la familia tan grande como lo es Fairy Tail, el pequeño Lucio siempre estuvo en contacto con los magos casi desde que cumplió un año, Wendy y Romeo prácticamente eran sus "hermanos" y estaban con Lucio el mayor tiempo, jugando y enseñándole su magia con mucho orgullo, el pequeño Dragneel se quedo fascinado con todo el concepto de la magia que tanto le decía su Papá y él quería verlo con sus propios ojos así que ambas circunstancias los llevaron al gremio en donde se convirtió en una experiencia maravillosa.

-¡Tía Erza!- El pequeño fue corriendo a donde estaba Erza quien sintió una emoción muy grande de que Lucio la reconociera como tía, la pelirroja cargó al hijo de su mejor amigo con su fuerza tan característica para chocar miradas,

-Mírate Lucio, cuanto has crecido y pensar que hace tiempo te arrullaba todas las noches, te pareces en todo a tu padre.- El instinto "maternal" de la pelirroja se activo al instante mientras era cariñosa con el hijo de su amigo, recordando las noches en donde ella le cantaba canciones de cuna para dormirse cuando Natsu ya no podía hacerlo, también en sus pensamientos podía ver en Lucio esa aura tan radiante y calidad, que solo una persona le recordaba, al notar el cabello rubio del niño.

"_El aura que tienes…lo heredaste de tu madre, de Lucy"_

-¿Cuándo me enseñaras sus armaduras tía?- Lucio puso una cara de emoción de solo pensar en las múltiples armaduras que Erza la había dicho que tenia, la pelirroja solo rio al escuchar su voz.

-Cuando seas más grande y sepas usar una espada, te lo prometo.- Dijo Erza con un tono de voz dulce y poniéndole condiciones a Lucio quien solo hizo un puchero idéntico a su padre, pero el hijo de Salamander era toda una joya.

-¿Y el tío Jellal? ¿Dónde está? – Tras esa pregunta, Erza se puso nerviosa y se sonrojo un poco tratando de ocultar sus mejillas enrojecidas, Natsu y Wendy se rieron del predicamento de Erza mientras cierto Exceed azul merodeaba en el lugar escuchando la conversación como todo un ninja.

-Bueno…este…veras.- Erza no encontró las palabras indicadas para explicarle a Lucio la situación entre Jellal y ella, para únicamente…

-Te gusssssssssssta.- Happy se poso en el hombro de Erza enrollando su lengua muy juguetona, Erza quiera darle una lección al pequeño Exceed pero no podía porque tenía a Lucio en sus brazos, el niño rubio se bajo con algo de dificultad de Erza para ver a su tío "principal"

-Tío Happy. -El pequeño abrazo al Exceed con una fuerza algo excesiva para un niño de su edad, el felino azul comenzó a ponerse más azul que antes.

-No tan fuerte por favor.- Happy trato de jalar algo de aire mientras el chico ojiverde soltó a un Exceed casi sin aire.

-Lo siento, papá dice que no suelo controlar mi fuerza.- Se justifico con una sonrisa Lucio al más puro estilo de su padre, también riéndose Wendy y Erza, Natsu solo miraba con orgullo como su hijo, siendo más abierto con todos.

-Ni él mismo puede controlar su fuerza.- Dijo bromeando Gray sin que Juvia se despegara del azabache mirando al pequeño de Lucio, a ella no le molestia tener un hijo o dos o nueve con Gray, pero ella no se atrevía a preguntárselo porque creía que se veía como una acción muy desesperada. Mientras tanto, Happy se media con Lucio para ver su estatura actual.

-Mírate ya me rebásate de estatura, no cabe duda que serás muy alto.- El Exceed azul termino de medirse con el hijo de su mejor amigo para notar como con el paso de ya casi tres años.

-Todos son más altos que tu Happy.- Charle le había dado un golpe muy bajo a Happy, pero sin intención de molestarlo, únicamente siendo objetiva y realista, Happy se puso triste al instante y casi llorando en un rincón.

-¿Por qué eres mala conmigo Charle?- Dijo un Happy muy desanimado por dicho comentario, la Exceed solo puso su pata en su cabeza apenada por la actitud de Happy.

-No exageres por favor.- Exclamo Charle por dicho comportamiento y lo mejor era reconfortarlo para que dejara de estar triste por la "cruda" realidad, mientras que en la mesa del equipo más fuerte de Fairy Tail, Erza, Wendy, Natsu y su hijo estaban hablando y jugando con el pequeño, en eso, tanto Gray como Juvia fueron a saludarlos y de paso a estar con su "sobrino" favorito

-Pero miren quien está aquí, flamita Jr., no te lo quería decir enfrente de todos pero eres más simpático que tu padre.-El comentario no le hizo ninguna gracia al Dragón Slayer de fuego y por más que Gray también trataba con mucho cariño a Lucio, no dejaba de hacer chistes sobre Natsu, pero el pequeño también sabía responder.

-Gracias tío hielito.- Lucio dijo con alegría mientras Natsu se rio mientras Gray solo quería ponerle los puños encima a Salamander, a Juvia le parecía gracioso que Lucio le dijera así y de paso…

-Por cierto ¿Dónde está tu ropa?- Lucio señalo a Gray como había sido traído al mundo, Wendy rápidamente le tapo los ojos al niño rubio y Charle se los cerraba a la chica peli azul, Juvia uso un plato para tapar "el pequeño asunto" de Gray de las mentes lujuriosas de las chicas del gremio y Erza únicamente se dedico a su pastel de fresas como si nada.

-¡Qué demonios!- Gray trato de buscar su ropa por séptima vez en el día, Juvia trataba de siempre estar alerta a su situación particular y en la búsqueda de por lo menos su pantalón, un gran puño de fuego se le acercó con fuerza.

-¡GRAY!- Natsu estaba totalmente enfurecido e iracundo y golpeo a Gray con gran fuerza mandándolo por toda la mesa en donde estaban hacia otra mesa desocupada, el mago de hielo se levanto casi al instante por la conducta de su amigo.

-¡NO ENFRENTE DE MI HIJO!- Natsu estaba dejando en claro que esa acción enfrente de su primogénito era imperdonable y no se lo perdonaría si algún día llegara a hacer eso, mientras que Erza se quedo seria y estática, mirando algo en el piso.

-Mi…pastel de fresas…-El susurro de Erza fue inaudible en el momento pero por su expresión y falta de movilidad, era una señal de que habían despertado al demonio en sí.

-¿Ves lo que hiciste cabeza humeante?- Gray le replico a Natsu del alboroto y los escombros que había causado chocando cabeza con el peli rosa mientras creaba hielo en sus manos.

-¿Yo? ¡TE PUSISTE DE PERVERTIDO ENFRENTE DE MI HIJO, CUBITOS!- Natsu quería moles a golpes a Gray y viceversa, así siendo todas las peleas en el gremio pero que Natsu tomo algo personal, Erza únicamente se levanto como si nada siendo observada por todos y haciendo sus apuesta, Wendy de inmediato se levanto para estar con Lucio.

-Lucio, será mejor que nos quitemos de aquí.- Dijo la Dragón Slayer de viento tomándolo de la mano para irse a una parte más segura con Charle y se pusieron detrás de una mesa aun más resistente que las que habían roto.

-¿Por qué Wendy?- Pregunto inocentemente el hijo del Lucy.

-Digamos que tu tía Erza se pone algo…temperamental.- Le explico Wendy de una manera muy amable al chico rubio mientras le cubría la cabeza, Gray y Natsu continuaron diciéndose de cosas, unas más originales que otras y solo era de empujones y malas palabras sin saber que el demonio estaba detrás de ellos como una figura de sombras y los ojos rojos.

-Natsu…Gray…- La voz era más fría y terrorífica, los susodichos sintieron el escalofrió de inmediato tragando saliva esperando que no fuera cierto, voltearon para notar a una Erza muy molesta.

-Oh mierda.

-Estamos perdidos.

-¡ERA LA ULTIMA REBANADA EN LA PASTELERIA!- Erza se re equipo con la armadura del purgatorio para darle sus respectivo golpes a Natsu y Gray con mucha fuerza y con el mango de su espada, incluso mandando a Natsu por todo el gremio para, en efecto, chocar con Laxus y su tribu del rayo quienes volvían a penas de una misión, Laxus se molesto con el Dragón Slayer de fuego y viceversa, se quisieron golpear, Freed y Bickslow intervinieron Evergreen solo apoyaba a sus compañeros, Erza entro para separarlos, Ever comenzó a pelear con Erza, Gray se metió como si nada, Elfman quiso demostrar su hombría y también se metió a una pelea en donde no le llamaron, eventualmente fue una reacción en cadena para pelear entre todos y todo por un pastel de fresas, incluso aventando las sillas y mesas, uno que otro barril, Laki en vez de intervenir para parar la pelea, por una botella de vino que le cayó a su vestido por culpa de Warren, también entro a la pelea, incluso Juvia apoyando a Gray e intentando no inundar el gremio, Wendy y Lucio veían la gran batalla campal que se estaba viviendo, la peli azul solo suspiro mientras Lucio solo se reía, a sus ojos su familia era muy grande y divertida, siempre haciendo ocurrencias muy alocadas, pero siendo nobles y de buen corazón, la Dragón Slayer solo miro al hijo de Lucy, sonriendo de que por más lejos que la maga celestial estuviera, siempre tendrían algo con que mantener su recuerdo vivo. En medio de la pelea, una chica azabache quien ya estaba conociendo las costumbres del gremio entro.

-Hola chicos, ya llegue…-El saludo de Misaki Reika fue interrumpida al ver la gran pelea que pasaba en estos momentos, ellos solo rio nerviosa al ver que otra vez habían empezado y si los conocía un poco más, debió ser por Natsu y Gray.

"_Otro día en Fairy Tail, otra pelea…así me imaginaba este gremio"_

Inadvertida e interrumpida de sus pensamientos, una mesa de madera se dirigía a ella a gran velocidad, pero por sus grandes reflejos pudo esquivarla para estar del costado izquierdo del salón principal, Misaki se asusto de que una mesa aquí la noquea, ella trato de integrarse a la pelea y de reclamar para variar un poco.

-¿Quién está arrojando mesas a la entrada? Por favor.- Reclamo la azabache tratando de esquivar todo lo que venía enfrente y dando unos golpes menores, sin embargo en el calor de la pelea "amistosa" cierto peli rosa quería llevar las cosas a un nivel mucho más grande.

-¡Karyuu no houkou!- Natsu lanzo un rugido de fuego justamente en la dirección de Misaki, su blanco era Laxus, pero por un golpe de Gray hizo que se cayera y el ataque iba dirigido a ella, Misaki solo miro el fuego aproximarse a ella, Natsu trato de alcanzarla para salvarla, sin embargo, Misaki no necesitaba será salvada, concentrándose la chica azabache, hizo lo que en la pelea con Mira, una ´técnica defensiva a menor escala.

-¡Doragon wa fuyu o sukēringu! (Escamas del Dragón de invierno)- Misaki de inmediato se cubrió de escamas hechas de hielo y esperando el impacto que no tardo ni dos segundos, tras el ataque hecho por accidente de Natsu, el susodicho vio con asombro lo que había hecho la azabache, al ver que ella pudo evitar su ataque con una defensa antes vista, le recordaba a Gajeel y sus escamas de hierro, pero estas eran de hielo y fue cuando Natsu trato de comprender lo que pasaba deteniendo a medio mundo.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios? ¿Cómo aprendiste a hacer eso?!- Dijo Natsu muy impresionado y algo histérico, a su manera claro está, a lo hecho por Misaki.

-Ups, creo que se me olvido mencionar algo.- Dijo la susodicha mordiéndose el labio inferior, se le había olvidado que no le dijo que ella era una Dragón Slayer, cuando intento hablar para explicarle Natsu únicamente la detuvo en sus palabras y comenzó a olfatear llevándolo a la azabache.

-¿Q-Qué estás haciendo, N-Natsu?- Misaki comenzó a ponerse muy nerviosa al tener muy cerca a Salamander, casi rozando el cuerpo ruborizándose un poco al tenerlo en esa posición, mientras que Natsu seguía olfateando a Misaki incluso en el cuello, una zona muy delicada para ella y tras ese momento algo extraño para ella, el Peli rosa llego a una conclusión.

-Ese aroma es similar al de Wendy y Laxus…- Natsu había comparado el aroma de Misaki con el de sus amigos, un aroma algo extraño y a la vez familiar, cayendo en cuenta una cosa que lo hizo sorprenderse aun más de lo que ya estaba.

-¡ENTONCES ERES!- Natsu solo se quedo en blanco esperando la reacción de los demás, pero ellos ya lo sabían y Natsu era el único despistado en o saberlo antes, Misaki encogió los hombros y tras un suspiro, ella comenzó a hablar.

-Si Natsu, soy una Dragón Slayer.- Dijo Misaki tocando su joya que tenía en el cuello con mucho orgullo casi encima de la mesa e hizo una demostración de su poder para Natsu de una mano tenía el hielo y de la otra, ella hizo aparecer una bola de fuego, Natsu miro con detenimiento como la azabache tenía dos elementos completamente diferentes y los manejaba bien.

-Una de elemento fuego y hielo.- Misaki mostro su fusión de dichos elementos haciendo una estalagmita de hielo con fuego interno sin derretirse, Laxus y Natsu miraron a la chica con interés, el saber cómo es que ella manejaba dichos elementos, ¿Acaso era una nueva especie de Dragón Slayer? Mientras los demás veían a la chica azabache hacer su presentación como miembro del gremio, Natsu tendría mucho que saber de la nueva integrante de Fairy Tail en unos momentos.

_**.**_

.

_Continuara…_

_._

_._

.

Toda una gran familia es Fairy Tail, una pelea pequeña lleva a otra, Erza y su instinto maternal con Lucio y el pequeño encantado de la vida en el gremio, Misaki le llega a decir a Natsu su magia, una Dragón Slayer de hielo y fuego ¿Qué pasara ahora que lo sabe Natsu? ¿Cuándo dejara Erza de masacrar a los demás por su pastel de fresas? ¿Qué más nos dirá Misaki? Pues espero que les haya gustado y ya saben, pueden colaborar con un Review, una sugerencia, una queja o una turba furiosa con antorchas y espadas como siempre, Saludos.


	19. Capítulo 18: Orgullo y Conflicto

Mis queridos lectores, una vez más estoy por aquí, para traerles el capitulo numero 18 de esta gran historia, porque ya estamos en lo grande para lo que sería el capitulo 20, nuevamente estamos en Fairy Tail con el asunto de Natsu y Misaki, pero ahora también con Mira quien quiere ajustar cuentas y terminar con el conflicto familiar, muchas gracias por el apoyo brindado al fic y pues sin nada más que decir, vamos a darle al capítulo y saludos desde México.

.

.

.

.

Recuerden que Fairy Tail Le pertenece a Hiro Mashima-Sama y no lo hago por dinero ni nada de eso, solo lo hago por diversión.

* * *

**La Hermandad Heartfilia: Historias de Altamar.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

** Capítulo 18: Orgullo y Conflicto familiar.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gremio de Fairy Tail.**

-Pero como…creí que habíamos siete.- Dijo Natsu algo confundido con respecto al tema, Misaki se bajo de la mesa para explicarle a Natsu la situación y ella estaba algo sorprendida de saber que había más de un Dragón Slayer.

-Ocho conmigo.- Dijo la azabache con una sonrisa a Natsu quien trataba de comprender aun más, incluso tomando a Misaki de los brazos y prácticamente sacudiéndola.

-¿Y tu Dragón? ¿Dónde está? ¿Lo has visto? ¿Has visto a Igneel?- Natsu estaba agobiando a Misaki de muchas preguntas terminando por marearla, tras unos minutos de recuperarse, la azabache comenzó a responderle las preguntas en orden, aunque no sabía en qué le iba a servir.

-Bueno mi Dragón desapareció el 7 de Julio, no sé donde está ahora y no Natsu, no he visto a Igneel y no sabía identificarlo, lo siento.- Dijo Misaki lo más honesta posible a las preguntas de Natsu, el peli rosa debía saberlo antes de entrar en desesperación y como algo más tranquilo cambiaron de tema.

-Está bien, no es tu culpa, es solo que me emociona saber que hay más Dragón Slayer y más dragones, eso aumenta las posibilidades de encontrarlo.- Dijo muy optimista el pelirrosa apretando el puño con fuerza, los demás dejaron a los dos Dragón Slayers hablar pero sin dejar de especular algunas cosas, como la apariencia de Misaki y su forma de ser, Erza después del desastre causado volvió a sentar como si nada y conversar con Wendy, Gray estaba siendo vendado por Juvia tras algunos golpes por parte de Erza, Laxus sin preocupación alguna a la barra, Evergreen se encargaba a reprocharle a Elfman, sin una razón aparente y Cana continuaba bebiendo, Natsu y Misaki se sentaron en la mesa de las chicas para hablar aun más de los Dragón Slayer.

-Habías mencionado que hay siete Dragón Slayers más y solo sé que Wendy y tú son el Dragón Slayer de viento y de fuego respectivamente ¿Quiénes son los demás?- Pregunto Misaki muy pensativa con respecto a ese tema, también entrando en la conversación la chica peli azul y Erza.

-Bueno, ahora somos cuatro en Fairy Tail.- Dijo Natsu con suma tranquilidad, incluso para él mismo, Misaki se impresiono por el número de Caza Dragones en el gremio.

-Eso es una cantidad muy grande, incluso para Fairy Tail- Dijo la azabache muy ingenua a eso, continuando con la explicación.

-Es Wendy, Natsu, Laxus y ahora estás tú, Misaki.- Erza hacía una semblanza de la situación, Misaki volteo a ver al chico rubio de la barra.

-¿Laxus? ¿No es el chico rubio con pinta de mala cara?- Misaki había descrito a Laxus casi al pie de la letra para gracia de Natsu, ahora era turno de Wendy hablar.

-Sí, es él y puede que tenga mala cara, pero es alguien noble y que se preocupa por el gremio.- Dijo la pequeña Wendy haciendo que la reputación de Laxus no sea tan deshonrosa, desde la barra se puso escuchar eso pasando por oídos sordos en Laxus pero no para Cana, quien sintió una molestia en su garganta al escuchar eso.

-Sí, Alguien muy noble.- Susurro Cana casi en silencio para evitar sacar el tema, uno que era solo guardaba con recelo y que Lisanna por otro poco saca a la luz, Misaki volvió a dirigir su mirada a los demás para seguir en su conversación

-Él es el Dragón Slayer de rayo y uno de segunda generación.- Puntualizo Natsu remarcando las palabras "Segunda Generación" Misaki no entendía ese concepto y era la primera vez que lo escuchaba.

-¿Segunda?- Expreso sus pensamientos en sus palabras, Erza se iba a encargar de contar esa parte de la historia.

-Laxus no fue criado u obtuvo su magia de Dragón Slayer como los Wendy o Natsu, una lacrima con las propiedades del rayo asimilando a un Dragón entro en su cuerpo, adoptando esas habilidades. El caso es que en Fairy Tail somos cuatro, Sabertooth tiene a Sting y a Rogue, los Dragón Slayers gemelos de Luz y Sombra, respectivamente.

-Hasta el momento somos 6 contándote.- Dijo Natsu como todo un niño, Misaki aun desconocida a 2 Dragón Slayers, quería saber de ellos.

-¿Qué hay de los otros dos?- La pregunta al aire fue tomada una vez más por Erza, quien solo suspiro con pesadez.

-Uno de ellos no pertenecía a un gremio, el pertenecía a un grupo de magos oscuros que quería usar una de las armas más poderosas del mundo mágico para destruir a todos, su nombre era Cobra, el Dragón Slayer de veneno.- Erza visualizaba el momento en el que Cobra la había envenenado y enfrentándose a Natsu y a todo Oración Seis, a pesar de que de igual manera ayudo en el pasado, sus antecedentes criminales pesaban en él.

-¿Qué paso con Cobra?- Misaki trato de indagar más en el tema, los tres sabían que había pasado con Cobra.

-Él…murió en batalla, con su muerte fue borrado de los criminales más buscados del Consejo Mágico- Erza le había dicho el 90% de la verdad a Misaki únicamente ocultando él como había muerto, a manos de su amiga y fugitiva: Lucy Heartfilia.

-El otro Dragón Slayer, se encuentra solo ahora, él era un miembro de Fairy Tail pero…fue un asunto muy complicado y luego desapareció.- Erza había omitido la expulsión de Gajeel, por ser muy injusta para él, mucha gente lo señalo en el gremio y por eso salió de una manera no tan honorable.

-Su nombre Gajeel Redfox, el Dragón Slayer de metal.- Misaki trato de imaginarse a susodicho y de su gran porte para ser el Dragón Slayer de Metal, los cuatro estuvieron de forma pensativa sin decir una palabra, Natsu fue quien rompió el hielo para empezar.

- Misaki, quiero que conozcas a alguien muy especial, si no te molesta.- Natsu cambio el tono de su voz y de humor al alegre y cabeza dura que era el mismo peli rosa, Misaki solo asintió de afirmación y fue tomada por Natsu para ir con Happy dejando la mesa con algo de prisa, Gray ya todo vendado y con Juvia fueron a asentarse a la mesa de Erza, ya que Wendy y Charle habían ido con Happy para cuidarlo y cuidar que no lastimara a Lucio, los tres magos se concentraron ahora en Natsu.

-Veo a Natsu completamente diferente, lo veo más…

-¿Optimista?- Gray completo la frase de Erza con tranquilidad, la pelirroja además de eso, sentía que Natsu estaba dando un gran paso importante en su vida y no arrinconarse o lamentarse en la soledad y tristeza.

-Alegre, lo veo con muchos ánimos, él estar con su hijo le está haciendo bien y le hace mantener el recuerdo de Lucy vivo.- Dijo la peli roja muy feliz de ver a Natsu con un gran amor por su hijo, ella podía ver en Lucio la misma luz de esperanza que su madre, quien ahora estaba ahí, en cualquier lugar del mundo yendo en la búsqueda de su pequeño, Gray interrumpió los pensamientos de Erza con algo de dolor en sus heridas leves pero muy mortales por Erza.

-Hablando de eso Erza, estaba pensando volver a buscarla mañana a primera hora, convencí a Juvia para que me acompañara pero creo que necesitaremos más ojos para poder seguirle la pista.- Juvia confirmaba las palabras de su novio muy determinada a buscar a su ex rival en el amor y amiga, solo esperando la respuesta de Erza.

-Con gusto iré Gray, Lucy es mi mejor amiga y Lucio es "mi sobrino" haremos lo que sea necesario para encontrarla y que esta a lado de su hijo.- La maga clase S no se iba a dar por vencida hasta que ella estuviera a salvo de todo, sabiendo la verdad, haría lo que fuera por solo ver a Lucy sonreír y a lado de su hijo.

-¿Y que pasara con Natsu-san?- Pregunto inocentemente Juvia tratando de buscarlo con la mirada sin éxito alguno, Gray sabía que si se llegaran a ver una vez más, las cosas serian mucho más difíciles que ahora

-Es un asunto que solo ellos pueden atender, no sé si las cosas saldrán bien, solo espero que Lucy este tranquila, no soportaría verla sufrir, más de lo que ella ya sufrió.- El Fullbuster fue directo al grano e incluso si eso pasara, molería a golpes a Natsu con tal de que entendiera.

-¿Natsu ira con nosotros?- Pregunto Erza aun exceptiva de su participación esto, dudando un poco de que Natsu y Lucy al reencontrarse pudiera pasar algo que no estuviera previsto.

-Tendremos que pregúntale, al igual que a Wendy, necesitaremos toda la ayuda que podamos.- Los tres magos estaban consientes de la situación, siendo la primera vez que Juvia estaría en esta misión algo arriesgada por todo lo que estaba en juego, además de tener a Wendy de su lado por ser la que los sanaría en caso de algo imprevisto.

-Entonces, yo los acompaño.- Una voz femenina muy familiar los fue a ver a la mesa, sorprendió a Gray y a Erza pero reacción de Juvia.

-Cana.- La mitad del equipo más fuerte de Fairy Tail miraron a la hija de Gildarts con mucha determinación en el asunto, algo muy sorpresivo por parte de la castaña quien no estaba borracha en ese momento y venia con mucha determinación en su rostro.

-No pude evitar escuchar su plática y en vista de cómo está la situación, quiero ayudarlos en todo lo que pueda, además, poseo información que es muy valiosa en estos momentos.- Cana Albernoa en sus cartas mostraba algunos documentos con información de Lucy, cosas que el asesino en aquella noche de su encuentro le dio, los tres magos estaban más que satisfechos de la reacción de Cana a la situación.

-Está bien, creo que el equipo está completo esta vez.- Dijo Gray aun dudando de la integración de Wendy y Natsu, pero en eso, la castaña sugirió otra cosa.

-No les molesta que alguien más nos ayude ¿verdad?- Cana con su botella en mano les había propuesto la inclusión de alguien más y por lo que parecía, no era alguien del gremio especulando muchas cosas Gray y Erza, Juvia no sabía cómo reaccionar ante eso.

-No se preocupen, es de mi confianza además les va a caer muy bien, lo prometo.- Dijo Cana con la confianza de todo el mundo y bebiendo a un lado de Juvia, tanto Fullbuster como Scarlet lo meditaron en conjunto, llegando a su decisión.

-Si dices que es de tu confianza, entonces no hay problema, pero tendría que ser a primera hora del día para comenzar rápido.- Dijo Erza confiando en Cana y esta nueva persona, la castaña había hecho su acometido, de traer a esto a alguien que sería gran ayuda.

-No se preocupen por eso, él estará listo.- Dijo Cana mientras miraba una carta de toda su baraja, un presagio por así decirlo, la carta era "El Cuervo" y así un nuevo equipo en Fairy Tail nació.

.

.

**Jardín del Gremio**

.

.

Caminando a las afueras del gremio, en donde se encontraba un campo verde muy amplio con muchas flores y arboles, caminaban tranquilamente Natsu y Misaki para ir con su mejor amigo felino, Misaki solo estaba pensando en lo bonito que se veía el lugar y más concentrada en lo divertido que era Natsu, durante el trayecto se reía de alguna de sus experiencia que el peli rosa le contaba, hasta que por fin encontraron al susodicho Exceed con Wendy debajo de un gran árbol que les daba sombra.

-¡Happy! ¡Wendy!- Natsu grito desde lejos para corre a donde estaba su amigos y la pequeña Wendy dejando a Misaki un poco atrás y tratando de alcanzar a Salamander como si nada.

-¡Natsu! / ¡Natsu-san!- Ambos saludaron al unisonó siendo Happy quien volara para estar con un mejor amigo con quien se encontraron al instante chocando su puño con su pata y poniéndose en el hombro del Dragón Slayer como siempre lo ha hecho.

-Hola amigo, me da gusto verte.- Decía Natsu feliz de volver a estar con su amigo felino, el mismo sentimiento que Happy sentía y más cuando hace ya tiempo, Happy veía a Natsu llorar y lamentarse, siendo un gran avance.

-Te ves mejor Natsu y eso que Erza no barrio el piso contigo como siempre lo hace.- Dijo el Exceed imaginándose literalmente como Erza estaba limpiando el piso del gremio con Natsu como si fuera una escoba, sin causarle una gracia al ojiverde pero si a Misaki y siendo algo temerosa de que Erza no le hiciera lo mismo si hacia algo mal.

-¡Happy!-Natsu se molestaba con su amigo explicándole que eso no pasara otra vez por millonésima vez y Happy siempre apostaba en contra de Natsu, Misaki escuchaba con atención la plática de los dos o discusión más bien mientras iban con Wendy y Charle descansando en la sombra del árbol.

-Era broma Natsu, me alegra verte de nuevo peleando en el gremio y todo por culpa de Erza.- Dijo Happy muy feliz de ver todos los destrozos que hicieron y el pastel que cayó, afortunadamente no estuvo en el fuego cruzado o la iba a pasar mal, demasiado.

-Mira lo que te traje en el camino.- Natsu en forma metafórica, se sacó de la manga un buen ¡UN PESCADO RECIEN SACADO DEL RIO! La mirada llorosa de felicidad de Happy era indescriptible y tomo el pescado con rapidez para tenerlo en sus patas con mucho "cariño"

-Gracias Natsu…es un bonito detalle.- Dijo el felino alado dando vueltas como loco y poniéndose en el hombro de Natsu para comerse su delicioso pescado mientras continuaba caminando, Misaki después de correr logro alcanzar a Natsu con su Exceed, Happy solo la vio algo cansada y le ofreció su pescado para recuperar energía, Misaki declino porque a ella no le gusta el pescado y solo quería alcanzarlos.

-Hola Happy.- Dijo la Dragón Slayer con una sonrisa en su rostro a un Happy con la boca llena de su delicioso pescado, el Exceed azul se quito todo lo que tenía en la boca para por lo menos saludar a la chica azabache.

-Hola Misaki, me da gusto verte otra vez.- Dijo Happy levantando su pata en señal de un saludo cordial para continuar degustando su comida, Misaki si previo aviso tomo al Exceed de los costados para cargarlo en sus brazos, Happy sintió mucha comodidad en la nueva chica en Fairy Tail.

-Te ves tan tierno cuando comes pescado así.- Dijo la susodicha Dragón Slayer muy cariñosa con el felino, Happy incluso ronroneada un poco al sentir las caricias suaves de Misaki.

-Podría acostumbrarme a esto.- Dijo Happy moviendo la cola de satisfacción y sintiendo confort.

-Es toda una ternura Happy.- Dijo la azabache tratando de no aplastar en su abrazo al Exceed, por otro lado, Natsu veía como su mejor amigo era consentido por Misaki, ella no sabía cómo era Happy en realidad.

-Cuando le conviene.- Dijo el peli rosa muy intrigado en las verdaderas intenciones de su amigo, ya que no eran muy buenas que digamos, al continuar caminando llegaron a donde estaban Wendy y Charle descansando en la sombra de tan gran árbol.

-Wendy ¿Has visto a Lucio?- Pregunto muy interesando Natsu al ver que no estaba su primogénito con ellas buscando en toda la zona verde sin éxito alguno, pero lo que no sabía era que Wendy si sabía dónde estaba su hijo, solo era cuestión de tiempo.

-¡Ataque al Dragón!- Desde la copa del árbol, Lucio se lanzo contra su padre quien solo vio a su hijo encima de él, en su cuello y sus hombros luchando, Natsu también como todo un niño jugaba con su hijo, un poco pesado con leves golpes, patadas y cabezazos, Wendy veía la escena con risa de ver a Natsu siendo un padre "ejemplar" por así decirlo, mientras Misaki solo veía a Natsu de esa manera, algo preocupada y sin saber que estaba pasando.

-Siempre juegan así Misaki, no tienes que preocuparte- Justificaba Happy el juego de Natsu y Lucio, a veces él también entraba a jugar para hacer el juego más divertido.

-Lo puedo ver.- Dijo con una risa algo nerviosa la azabache mientras continuaba viendo al peli rosa jugando con Lucio, la escena le parecía tierna, ver como uno de los magos más fuertes del mundo tenía su lado más dulce y un lado muy paternal, Lucio y Natsu al fin cayeron al pasto algo cansados, disfrutando la brisa del viento en un acto de familia.

-Vas mejorando Lucio, pero aun no es lo suficiente-Le decía Natsu a su hijo mientras le desacomodaba el cabella para asimilar más al suyo, no al cien por ciento ya que era un poco más largo.

-Intentare dar lo mejor de mí, te lo prometo Papá.- Lucio le contesto a su padre con la misma fuerza y la misma determinación que en Fairy Tail, el niño rubio se levanto como si nada del pasto únicamente para toparse con la mirada con Misaki, haciendo que el chico se congelara un poco y poniéndose atrás de Natsu, el peli rosa comprendía la actitud de su hijo mientras Misaki sintió que quizás Lucio ya l había caído mal, el Dragón Slayer de fuego se levanto por igual para hablar con él.

-No tienes que preocuparte Lucio, ella es amiga mía y miembro del gremio.- Le dijo a su pequeño dándole confianza para saludar a Misaki, el chico rubio vio a la susodicha con sus orbes verdes y vio que la azabache tenía a Happy si alguien era muy buena amiga de su padre y de Happy, lo iba hacer de él. Natsu decidió hacer el primer paso caminando con su hijo a donde estaba Misaki para hacer la presentación como era debido.

-Misaki, él es mi hijo Lucio Dragneel.- Dijo el peli rosa con toda confianza poniendo a su hijo adelante para que conociera a la Dragón Slayer, Misaki se puso a la altura del niño para darle la mano pero Lucio aun se sentía algo inseguro.

-Es algo tímido cuando a conocer alguien nuevo.- Complemento Natsu su pensar para que Misaki no se sintiera toda una extraña, Lucio agarro valor para darle la mano por fin a la Dragón Slayer, sintiendo una calidez en ella.

-Hola Lucio, mucho gusto en conocerte. Mi nombre es Misaki Reika.- Misaki fue muy amable con el hijo de Natsu regalándole una gran sonrisa mientras el niño agarro aun más confianza para saludar a la azabache.

-Hola Misaki, yo soy Lucio, hijo el mago más fuerte de todo el mundo y el mejor papá de todos.- Lucio comenzó nuevamente a sonar como Natsu pero en una versión más tierna y menos chillona, el peli rosa estaba orgulloso de criar a su hijo y enseñarle los buenos valores que Fairy Tail podía darle, lamentablemente tenía que ocultarle la verdad, la ausencia de su madre, su verdadera madre y amor perdido de Natsu.

-Tienes todos los rasgos de tu padre, como dirían por ahí, de tal palo tal astilla. – Misaki señalo muchos puntos que hacían de esta teoría correcta, Lucio ya no sentía sorpresa de que le dijeran eso.

-Siempre me han dicho eso, pero gracias.- Dijo con mucha vitalidad Lucio adoptando una pose similar a la de su padre, Misaki se rio al ver la gran imaginación del niño rubio, Natsu luego de esta presentación, le propuso algo a su hijo para pasar el rato.

-Lucio ¿Por qué no vas con Happy al rio y comienzan a pescar? Yo voy con ustedes en unos momentos.- Dijo el peli rosa con doble intención, la primera era pasar el tiempo con su muchacho y su tío felino, la otra era para conocer aun más a Misaki y toda su magia de Dragón Slayer de dos elementos.

-Claro Papá, ¿Happy podrías llevarme volando?- Lucio fue con Happy quien terminaba su pescado justo a tiempo para dedicarle un tiempo a su sobrino y de mucho más pescados.

-Aye.- Happy hizo su clásica llamada para hacer algo y sin muchos problemas cargo a un Lucio quien estaba ya ansioso de volar, Happy extendió sus alas para impulsarse y de esa forma salir del lugar en dirección al rio, ahora seria una tradición de padre a hijo el pescar, mientras Lucio y Happy salían volando, Natsu quedo solo con Misaki a su lado, entablando otra conversación.

-Es un encanto Lucio y sin duda tiene al mejor padre de todos, sin mencionar que tiene una familia muy particular.- Dijo Misaki mirando al infinito y a Natsu, el peli rosa se mantuvo tranquilo y sereno esta vez, pero feliz de tener a su lado a Lucio.

-Me he asegurado que a Lucio no le faltara nada y Fairy Tail siempre fue mi familia y ahora Lucio esta en esta familia, quien sabe, tal vez tenga amigos y tenga muchas aventuras.- Natsu imaginaba a su pequeño crecer en un ambiente tan alocado y alegre como lo era Fairy Tail, con todos y cada uno de los miembros, enseñándole lo valioso de la vida y de ser un mago, no sabía si su hijo estaba listo para ser uno pero haría lo que fuera para enseñarle de todo y así que Lucio consiguiera a sus amigos y por qué no, tener grandes aventuras de proporciones épicas.

-Como en el equipo Natsu ¿no?- Dijo Misaki muy feliz por el peli rosa, ya que estaba viendo a un padre que quería que su hijo fuera feliz y un gran mago, haciendo una comparación al equipo más fuerte del gremio, sin embargo en ese momento, Natsu sintió una punzada en el corazón y un gran vacío en su alma, cambiando a una expresión algo triste.

-El equipo está incompleto Misaki.- Natsu sentía que ese vacío y ese dolor tenía nombre y dueña: Lucy, su amada Lucy quien ahora se encuentra lejos y sin mirar atrás, Misaki poso con mano en su hombro haciéndolo entrar en el mundo real otra vez.

-Oye, no pongas esa cara tan triste, el Natsu que yo he escuchado no se pone así y mucho menos se da por vencido, yo creo que encontraras a Lucy, yo confió en ti.- Dijo la azabache dándole palabras de aliento una vez más, el peli rosa se sintió cómodo por la forma en que Misaki decía sus palabras, sintiendo una calma momentánea y solo pensar en encontrar a Lucy y si pasara…formar una familia, juntos.

-Gracias Misaki.- Dijo Natsu tranquilo por esas palabras, visualizando en el cielo la imagen de Lucy, una Lucy sonriendo cosa contraria a lo que había visto en esa pelea.

-Entonces ¿Ella es la madre de Lucio?- Pregunto la azabache para estar segura de que no cometía ningún error.

-Sí, Lucy es la verdadera madre y yo…no pude verlo antes, si tan solo lo hubiera sabido entonces Lucy no estaría lejos ahora, lejos del gremio, lejos de Lucio…lejos de mi.- Suspiro muy pesadamente Natsu al tener en su memoria los bonitos recuerdos con la maga celestial y los momentos más oscuros, de verla con esa mirada de terror y desesperación, ira y venganza en su ser, una Lucy que era diferente en todo sentido de la palabra, Misaki estaba apenas conociendo del dilema de Natsu y Lucy, por lo cual ella haría lo que fuera para que Natsu estuviera una vez más con la chica rubia.

-Si es necesario, tienes mi apoyo para lo que se ten ofrezca, al final de cuentas, somos compañeros ¿no?- Misaki le enseño su marca del gremio a Natsu en señal de compañerismo y de amistad, el susodicho se sintió algo motivado por dichas palabras de la Dragón Slayer quien pasaba a retirarse dejando a Natsu pensado y después de meditarlo…

-Oye Misaki.- Natsu detuvo el andar de la azabache quien espero a Natsu para que se acercara a ella.

-¿Dime Natsu?-Pregunto inocentemente Misaki mientras Natsu ponía sus brazos atrás de su cabeza tratando de formular bien su pregunta o más bien petición.

-Este… ¿te gustaría ir al rio a pescar? Le tengo que enseñar a Lucio como hacerlo bien y que Happy no se coma todo.- Dijo el peli rosa mirando para todos lados esperando una respuesta por parte de la chica Reika.

-Me encantaría Natsu.- Dijo con un buen tono de voz Misaki, Natsu sintió esa gran conexión de amistad entre ellos, además de conocer aun más a la Dragón Slayer de fuego y hielo.

-¿Entonces nos vamos?- Natsu le pregunto a Misaki para irse caminando con calma y una que otra caminata rápida, para alcanzar a Happy y a su hijo de no comerse todos los pescados seguida por Misaki.

-Quizás puedas contarme como era tu Dragón y porque usas el fuego y hielo a la vez.- Dijo Natsu con mucha curiosidad en el pasado o presente dependiendo su punto de vista de la azabache, Misaki se sintió halagada del interés de Salamander y ella sintió lo mismo, el pasado o presente de Natsu Dragneel.

-Con mucho gusto Natsu, después de todo ambos son Dragón Slayers.- Ambos continuaron caminando alejándose de la zona verde del gremio, siendo vistos a lo lejos por Wendy y Charle que comentaban unas cosas entre ellas.

-Misaki-San es muy tranquila y comprensiva con Natsu-San ¿No lo crees Charle?- Dijo Wendy muy tranquila de ver la conmovedora escena de Lucio y su padre, además de ver como Misaki le daba aliento a Natsu, pero Charle tenía otras palabras para eso.

-Tienes razón Wendy, quizás demasiado comprensiva.- La Exceed veía a Misaki con algo de extrañez y su comportamiento, para ella solo suposiciones, pero había algo en ella que faltaba por descubrir.

.

.

**Sala Principal**

.

.

-Propósito Cana ¿Sabes cómo esta Mira?- Gray pregunto por la albina a quien no había visto en todo el día, Cana trato de imaginarse en donde estaba Mira sin éxito alguno, no después del incidente de Lisanna.

-La verdad es que no lo sé, estamos en las mismas.- Dijo Cana resignada a la situación, Juvia no sabía cómo sentirse y Erza solo quería ponerle sus manos encima a la albina.

-Mira…ella no tiene la culpa de lo que pasó con Lucy, la víbora de Lisanna se las ingenio para hacerse pasar por un inocente palomita.- Cana mostro su enojo total intentando romper un vaso de vidrio siendo apoyada por Juvia.

-¿Me pregunto a donde habrá ido?- Se pregunto la maga de agua al notar su "ausencia"

-Lo más seguro es que está saliendo de Magnolia ahora mismo, pero esa ya no es nuestra preocupación.- La voz autoritaria de Erza era la clara molestia y enfado contra la menor de los Strauss, Lisanna fue expulsada y no volverá per la pregunta era ¿Qué pasara ahora?

.

.

**La frontera de Magnolia**

.

.

-Estúpida Cana, estúpida Juvia…maldita Lucy, incluso sin tu presencia haces que todo gire a tu alrededor, debí de haberte matado en vez de dejarte viva, a ti y a un pequeño bastado. Me voy a vengar de ti y de todo del gremio por humillarme de esa manera, por decir que soy la mala del cuenta, como los odio a todos…!COMO LOS ODIO!- Una joven llena de ira en su ser se encontraba maldiciendo al gremio que alguna vez fue su hogar, su familia. Ahora se encontraba caminando con mucha pesadez en su cuerpo, llevaba la misma ropa con la que había estado desde su expulsión únicamente cubierta por una gran gabardina marrón, top de tirantes azul, short azul cielo y sandalias, caminaba a las afuera de la frontera en la carretera de tierra buscando meticulosamente en cumplir con sus sentencias contra Fairy Tail y contra Lucy. Lisanna noto sus muñecas con las vendas, aun recordando las quemaduras que la maga celestial le había provocado en esa batalla.

-Las quemaduras aun me arden, es como si tuviera fierros ardientes a cada momento que pasa y la muy puta me quito un ojo, por si no le fuera poco, su espíritu me lastimo con su espada. Como te odio Lucy Heartfilia y voy a jurar mi venganza sobra ti, por hacer mi vida miserable.- Lisanna aun con rencor por la pérdida de su ojo siguió caminando, tocando el parche en donde estaría su ojo artificial, aun así le había su orgullo y todo lo que había cosechado se fue al demonio. Ella buscaría venganza como fuera contra Lucy y su hijo, sin que ella se diera cuenta, alguien la había seguido.

-Lisanna.- Aquella voz tan conocida para la susodicha le resultaba incrédula, volteo para ver que era ella, su propia hermana quien estaba muy destruida por dentro por lo que había hecho, pero Mira quería saber más, confrontando a su hermana por todos los medios.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- La voz de la menor de los Strauss tenía mucho rencor y veneno, Mira se acerco aun más a su hermanita para poder verla, ella quería saber porque lo hizo, incluso quería que le mintiera y que esto no hubiera pasado, estaba hecha un mar de sentimientos encontrados la poseedora del Satán Soul.

-Lisanna… ¿Por qué? ¿Porque te empeñaste de hacerle la vida difícil así a Lucy?- Mira estaba al borde del llanto, pero quería saber la pura verdad, aun fingía desconocer la situación con tal de ayudar a Lisanna, pero esta se puso en posición defensiva y el rencor salió como un volcán.

-¿Estas de su lado Mira? ¡No ves lo que me hizo esa perra, el daño físico y psicológico que ella me dio! Le devolví su medicina y me alegra que se haya ido para ser una prostituta en celo.- Lisanna lanzo veneno contra Lucy y exigiéndole ver a Mira las heridas que tuvo por su culpa, Mira veía en su hermana, que su esencia estaba perdida y su mirada se había ido a al rencor y un camino muy egoísta, no iba a permitir que le hablara así a Lucy y mucho menos con esas palabras.

-¡YA BASTA LISANNA! ¡LUCY NOS HA DADO FELICIDAD Y EL HECHO DE QUE LE DIGAS ASÍ ME ROMPE EL CORAZÓN! ¡ELLA LE DIO OTRA CARA AL GREMIO Y ME ALEGRA QUE HAYA ESTADO CON NOSOTROS DESDE HACE TIEMPO!- Mira estallo con sus lagrimas a flor de piel, la mayor de los Strauss estaba feliz de que Lucy estuviera en el gremio para darle una luz muy cálida e incandescente, Lisanna nuevamente sintió rabia en su cuerpo y su conciencia le decía que la habían abandonado por alguien que no valía la pena.

-¡ENTONCES QUE ELLA SEA TU HERMANA Y DEJAME EN PAZ!- Lisanna lanzo un golpe bajo con sus palabras, ya no quería nada de nadie, ni siquiera la familia a quien tanto quiso antes, ahora se sentía sola por completo y todo gracias a la maga celestial, Mira sintió gran culpa al escuchar eso y fue corriendo con su hermanita para hacerle ver las cosas, ella no quería que Lisanna pensara que ya no era su hermana, su familia.

-¿Por qué dices eso? Tú eres mi familia Lisanna, no te estoy haciendo ningún daño, a pesar de que hayas hecho esas cosas tan terribles aun eres mi hermana y aunque no te lo voy a perdonar por hacer todo ese daño, podemos solucionarlo.- Mira trato hacer entrar en razón a Lisanna de la situación, pero la albina de cabello corto ya había dejado todo eso atrás y solo quiere la venganza contra Lucy.

-¡QUIERO AYUDARTE!- Fue la gota que derramo el vaso…para Lisanna.

-¡CALLATE MIRAJANE!- Lisanna usando sus garra de tigresa había desgarrado el abdomen de Mira rasgándole la ropa, la mayor de los Strauss retrocedió un poco tocándose su herida, una muy grande y con las marcas de las garra.

-Dios…baje la guardia por unos segundos.- Se maldijo a si misma Mira al no haberla visto venir, su corazón se estaba cayendo poco a poco en pedazos al ver su hermana así, Lisanna continuo hablando.

-No necesito tu lastima, no necesito de nadie ¡NADIE!- La albina estaba perdiendo la razón, se sentía capaz de todo y para cumplir su venganza, pasaría por quien se atrevía a luchar con ella incluso siendo su hermana, Mira comenzó a respirar algo agitada pero aun son fuerza y temple para decir y hacer algo.

-¿Dónde está?- Susurro inaudible Mira mientras Lisanna solo la veía algo extrañada.

-¡Donde esta mi hermana menor!- Grito con desesperación la mayor de los Strauss, Lisanna solo se limito a mirar con sus ojos de tigresa.

-Ahora lo recuerdo; Lisanna Strauss murió hace ya 4 años y lo que regreso de Edolas….-Mira estaba siendo una remembranza de sus memorias y los eventos pasados y presentes que se vivieron, Lisanna solo seguía molesta y preparada para cualquier cosa, pero no para las palabras de Mira.

-¡ES UN MONSTRUO!- Esas palabras rompieron una barrera de hermandad muy unida, Lisanna recibió esas palabras con fuerza, hiriéndola en su orgullo, su mente repasaba con velocidad los bonitos recuerdos de su familia, cada uno de ellos rompiéndose como si nada, Lisanna lanzo un grito desgarrador de furia asimilando a una tigresa como total.

-¡TE ODIO MIRAJANE! ¡TE ODIO FAIRY TAIL! ¡TE ODIO LUCY!- Lisanna lanzo su enojo contra su propia hermana, o que sentía en su corazón y mente y fue contra ella en un acto sin precedentes, Mira por otro lado se había sentido derrotada, no pudo hacerlo: No pudo cuidar a su familia.

-Lo siento…- Susurro nuevamente Mira sin dejar de mirar al suelo, Lisanna se acercaba peligrosamente con sus garra al frente para atacar a una Mira con la guardia baja.

-No me dejaste otra opción, Lisanna.- El poder mágico de la mayor de los Strauss aumento drásticamente y en un movimiento de un segundo…

Mira en su forma de Satán Soul golpeo en el estomago a Lisanna con una fuerza demoniaca haciendo retumbar la tierra y espantando a las aves, Lisanna no lo podía creer, había sido vencida en un solo golpe contra Mira cayendo al suelo de forma inconsciente transformándose a su forma natural, Mira por otro lado solo miro a su hermana en el suelo, tocando su rostro sintiendo una tristeza, incluso haciendo llorar a su demonio interno.

-Ya no eres mi hermana.- Con esas palabras llenas de frio y que termino por romper su corazón, Mira volvió a su estado natural para regresar al gremio y terminar con este asunto, uno que viviría en la memoria de Mirajane por un buen tiempo.

-Me siento cansada, la herida es muy profunda.- Mira se tocaba la herida tan grande que Lisanna le había hecho, continuando en su camino para llegar por lo menos a la frontera, la vista comenzaba a ponerse borrosa, la respiración agitada y tratando de sujetarse de algún lado para seguir caminando, la herida dolía con gran fuerza y Mira pensó que no podría lograrlo

-No creo que llegue al gremio, me siento mareada…- La albina ya no mantuvo fuerza para caminar y cayó desmayada al suelo, tomando su herida para evitar que la sangre saliera, Mira cerró los ojos con delicadeza por el cansancio, pero ella no estaba al tanto de su entorno ya que apareciendo prácticamente entre la nada guiado por hojas, hizo su aparición alguien muy conocido y que nunca dejo Magnolia para nada, el joven asesino del loto rojo una vez más estaba haciendo su aparición, esta vez enfrente de Mirajane Strauss, sacando algo de su bolsa se lo coloco a Mira, justamente en la herida para cubrirla con algo de alcohol y unos líquidos inusuales, noto que el camino estaba despejado y que le faltaba mucho para llegar a Magnolia, por eso cargo con suavidad a Mira y llevarla a un lugar seguro.

-Descansa, Mirajane Strauss.- Y sin decir nada, desapareció con la maga de clase S en sus brazos ¿A dónde? Era una excelente pregunta. Sin embargo no era la única persona que estaba en el lugar, pero se enfoco en esta ocasión en Lisanna quien estaba con la mirada perdida y aun sin recuperarse del golpe, una figura oscura con una máscara dorada en forma de ave se puso enfrente de ella.

-Al parecer las hermanas tuvieron una discusión muy grande.- Dijo aquel sujeto observando el estado de Lisanna y el camino de sangre que había dejado Mira antes.

-Sigues respirando, pero me sorprende que hayas atacado a tu propia hermana así como si nada hubiera pasado.- Destaco aquel ser observando la condición de Lisanna, tocando su rostro, como si estuviera buscando algo.

-¿Quién eres?-Pregunto una Lisanna aun agonizante mirando la máscara de ave dorada que tanto hablaba.

-No te preocupes pequeña, estas en buenas manos.- Aquel mago formo un cirulo mágico alrededor de ellos de un tono morado oscuro, Lisanna se percato de algo que le hizo reconocer aquí era.

-Esa insignia…- Señalo Lisanna antes de perder el conocimiento, teniendo en su mente, la insignia de un cuervo, aquel sujeto de la máscara ya no la necesitaba al ver que había sido revelada su identidad.

-Descuida, pronto podre sacar todo tu potencial, tu verdadero yo.- Aquel mago con la insignia de cuervo estaba tele transportando a Lisanna a un lugar donde muy pronto sabrá, sacar su autentico potencial en palabras de él: Iván Dreyar.

.

.

.

_Continuara…_

.

.

.

La relación de padre e hijo es muy fuerte, Misaki le vuelve dar ánimos a Natsu, Mira confronta a su hermana y desea ayudarla, Lisanna le responde con un ataque y el asesino del loto rojo e Iván vuelven a aparecer enfrente de las hermanas Strauss ¿Cuál es el pasado de Misaki? ¿Qué piensa Natsu al respecto de ella? ¿Cómo terminara esta disputa familiar entre Mira y Lisanna? ¿A dónde fue el asesino del loto rojo con Mira? ¿Qué quiere Iván con Lisanna? Pues espero que les haya gustado y ya saben, pueden colaborar con un Review, una sugerencia, una queja o una turba furiosa con antorchas y espadas como siempre, Saludos.


	20. Capítulo 19: Ruta a Minerva

Cuando uno ha encontrado su inspiración en momentos de chispazos es mejor aprovecharlos al máximo y como una gran oferta que les hago, les tengo el capitulo numero 19 de las historia de Altamar, en donde veremos lo siguiente: Misterio y el preámbulo a la acción en los próximos capítulos, poniendo a prueba a Lucy y su habilidad, junto a la de su hermano y tripulación contra los peligros que los van a perseguir, muchas gracias por el gran apoyo presentado al fic y bueno, aquí les traigo el capitulo y que lo disfruten.

.

.

.

.

Recuerden que Fairy Tail Le pertenece a Hiro Mashima-Sama y no lo hago por dinero ni nada de eso, solo lo hago por diversión.

* * *

**La Hermandad Heartfilia: Historias de Altamar.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

** Capítulo 19: Ruta a Minerva.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**La Venganza de Santa Lucia**

**.**

**.**

-Estas cartas, no fue una coincidencia lo que vi y parece una de las más cercanas hasta el momento, tengo que hablar con Lucy ahora.- Decía en voz baja Quin tras ver esa visión tan real de Lucy, Natsu y de la chica conocida como Misaki, tratando de buscar una conexión de dichos eventos con los actuales mientras que los demás hacían sus asuntos a excepción de Rin, quien aun se encontraba preocupada por su amiga por dichas visiones, ella también esperaría ver la verdad, la tripulación estaba algo aburrida por la ausencia de órdenes y de algo emocionante, pero para su sorpresa las cosas serian algo particulares. Las hermanas Tenjouin habían arribado al barco de una forma tranquila intentando pasar desapercibidas pero sin éxito alguno gracias a que ambas tenían ramas y hojas en sus ropas, siendo objeto de interrogación en el lugar.

-¿Y ustedes dos donde estaban?- Pregunto Quin al ver como Kasumi se quitaba las ramas de su cabello.

-Nos desviamos un poco del camino, buscando nuestra propia aventura si se podría decir eso, más allá de que la encontramos, nos dejo con mucha incógnita, tu sabes, lo de siempre ¿Ya llego Lucy? – Kasumi estaba usando sus garras para cortar las hojas atrapadas en su ropa y cabello, preguntando por el paradero de Lucy ya que no la había encontrado con la vista.

-No, tampoco Nidia ni el capitán, esto es raro, incluso para ellos.- Dijo Rin usando su magia de gravedad en tres barriles ahora como parte de su mejoría en poder mágico.

-Del capitán no me sorprende, pero sí de Lucy y Nidia, no creí que ellas tenían estas mañas de llegar tarde.- Decía Evans con algo de risa terminando de esculpir una llave de madera.

-Mira quién habla.- Refuto Hayes ante la expresión de su amigo, sin hacerle ninguna gracia al mago de madera iniciando entre ellos una discusión amistosa entre grandes amigos que son, en esos momentos dos figuras subieron al barco como si nada viendo el espectáculo, Quin y James siendo los primeros en percatarse de eso.

-¡Hola chicos!- Lucy saludo con mucha energía al lugar donde fue recibida con buena energía, a su lado se encontraba Nidia con su postura de brazos cruzados poniendo una mirada cortante en Evans y Hayes que no dejaban de pelear y la intervención de la castaña era evidente en el lugar.

-Lucy, bienvenida otra vez.- Dijo Rin bajando los barriles para ir corriendo con ella para darle un abrazo correspondido por la maga celestial a la maga de gravedad, mientras que Jade se quitaba la vegetación que tenía en la cabeza.

-Justamente nos preguntábamos donde estaban.- Dijo en tono de broma Jade aun inconsciente de lo que había hecho en donde estaban las estatuas de la Creadora, tema que Kasumi no había ignorado y que tenía que hablarlo con su hermana y con Lucy para entender la naturaleza de lo sucedido.

-Nada importante, solo caminar por la isla hablar con una buena y noble amiga, cosas de mujeres jeje, es maravilloso River Yun, con todos sus paisajes y diversas cosas para hacer, es increíble, ya no puedo esperar a ver el festival.- Dijo Lucy con mucha felicidad y un brillo en sus ojos imaginando como seria el festival de Black Sails, conociendo que eran piratas, sin duda habría una gran fiesta, hasta pensando en lo que iba a hacer en dicho festival, Rin le gustaba esa actitud tan optimista y alegre de la maga celestial, al fin habría encontrado una amiga más emocionada por dicho festival.

-No te arrepentirás Lucy-nee, es un gran espectáculo.- Michelle apareció para integrarse a toda la tripulación en su plática, trayendo algunas bebidas para todos incluyendo a su prima quien se moría de sed, tal cabo de unos minutos la cubierta del barco se convirtió en un buen encuentro social, riendo y hablando y una que otra pelea amistosa de apuestas entre Evans y Hayes, Nidia se preguntaba donde estaba Fabio, ella quería disculparse por el escándalo de María, Rin y Kasumi jugaban a las cartas observadas por Jade, Michelle y Lucy conversaban pasando un tiempo de familia, pero Quin aun tenía una inquietud y le era provocado por la visión antes de la llegada de Lucy por lo cual aparto las cartas que había sacado de su baraja para ir con la maga celestial y explicarle la situación.

-Lucy, ¿podemos hablar?- Dijo la chica albina con seriedad pero sin alertar a nadie de que le estaba pasando algo, Lucy estuvo en su mejor disposición para hablar con Michelle a su lado, quien discretamente había visto la reacción de la chica ciega.

-Claro Quin ¿Pasa algo?- El dulce tono de voz de Lucy hizo que Quin se lo volviera a replantear, el Chi de la rubia era tranquilo y apacible, ya no era tan conflictivo como antes preguntándose por dentro si era justo contarle esa visión, pero si no era el momento ya no lo seria en un futuro.

-Bueno a decir verdad…- Quin no puedo ni siquiera explicar a Lucy el motivo de su plática, ya que abordo al barco Fabio Heartfilia después de su ausencia, se veía completamente renovado por así decirlo y más sereno, siendo notado por Lucy y Nidia, quien sentía también algo de culpa por lo que paso enfrente de todos los presentes y fue con él para poder hablar, sin embargo al estar con Fabio, ambos se sentían algo incomodos en especial Nidia y mejor fingieron que no pasaba nada.

-Capitán, bienvenido ¿Está todo bien?- Pregunto Nidia con su voz fuerte a un Fabio algo distraído, el rubio únicamente se limitó a contestar.

-Claro.- Fabio avanzo hasta donde estaba el timón para dar órdenes, tampoco se sentía muy apto para hablar con ella, Lucy se percató esa pequeña tensión entre su hermano y Nidia pero no solo ella, sino también cierta Dragón Slayer de tierra quien vio que Fabio no se estaba burlando de ella por su condición, creándole algo de dudas para alguien así, Fabio de inmediato tomo el timón poniéndose su sombrero de Capitán y con una mirada de un digno azote de los mares.

-¡GENTE! ¡PREPARENSE PARA SALIR DEL PUERTO!- Fabio dio la orden con fuerza dejando a todos helados por la decisión, si apenas la Venganza de Santa Lucia estaba reparada y habían llegado apenas a River Yun, ¿Cómo era posible decir que era tiempo de salir del puerto?

-¡SI TODO SALE COMO SE PLANEA, ESTAREMOS A TIEMPO PARA EL FESTIVAL!- Fabio termino de decir su oración con una sonrisa en su rostro para toda la tripulación, eso significaba algo bueno e inspirados por esas palabras, la tripulación dejo de holgazanear y comenzaron a hacer los preparativos, Nidia y Lucy fueron a la zona de mando para ver en que estaba pensando su capitán y hermano respectivamente.

-¿Qué sucede capitán?- Pregunto Nidia algo impresionada por dichos cambios en Fabio, pero no estaba sorprendida de que era alguien impredecible y podía cambiar cualquier hecho a su favor, el rubio saco de su bolsillo algo que era determinante para su nueva travesía, una moneda de oro…con dos calaveras en las cara, Nidia entendió que hoy era ese asunto.

-Las diez calaveras- Nidia pronuncio ese nombre en voz baja al ver que era la fecha en donde ellos se reunían y por eso era que tenían que dejar el puerto de River Yun, Lucy por otro lado no entendía de que estaban hablando.

- ¿La reunión será hoy?- Insistió Nidia al preguntar sobre si era el llamado, Fabio solo asintió afirmativamente con la cabeza.

-Como todos los años antes de "Black Sails" ya sabes la ruta, con fortuna llegaremos a la anochecer.- Dijo Fabio con mucha determinación en llegar a ese lugar conocido como las diez calaveras, pronto se reunió con James para dar toda la información dejando a Lucy y a Nidia con la preparación del barco mientras los demás hacían sus labores, ahora era Hayes quien estaría en la cola del barco como vigía, Rin y Evans encargados de los cañones y la proa, Quin se encargaría de lo demás y James de la ruta, Kasumi y Jade se preguntaban qué era lo que pasaba por aquí mientras Nidia y Lucy bajaban a la cubierta para explicar más o menos la situación.

-¿Por qué nos vamos? ¿A qué se refirió con eso? ¿Dejaremos River Yun?- Pregunto una Lucy muy confundida con respecto a la decisión de su hermano de dejar el puerto y la gran isla, las castaña estaba a punto de poner al tanto de la situación de las diez calaveras a la maga celestial.

-Bueno, no literalmente Lucy.- Nidia estaba checando los últimos detalles mientras Hayes quitaba las anclas del barco, Lucy solo esperaba una explicación, el viento estaba a su favor y con lo último asegurado en el barco, comenzó a zapar poco a poco, dejando atrás a River Yun.

-River Yun no es solo una gran isla pirata, sino también se compone de otras grandes pero no tanto como la gran isla pirata, el trayecto de estas islas son muy peligrosas y los peligros en dichas islas son incalculables.- Dijo Nidia mientras se recargaba en un costado de la Venganza de Santa Lucia siendo escuchada por la maga celestial con mucho interés en sus palabras, al igual que Kasumi y Jade.

-Las llaman: Las Diez Calaveras.- Un nombre muy llamativo y que en sus letras estaba la palabra peligro muy marcadas, Lucy solo arqueo la ceja en señal de interés, el saber porque estas islas tenían dicho nombre y porque no las ha visto pero al ver en el rostro de su hermano una gran seguridad al ir a ese lugar, no dudo y lo mejor sería esperar hasta llegar a su destino, La Venganza de Santa Lucia se alejaba del puerto de River Yun siendo seguidos por "La Danza Ardiente" cuyo barco estaba al mando de María Cobham.

.

.

**Altamar**

.

.

-¿Las diez calaveras? ¿Son una gran cadena de islas?- Lucy se preguntaba estas preguntas mientras Nidia y Evans le decían todo lo que era propio hasta el momento de estas míticas islas entre los piratas, con Kasumi, Jade y Rin escuchando.

-Exacto, las diez calaveras son islas que los piratas hemos usado desde la creación de la hermandad de la vela negra, utilizada para varias cosas como cacería de tesoros, rituales de iniciación por decir algunos ejemplos.- Dijo Hayes explicándole la geografía de lo que componía River Yun, las diez calaveras a diferencia de River Yun, era prácticamente una cita constante con la muerte y con el peligro, además de que en esas islas tenían mucho más secretos que la propia gran isla pirata. Lucy quedo maravillada y aun con muchos misterios con respecto a dichas islas, únicamente Fabio y James alejados sin escuchar, pero ambos siendo los más experimentados en dicho tema.

-Una de las islas es usada como la reunión de los diez capitanes piratas más destacados de los tiempos, El Capitán VanCorr es uno de ellos.- Dijo Rin siendo justa con su capitán al que tanto admira, al ser no solo un gran espadachín y autentico bribón, sino también alguien de buen corazón y que haría lo que fuera con tal de defender sus ideales.

-El nombre de la primera calavera; Minerva.-El viento comenzó a ser más frio a medida que navegaban, sintiéndolo todos los tripulantes, sin duda era un frio natural pero que les indicaba que estaba cerca o aproximadamente en la mitad del trayecto, James miro al cielo para poder ver si había algo que pudiera decirles si estaban cerca de Minerva, pero sin éxito alguno. Hayes quien tenía la vista privilegiada de estar en la cola del barco comenzó a ver si había tierra a la vista, pero no encontró nada y a cada momento el aire frio era más intenso y el barco comenzó a sentir los embates del frio.

-¿Por qué hace más frio ahora? Cuando salimos de River Yun era tropical y no creo que hayamos avanzado mucho.- Decía Kasumi quejándose totalmente del frio que sentía e intento poner sus escamas de Dragón para protegerse, todos los demás también comenzaron a sentir el frio a temperaturas más heladas, Fabio trato de ver de dónde provenía.

-Normalmente…el trayecto a Minerva suele ser frio, pero…nada comparado con esto.- Decía con mucha queja Nidia al intentar concentrarse y buscar su abrigo, los demás estaban tratando de contrarrestar el efecto helado, Fabio comenzó a desesperarse un poco al no poder ver que era lo que estaba haciendo más frio el aire y el barco, sin darse cuenta ninguno de la tripulación, una extraña figura paso por debajo de ellos chocando entre las olas, el tamaño de esa figura era colosal y no dejaba ver mucho, mientras que en la cubierta incluso podían ver hielo en el piso y algunas partes del barco, Lucy se percató de lo sucedido y aun así no podía encontrar algo que podría hacer eso. Quin trato de poder ver algo entre el mar sin éxito alguno, sin embargo, un gran ruido despertó los sentidos de todos en el barco y de inmediato se pusieron altera pero sin saber en dónde estaba, Fabio trato de ver que era ese ruido tan temible, viniendo desde el fondo de los mares en camino hacia Minerva, solo encontró la respuesta…

-¡CUBRANSE!- la orden de Fabio llego a todos y sujetándose de lo que tenían a la mano, el impacto llego pero no de dicho ser, sino una gran corriente de aire frio que comenzó a congelar gran parte del océano como si nada, el agua congelada comenzaba a crear un ecosistema diferente en medio de la nada, con diversas cuevas y montes de hielo, pero lo peor estaba por pasar. El hielo hizo contacto con el barco creando un gran choque, el hielo comenzó a formar grandes estalagmitas, incluso haciendo que la propia Venganza de Santa Lucia se elevara un poco, parte del océano término congelado y creo lo que parecía imposible: una isla de hielo. Después del impacto, Lucy fue la primera en levantarse para ver qué era lo que había pasado, para su sorpresa el barco estaba en una posición alta, atrapado en las estalagmitas y no sabía si lo mejor era bajar o quedarse en el barco, Fabio y los demás se reincorporaron para poder evaluar la situación.

-¿Están bien?- Pregunto el Heartfilia muy preocupado en el gran problema en el que estaba metidos saliéndose de la zona de navegación, todos los demás cobrando su postura para ver que les había golpeado.

-¿Te parece que estamos bien?- Grito Kasumi de forma muy sarcástica ante la pregunta algo tonta de Fabio, casi queriéndole arrojar piedras, Fabio solo se burlaba internamente de la azabache.

-Solo fue una pregunta, princesa caprichosa.- Le contesto nuevamente a Kasumi el rubio de una forma bromista que hizo que la azabache se irritara de las bromitas del capitán del barco, Fabio tenía otras preocupaciones y fue con Hayes para confirmar algún daño.

-¡HAYES! ¡QUE PUEDES VER ARRIBA?- El moreno y mago de la fuerza explosiva busco de alguna manera lo que haya causado el congelamiento del agua para transformarlo en una gran isla de hielo y lo que vio a lo lejos, no era alentador…

-Por Calisto…

-¡HAYES! ¿QUÉ SUCEDE?- Fabio grito al ver que no había respuesta de su compañero y amigo en la cola del barco, Hayes comenzó a incrementar su poder mágico en sus manos con una expresión en su rostro muy molesta y arrogante, Lucy fue capaz de detectarlo pero en eso, el moreno emitió una sola palabra…

-Quirlog…- Lo que Hayes estaba viendo en esos momentos era una criatura marina imponente y totalmente molesta, que asimilaba a un gran escorpión negro, la única diferencia era sus dos colas, seis tenazas y grandes y afilados colmillos, aparte del color blanco y azul en su exoesqueleto, teniendo en su cuerpo runas que brillaban de un color blanco intenso, únicamente viéndose la mitad de su cuerpo , era nada más y nada menos que uno de los seres de los mares más despiadados por los cuentos y leyendas piratas... Quirlog ¡EL ESCORPIÓN INVERNAL! tambien conocido como el asesino a sueldo de Poseidon.

_**.**_

.

_Continuara…_

_._

_._

.

Un nuevo reto para la tripulación ha llegado, Hayes conoce al enemigo, la travesía a la isla de Minerva se ve interrumpida por un gran escorpión gigante y ha comenzado el viaje a una de las diez calaveras ¿Cómo terminara esto para Lucy y la tripulación de la Venganza de Santa Lucia? Pues espero que les haya gustado y ya saben, pueden colaborar con un Review, una sugerencia, una queja o una turba furiosa con antorchas y espadas como siempre, Saludos.


	21. Capítulo 20: El Escorpión Invernal

Buen inicio de fin de semana, queridos lectores y he vuelto después de lo que fue un descanso y lo que es estar ocupado ahora con más asuntos de la uni, pero dándole un tiempo al fic en donde les prometí acción y acción es lo que tienen y tendrán ahora, Lucy y la tripulación de la Venganza de Santa Lucia tendrán que enfrentar a un ser mitológico y seguir en su viaje a la isla de Minerva, no los deja esperando y espero que disfruten este capítulo.

.

.

.

.

Recuerden que Fairy Tail Le pertenece a Hiro Mashima-Sama y no lo hago por dinero ni nada de eso, solo lo hago por diversión.

* * *

**La Hermandad Heartfilia: Historias de Altamar.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

** Capítulo 20: El Escorpión Invernal**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-¡QUÉ DEMONIOS ES ESO!- Kasumi quedo demasiado sorprendida al ver dicho animal con su vista agudizada a la criatura responsable del repentino cambio de ambiente, creando un valle helado hostil e insólito en el mar, Fabio como el catalejo para ver que el ser marino estaba mostrando sus dos colas moviéndose de una forma agresiva y tratando de intimidar a la tripulación, Lucy vio con asombro al escorpión al saber que nunca lo había visto en sus viajes, incluso desconociendo su existencia.

-Es Quirlog, un ser que aparece en las leyendas y cuentos piratas, es un destructor de navíos pero solo abunda en los mares más fríos del mundo y no comprendo cómo es que llego a parar a los mares de Minerva.- Hayes quien había bajado de la cola del barco, había comentado en la naturaleza del denominado Escorpión invernal, el resto de la tripulación no conocía la existencia de Quirlog antes y eso que ellos habían escuchado historias de criaturas marinas, Hayes no solo poseía una magia interesante, sino que era el único en saber los mitos de los seres marinos y leyendas de los piratas, era una cuestión totalmente de gusto para el moreno.

-Pues no es un mito que digamos ahora Hayes, esa cosa se ve molesta.- Evans como los demás observaban al Escorpión únicamente moviendo sus tenazas, cola y haciendo rugidos estruendosos a tal grado de que parte del hielo se desquebrajaba, algo muy riesgoso para la tripulación y su barco el cual estaba atascado por las estalagmitas de hielo.

-Bien, entonces debes saber algo de cómo vencerlo ¿no?- Dijo Kasumi aun recubierta con sus escamas de tierra para evitar el inminente frio causado por él Escorpión invernal sin embargo Hayes tenía otra cosa que decir.

-Quirlog es una bestia marina muy poderosa y no tiene debilidad alguna, las leyendas con claras, aquellos que estén ante el imponente Escorpión de los mares más fríos, solo está destinado a morir bajo las heladas aguas de su territorio- Hayes visualizada como era la muerte o la destrucción de los navíos por Quirlog, una tumba helada para los piratas que se enfrentaban a este monstruo marino. Fabio no sabía si dar crédito a los mitos piratas, así que tuvo que formular una estrategia para salir del helado valle del Escorpión.

-Muy bien, creo que es tiempo de mandar a este monstruo marino a su iceberg, todos alisten los cañones y que Hayes recarga algunas bolas de cañón con su magia de explosión instantánea.- Fabio se sintió inspirado de por fin tener un reto para quitar la tensión desenvainando la espada en señal de aprobación, todos los tripulantes con Hayes al frente comenzaron a ir a la parte baja de La Venganza de Santa Lucia en la zona de artillería, Nidia y Rin cargaban los cañones a una velocidad increíble gracias a su magia respectiva, Hayes era en encargado de darle mucho más poder a las balas, estas explotarían al hacer contacto directo contra el Escorpión. Al cabo de unos minutos, los cañones estaban listos y en su posición, listos para disparar mientras Fabio en la cubierta veía al Escorpión totalmente inmóvil.

-Sigue ahí como si nada ¿Qué está esperando?- Fabio tomo una postura escéptica al ver a Quirlog únicamente mirando al barco como si nada y sus dos colas en movimientos y comenzando a emitir su luz azul en todo su cuerpo, Lucy solo sentía el frio intenso y con la ropa que traía no le ayudaba mucho, todos estaban atentos de lo que Quirlog estaba a punto de hacer sin percatarse que el barco pronto seria asaltado, unos extraños ruidos se escucharon en la madera del barco escalando lentamente y una especie de ruidos como los del gran Escorpión, Quin comenzó a sentir unas esencias totalmente diferentes a los demás y giro par darse cuenta que estaban siendo rodeados por…

-¡CUIDADO!- El grito de la albina alerto a toda la tripulación en especial a Lucy y a Fabio, quienes voltearon al ver a dos escorpiones blancos encima de ellos apunto de atacarlos, los hermanos Heartfilia de inmediato desenvainaron sus espadas para acabar con estos arácnidos de gran tamaño, cortándolos por la mitad pero al momento de hacerlo, comenzaron a salir más de todas partes del barco rodeado a los hermanos Heartfilia, a las Hermanas Tenjouin y a Quin. Quirlog rugió con fuerza y sin que pudieran disparar los cañones, se sumergió en el mar congelado, ahora la situación eran los escorpiones menores en la cubierta del barco, un reto muy complicado al saber que tenían a un gran monstruo marino en los mares y estos escorpiones en el barco.

-¿De dónde salieron?- Pregunto Lucy protegiéndose con sus espadas de las grandes tenazas de los arácnidos que estaban incesantes en atacar, la maga celestial por más que trataba de reducir su número, seguían apareciendo más, Fabio hacía lo mismo usando sus espadas dobles y demás trucos pero era el mismo caso que el de su hermana, Kasumi no necesitaba armas para defenderse, únicamente usando sus garra de Dragón y lo hacía muy bien ya que podían atravesar fácilmente el exoesqueleto del escorpión, pero eran más y ella aun no dominaba su control de los poderes del Dragón Slayer y su doble trabajo consistía en proteger a su hermana, la cual era rodeada por dos.

-¡VETE JADE!- La azabache trataba que ella huyera del peligro pero sin saber que una vez más, los secretos de la familia Tenjouin y de la Creadora se volverían a manifestar, la chica peli azul nuevamente fue rodeada por un aura verdosa y únicamente con sus manos, formo dos grandes piedras de la piedra preciosa debajo de los escorpiones y juntando sus manos, las dos piedras se unieron aplastando a los arácnidos gigantes en un gran despliegue de poder que la Dragón Slayer no comprendía, aun ese secreto tenía que discutirse, el cambio en Jade era más marcado, ya que sus ojos no reflejaban su pupila natural, sino únicamente sus ojos eran verdes brillantes combatiendo a los escorpiones como si fuera por inercia, las piedras de jade eran lanzadas a los enemigos casi sin piedad, Quin por otro lado dejo rodear por más de cincos escorpiones listos para atacar con sus tenazas y aguijones, la albina tenía un truco bajo la manga y con un circulo verdoso debajo de ella, hizo aparecer un arma en su mano derecha, al materializarse de forma completa, Quin aun con sus ojos cerrados comenzó su ataque con una de sus armas más preciadas: La doble hoja elfica. La misma arma que tenía en su habitación colgada como trofeo por fin seria usada en acción, la chica de ojos verde pantanosos estaba prácticamente cortando a la mitad a cada escorpión que se le acercaba basándose en su localización del chi en sus enemigos, la batalla continuo un poco más pero los escorpiones eran persistentes, Lucy supo que no ganarían así y tenían que localizar la fuente de donde estos arácnidos surgían, observando que salían del mismo hielo en donde el barco estaba atascado, Lucy tuvo que arriesgarse ante todo.

-Ya sé donde atacar.- Fueron las últimas palabras de Lucy en el barco, Fabio miro como su hermana después de matar a otro escorpión, salto fuera del barco guardando sus espadas y con su mano en sus llaves, ella tenía un plan para lo que fuera lo que sea.

-¡Aguarda Lucy!- Fabio de igual manera al acabar con dos más, salto fuera del barco sacando sus pistolas para auxiliar a su hermana en todo lo que fuera, ambos hermanos cayeron al hielo muy grueso del valle invernal que había creado el Gran Escorpión, Lucy observo que sus sospechas estaban confirmadas, los escorpiones salían del mismo hielo creado y cada vez eran en mayor medida, así que no perdió tiempo e invoco a sus espíritus para terminar con esto.

-¡Llave del Escorpión, Llave del león, Llave Nórdica! ¡Ábranse!- Los destellos dorados y cobrizos salieron al instante, cegando parcialmente a los escorpiones menores para revelar a los tres espíritus que Lucy creía que serían la clave de su victoria.

-¡Oh yeah! Una vez más voy a patear traseros, cuenta conmigo Lucy- Dijo el espíritu del zodiaco muy confiado en sus palabras y preparando su cola para un ataque de arena, el muy confiado de Scorpio.

-Vaya princesa, no pensé que me fueras a extrañar tan pronto pero ya habrá tiempo para nuestra platica porque estas criaturas son un dolor de cabeza.- Loke , el más fuerte de las llaves zodiacales estaba acomodándose sus lentes para poder ver a sus enemigos y preparando su magia celestial para entrar en el calor de la batalla.

-¡Criaturas extrañas! Espero que estén listas para ser aniquiladas por mi espada bendecida por el Gran Odín y rubia de pechos grandes esta es la última vez que me invocas sin pedir mi permiso ¿Me oíste?- La nueva llave de Lucy, la llave Nórdica hacia su aparición por primera vez en una batalla, la gran guerrera y sobre todo orgullosa; Rusla.

-¡Deja de llamarme así, Rusla!- Grito Lucy muy desesperada por el chistecito de la guerrera nórdica, la rubia de armadura solo rio al ver a su dueña comportarse así.

-Es una broma Lucy Jeartfigia, ya habrá tiempo paras las bromas, por el momento es hora de luchar.- La guerrera nórdica fue la primera en lanzarse contra los escorpiones blancos con todo orgullo y bendecida por Odín, Scorpio comenzó a lanzar sus tornados de arena para evitar que se replegaran, Loke usaba su regulus para dar golpes certeros a los escorpiones para que no pudieran levantarse, la maga celestial estaba acabando con los escorpiones con sus espadas y uno que otro poder mágico, Fabio también sacaba provecho de sus propios trucos disparando los que intentaran acercársele a él o a su hermana, el recursos de sus bombas le era muy efectivo contra un gran numero y al ver a los espíritus de la chica de ojos achocolatados en acción, el hizo lo suyo con sus llaves de altamar.

-¡Llaves de Altamar! ¡Emerjan de los mares! ¡Great White, Sirenia!- Un destello de color azul fuerte, revelando a dos espíritus más y completamente diferentes a los de Lucy, uno de ellos ya era conocido por la rubia y por Loke, Great White, un tiburón blanco de aspecto humano, listo para la pelear y con la ventaja de ser un espíritu marino, podrá atacar a los escorpiones de diferentes posiciones, el otro espíritu era desconocido para la maga celestial, pero sorprendida de que fuera una joven sirena, un cabello verde aguado rizado y largo, la mayoría e su indumentaria era verde agua al igual que la cola, ojos verde agua y de tez medio morena, como arma tenía en sus manos un báculo rodeado por algas y muchos corales, la joven sirena solo estiro loa brazos en señal de cansancio y se dirigió al rubio.

-Hace mucho tiempo que no me deja salir Fabio-Kun ¿Necesita algo de mi ahora?- Dijo la sirena con una voz muy dulce y delicada haciendo reverencia a su "maestro"

-Veras Zire, en estos momentos tenemos algunos problemas y quiero que ambos nos ayuden a enfrentarlo.- Dijo el mayor de los Heartfilia señalando a los escorpiones, Great White no lo pensó mucho y rápidamente corrió para atacar a los arácnidos en cuestión desde la profundidad de los mares helado mientras que Zire, nombre al que respondía la sirena y espíritu de altamar veía a todos luchar.

-Sera un placer, Fabio-Kun- Zire levanto su báculo al cielo para realizar su ataque, debajo de los escorpiones salió disparada un chorro de agua a gran fuerza, presentándose en todos los blancos en los que ella estaba apuntando ayudando en mucho a los demás. Lucy luchaba con valentía contra los escorpiones que aun salían de la nada y por más que lo intentaba, era inútil, en La Venganza de Santa Lucia las cosas no ayudaba mucho, Kasumi tuvo que usar sus técnicas más fuertes para acabar con ellos, Jade todavía bajo condiciones desconocidas seguía atacando a los escorpiones y Quin sentía que los arácnidos se les acercaban con mucha frecuencia, creando que los flujos de chi fueran muy cambiantes.

-Esto se ha convertido en una plaga, debemos hacer algo para cortar su paso.- Kasumi continuaba cortando con sus garras las tenazas de los escorpiones, incluso retrocediendo y perdiendo campo hasta chocar espaldas con Quin, quien los hacía retroceder como podía.

-Son insistentes y no se detendrán hasta vernos muertas, hay que confiar en lo que Lucy y el Capitán estén dispuesto a hacer.- La albina se sentía algo agotada de intentar mantener a raya a todos los enemigos pero las cosas serian peores para Jade quien seguía peleando y de momento…

-¡Ah!- Un grito algo doloroso salió de la boca de Jade, su aura verdosa desapareció como si nada y su mirada volvió a la normalidad, pero al parecer con un efecto muy negativo en ella, comenzando a mirar a todos lados y ver a los escorpiones acercándose peligrosamente a ella, retrocediendo del miedo, Kasumi se fijaría que su hermana estaba ahora en el piso de la cubierta y con miedo, por lo que la azabache de inmediato con un gran rugido, alejo a sus enemigos y corrió para ayudar a su hermana, no le harían daño en su presencia.

-¡DEJEN A MI HERMANA EN PAZ, BASTARDOS!- Kasumi tenía extendidas sus garras, sus colmillo saliendo a relucir y sus ojos de rejilla regresaron, ahora si estaba molesta. Se abrió paso prácticamente descuartizando a los arácnidos, pero a cada momento que se acercaba a Jade, los escorpiones le impedían el paso, uno de los arácnidos estaba a punto de clavar su agujón en la peli azul y Kasumi no podía llegar a ella a tiempo, hasta que…

-Ni lo pienses criatura.- Evans estaba protegiendo a Jade mediante un escudo de madera hecho por él, además de atacar a todos los que se le acercaban con vigas de madera que emergían del barco, Hayes no se quedaba atrás haciéndolos explotar en el acto, Rin usaba su magia de gravedad para mandarlos muy lejos y algunos a que la fuerza gravitatoria los aplastaba, Nidia con el gran uso de su velocidad, mató a varios de los arácnidos y sacándolos del barco para despejar la cubierta, Kasumi y Quin aprovecharon la ayuda para salir con todo haciendo ver que las cosas en La Venganza de Santa Lucia la situación fuera más pareja.

-¿Dónde estaba ustedes cuatro? ¿En una fiesta de té?- Kasumi aun luchado les comenzó a recriminar su ausencia, Nidia fue quien les respondió al final.

-Disculpa esa tardanza, también se encontraban en la zona de artillería, metiéndose como ratas, pero veo que las cosas las tienes bajo control por aquí ¿No lo crees Kasumi?- La castaña mientras lanzaba sus cuchillos a gran velocidad, estaba jugando y burlándose de la azabache, quien lo tomo con tranquilidad.

-Muy graciosa Nidia, la próxima vez usare ese chiste, pero no será hoy, tenemos mucho que hacer y siguen saliendo. ¿Cómo los páramos?- La azabache continuaba con su gran poder de Dragón Slayer sobre los escorpiones, la primero oficial tendría que averiguar la forma creativa de vencer a los escorpiones blanco, Hayes estaba haciéndolos explotar para despejar el navío y estaba muy pensativo, ¿Por qué estos escorpiones menores salieron como si nada? y luego descubrió que todo esto era un señuelo, el moreno observo que abajo estaban Lucy y Fabio luchando, el piso del hielo comenzó a hacerse más oscuro de alguna manera y veía que una sombra dejado de ellos se aproximaba a ellos y eso no era una buena señal.

-¡CAPITAN, LUCY! ¡CUIDADO- Hayes grito con fuerzas para advertir del `peligro a los hermanos Heartfilia que estaba muy centrados en su pelea, hielo comenzó a quebrarse rápidamente y tanto Lucy como Fabio centrados en la batalla no fueron capaces é reaccionar a la separación de hielo por producto de su regreso, Lucy se desconcentro por unos momentos preguntándose qué era lo que pasaba y de la nada, emergiendo de las aguas heladas nuevamente reapareció Quirlog enfrente de la maga celestial, el Gran Escorpión invernal estaba brillando más de lo que hacía antes y la rubia se puso en posición de batalla esperando el ataque del gran arácnido, Quirlog no hizo esperar a Lucy ataco con sus dos colas prácticamente enterrándolas en el hielo, la bestia marina la estaba aislando de los demás.

-Demonios, no solo tenemos que lidiar con los escorpiones menores, ahora tenemos que lidiar con él.- Lucy hablaba con ella misma esperando a tener un plan para vencer al Gran Escorpión, en eso, la maga celestial decidió sacar otra llave e intentar una ofensiva efectiva, pero Quirlog se adelanto y con una de sus tenazas se lanzo contra la rubia a gran rapidez sin reacción alguna pero …Lucy esperaba el impacto de la tenaza fue detenida por un escudo invisible, Quirlog seguía atacando con sus dos tenazas y no pasaba ante el escudo invisible, el cual ella no había creado. Su sorpresa fue grande al saber que el escudo fue creado mediante extractos lunares, en otras palabras, había sido creada por James MoonLight, el joven azabache se encontraba en el lugar menos pensado de la situación ¡Levitando arriba de la cabeza de Quirlog! James analizaba el comportamiento de la bestia y llego a la conclusión de darle en su golpe más vulnerable: La parte de inferior de su torso, el azabache de mechones plateados busco esa parte con mucha determinación.

-Solo un golpe.- James ya tenía el blanco listo y estaba seguro que le daría sin mayor problema, sin embargo la bestia no era estúpida y una de sus colas rápidamente reacciono ante la presencia de James, comenzando a atacarlo en el aire mientras en el hielo, Lucy estaba batallando con el Escorpión, la tripulación hacia lo mismo por igual en un gran esfuerzo. Lucy busco reacomodarse para lanzar su Saturn Canon directamente a la bestia.

-A ver si con esto te calmas, Saturn Can…-Lucy no pudo completar su ataque, ya que un escorpión menor había clavado su aguijón en su brazo y antes que pasara cualquier cosa logro acabar con el arácnido, pero el veneno del arácnido comenzó a hacer efecto, su brazo quedo dormido completamente y no podía realizar el Saturn Canon así, la maga celestial ahora se dedicaba a esquivar los golpes de Quirlog y con sus espíritus ayudándola esperaba sacar algo de tiempo, el tiempo suficiente para por lo menos frenar la ira de Quirlog, en una lucha bastante fría.

_**.**_

.

_Continuara…_

_._

_._

El Gran Escorpión invernal pone en jaque a todos en la tripulación, más escorpiones salen y las ideas se están acabando, el misterio de Jade aun es latente y los hermanos Heartfilia buscan como ganar esta batalla ¿Cómo se las van a arreglar? ¿Los hermanos Heartfilia podrán salir avantes a esto? ¿Cuándo será resulto el caso de Jade Tenjouin? Pues espero que les haya gustado y ya saben, pueden colaborar con un Review, una sugerencia, una queja o una turba furiosa con antorchas y espadas como siempre, Saludos.


	22. Capítulo 21: Una Voz

**Antes de iniciar, quisiera aclarar que es posible que muchos no sepan si es Nalu o no, por la situación narrada en este fic o en "Ya no Soy lo que Era" pero si son observadores, se encuentras indicios en dichos fics, para que sean la naturaleza de su situación, además de que yo soy Pro Nalu, así que pues mejor no les platico más y mejor vamos a darle a este capitulo en donde habra acción y algo más...  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Recuerden que Fairy Tail Le pertenece a Hiro Mashima-Sama y no lo hago por dinero ni nada de eso, solo lo hago por diversión.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**La Hermandad Heartfilia: Historias de Altamar.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

** Capítulo 21: Una Voz**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**-**_Estas criaturas no paran de salir entre el hielo y ya es algo cansado_**.**_- Kasumi continuaba acabando con los escorpiones menores a medida que pasaba el tiempo, su resistencia como Dragón Slayer le permitía seguir atacando pero consiente que al no controlar al cien por ciento todos los movimientos del Dragón Slayer, estos iban a ser de menos impacto.

_**-**_Odio admitirlo pero tienes razón, con la presencia de ese insecto, estos salen a montones.- Evans usaba su magia de madera para repeler el ataque y continuar protegiendo el barco el cual le daba una gran visión de ataques variados como trampas de madera saliendo del barco.

-Tenemos que darle tiempo al Capitán y a Lucy para que puedan por lo menos mantener a raya a Quirlog, no será fácil vencerlo.- Hayes con un fuerza explosiva atacaba a los escorpiones menores para dar tiempo a que una idea viniera mientras James a lo lejos continuaba batallando en los cielos contra las dos colas del escorpión gigante.

-Tengo una idea, pero necesito que todos presten atención.- Nidia tras haber repelido a los que la rodeaban se dio cuenta que tenían una arma secreta entre ellos pero para ejecutarla tendrían que distribuirse entre todos para que saliera a la perfección con algunas incredulidades.

-¿Qué dices Nidia?- Evans continuaba su ataque contra los escorpiones muy escéptico de lo que Nidia estaba planeando en este preciso momento.

-Lo que oíste Evans, ahora cierra la boca y escucha, a menos que quieras ser comida de escorpión.- La castaña con su súper velocidad lanzaba cuchillos a los escorpiones blancos para tirarlos del barco y acabar con la plaga, todos los demás empezaron a prestar atención para ver qué era lo que Nidia tenía en mente.

-Hayes, necesito que dispares los cañones hacia el Escorpión gigante, las balas de cañón están más que cargadas con tu habilidad, eso hará que Lucy tenga tiempo de salir de ahí, Evans y Kasumi ustedes ayuden al capitán y Quin, Rin y yo protegeremos la cubierta ¿Entendido?- Todos asintieron de forma afirmativa a la orden de la segunda al mando y todos comenzaron a moverse sin dejar de atacar, Hayes tuvo que usar su magia de explosión instantánea para hacer un hoyo en la cubierta del barco para llegar a la zona de artillería, cubierto por Rin y su magia de gravedad, Quin con su arte en la espada de doble hoja elfica y Nidia con su velocidad, protegiendo a Jade después de lo ocurrido y evitar que Michelle saliera o entraran los escorpiones al interior del barco dando tiempo a Evans y a Kasumi salir del barco pero no sin antes decir unas palabras a la castaña.

-No que plan tengas Nidia...pero me gusta.- Kasumi se lanzó como si no hubiera un mañana fuera del navío para caer con pesadez en el hielo grueso, Evans no tuvo la necesidad de hacerlo ya que usaba la madera como un deslizador y solo vio como Fabio Heatfilia luchaba contra los escorpiones usando todas sus habilidades y trucos, además de la presencia de los espíritus de altamar quienes eran los que sacaban mayor ventaja del ambiente, Kasumi solo se trono los nudillos, esta lista para dar batalla.

-Vaya que si son persistentes estas cosas, pero están a punto de enfrentarse a una Dragón Slayer.- Kasumi fue corriendo entre el hielo para llegar a donde estaban los escorpiones menores y atacar con sus ataques de Dragón Slayer de tierra.

-¡Doragonmaunten no hōkō!- Un gran rugido en el que salían fragmentos de rocas afiladas fue el gran ataque de Kasumi quien había aligerado la carga de los oponentes de Fabio, el rubio vio que finalmente habían llegado los refuerzos y en una forma particular siendo Kasumi Tenjouin, la azabache se unió a la batalla con Fabio con el que choco espaldas.

-Vaya y pensar que solo eras palabras princesa caprichosa, veo que tienes buenos trucos bajo la manga- El mayor de los Heartfilia continuaba su ataque contra los escorpiones menores con sus espadas, pistolas y bombas halagando a Kasumi y su gran poder, la azabache se sintió bien de recibir un alago de Fabio a pesar de que ambos se molestaban y se decían de cosas, ella también quería darle un cumplido pero mejor se concentro en ella misma en enfrentar a los escorpiones.

-Se mucho más que eso, ricitos.- Kasumi hizo una pequeña burla en Fabio, haciéndolo reír un poco por la actitud de la azabache en estas situaciones.

-Ya tendremos tiempo para eso, hay que acabar con esta plaga.- Fabio comenzó a disparar las pistolas para poder tener la ventaja por unos instantes e ir contra sus enemigos, Kasumi sintió un buen sentido de liderazgo en el Heartfilia por lo que una única vez: Lo acompañaría sin reclamo alguno.

-Sera un placer.- La azabache nuevamente lanzó su rugido contra las criaturas de invierno esperando a reducir su cantidad codo a codo con Fabio, ambos tenían espíritus de pelea increíbles y una voluntad inquebrantable, eran algo similares. Mientras, Evans usando la madera como deslizador fue a donde estaba Quirlog en su lucha contra Lucy y James.

-No que estará pensando Nidia, pero si funciona le invitare un buen ron de los mejores.- Se dijo a si mismo Evans intentando no dudar a la estrategia de Nidia, por respeto a ser la primer oficial del barco, por fin después de minutos había llegado con James mientras trataba de atacar al escorpión gigante pero siendo evitado por las dos colas del ser marino.

-¿Necesitas ayuda James?- Evans pregunto con algo de sarcasmo mientras James solo continuaba atacando y esquivando las colas del escorpión para integrarse a Evans quienes eran ignorados por la criatura y solo atacados por sus dos colas.

-Tiene un punto débil en su torno inferior y estuve a punto de acabarlo, pero estas colas actúan por su cuenta, supongo que ambas colas detectan la presencia de las personas, no dejes que te toquen, pueden ser letales.- James puntualizo que las dos colas eran venenosas, los dos magos estaban listos para intentar algo contra el gran escorpión invernal

-No tienes que repetírmelo, solo hay que apartarlo de Lucy porque veo que tiene problemas mucho más serios.- Dicho eso por el mago del elemento madera, Evans nuevamente en su deslizador de madera creado por él empezó a rodear al escorpión invernal seguido por James tratando de llamar su atención y alejarlo de la presencia de la maga celestial con todo lo que tenían a la mano en poder.

Mientras que más delante del gran escorpión invernal, Lucy Heartfilia seguía combatiendo a un brazo con sus espíritus aun haciendo su deber, Loke fue testigo de cómo Lucy comenzaba a tambalearse por la picadura de uno de los escorpiones menores pero aun así Lucy no quería que intervinieran en su pelea contra los insectos, a pesar de usar su magia con intensidad, la batalla se alargaba y no podía mantener el ritmo hasta que Scorpio y Rusla la tuvieron que apoyar en el acto.

-Oye Lucy, ¿Estas bien? Te ves terrible.- Scorpio pregunto mientras seguía lanzando su tornado de arena contra los escorpiones menores.

-Si Scorpio, el veneno paralizante de estos insectos es muy fuerte y mi brazo no puede moverse, pero aun así puedo luchar no te preocupes por mí.- Dijo Lucy con una sonrisa para no preocupar a sus amigos esperando continuar la batalla hasta que por fin pudieran vencer, Rusla por otro lado seguía imparable, su sangre de guerrera eran su carta de presentación.

-Basuras indignas del gran Odín, van a caer ante mi espada y escudo, vamos ustedes dos.- Rusla cargo contra los insectos de forma heroica y llamándole la atención a los susodichos, Scorpio hizo caso combinando la arena y el hielo para un movimiento inusual.

-Ahora veras primor, de lo que yo soy capaz ¡SNOW SAND STORM!- Scorpio lanzo un gran tornado de arena helada contra todos los que rodeaban a los tres, Lucy solo observaba como no solos sus espíritus peleaban con fuerza, sino como su hermano y su tripulación hacían lo suyo, ella a pesar de la inconformidad de su brazo no iba a rendirse tan fácil pero también tenía que ver las cosas como eran.

-Esto no tiene fin, no importa cuántos escorpiones mate, siguen apareciendo más y mi brazo sigue dormido.- Lucy seguía cubriendo su brazo izquierdo tras el piquete del escorpión menor, la rubia continuaba su ataque usando su poder y trato de no desconcentrarse al momento, pero en el calor de la batalla, escucho una voz.

"_Sigue tus instintos Lucy"_

-Mierda ¿De dónde vino esa voz?- Lucy se dio cuenta de aquella voz que le hablaba y no encontró al dueño correspondiente, pero busco no distraerse para seguir atacando a los escorpiones mientras los demás hacían su labor y esperando la señal de Nidia, al tal medida que Lucy continuaba su ataque , su brazo comenzó a dolerle mucho más, incluso soltando su espada entre el hielo, con ellos los escorpiones se acercaban peligrosamente listos para atacar, sin embargo lo peor estaba por manifestarse en Lucy al ver que sus ojos achocolatados comenzaban a distorsionar su mirada en el helado ecosistema.

-Mi vista…se está poniendo borrosa… ¿Qué demonios me está pasando?- Lucy comenzaba a sentir un cansancio poco natural y cada vez estaba respirando más rápido, eventualmente estaba perdiendo la visibilidad y muy tarde comprendió lo que pasaba.

-No, es un veneno de efecto retardado y si me estuve moviendo, el veneno comenzó a hacer su efecto, no puedo desfallecer ahora y más cuando me necesitan.- El veneno rápidamente empezó a paralizar las demás partes del cuerpo de Lucy, las piernas desfallecieron por completo y cayo de rodillas en el hielo tan frio como el ártico, el frio era intenso y los escorpiones continuaban moviéndose en dirección a ella, Lucy esperaba pensar en algo, pero no pudo por el dolor y quiso llamar a Acuario o a Virgo para que la ayudaran, pero sus dedos también estaban paralizados, al final se vio rodeada y cuando busco la forma de salir de la situación tan comprometida, la misma voz…la llamo, en sus pensamientos, un a voz muy familiar y en ella, una imagen muy familiar y que a Lucy dejo con muchas incógnitas y un sentimiento encontrado.

.

"_No te rindas Lucy"_

"_Esa voz…no, no puedes estar aquí tú no puedes"_

"_No te rindas Lucy, esa no es algo que caracteriza a un mago de Fairy Tail"_

"_¿Natsu?"_

"_Claro, quien más… Luce"_

.

.

.

_Continuara…_

_._

_._

Las cosas se comienza a tomar forma, Nidia tiene un plan para acabar con el ser mistico, Fabio y la tripulación batallan con gran valentia y Lucy comienza a tener una alusinación...o no? ¿Natsu en verdad esta ahi? ¿Que tendra que decirle a Lucy? ¿Comoreaccionara Lucy?Pues espero que les haya gustado y ya saben, pueden colaborar con un Review, una sugerencia, una queja o una turba furiosa con antorchas y espadas como siempre, Saludos.


End file.
